Tournament Super Smash Brothers: Adventures in the mansion
by LightNax
Summary: Una nueva edicion del torneo esta por comenzar, 4 amigos se rencuentra ¿Que les deparara el futuro? (Tambien en Wattpad)
1. El inicio de la amistad

_**Prologo 1: El inicio de la amistad**_

 ***Pit P.O.V.***

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama, eran como las 10:00 de la noche, mire a la cama de mi compañero de cuarto, allí estaba aquel elfo rubio y mi mejor amigo. Todavía recordaba cuando llegue al torneo, si no fuera por él, la princesa y la caza recompensas posiblemente habría abandonado hace tiempo…

 _ **Flashback**_

Sentía nervios, sería mi primera batalla en el torneo y contra uno de los peleadores más intimidantes

-Meta Knight- Dije para mis adentros

Si sentía muchos nervios y ver que las gradas estaban llenas no me alentaba. Cuando oí el pitido que me daba la señal corrí al campo. Era una plataforma con tecnología holográfica que permitía realizar pequeñas reproducciones de algunos lugares de nuestro mundo.

Llegue al frente hay estaba mi contrincante, el rival de la bola rosada, sin demostrar nervios ni nada parecido, la verdad… daba miedo pero me hice el valiente para no parecer cobarde

3

2

1– Trague saliva

Go

…

Perdí

En menos de 1 minuto ya había perdido mis 2 vidas. Me sentía pésimo tenía ganas de llorar pero me aguante no quería parecer un niño pequeño pero en cuanto pude salí corriendo a un pequeño bosque. Rompí a llorar, sabía que posiblemente no sobresaldría en ese torneo pero no esperaba perder mi primera pelea.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?- Oí una voz detrás de mí.

Voltee. Allí estaban, 2 de los que serían mis pilares dentro de este torneo.

-Sí, si estoy bien-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-Que bien, Un gusto soy la princesa Zelda y él es Link-

…

* * *

Comentarios: Holaaa ustedes...

En fin,al final decidí borrar mi otro fanfic y crear uno nuevo esta vez de Super Smash Bros y utilizando a mis personajes favoritos como protagonistas pero Link, Zelda, Pit y Samus no serán los protagonistas de todos los capítulos después también veremos a Palutena, Ike, Pikachu, Marth, Roy, Dark Pit, Lucina, Robin, Etc

En fin sin mucho mas que decir se despide su amigo.

 **-Lightnax**


	2. Recuerdos perdidos

_**Prologo 2: Recuerdos perdidos**_

 ***Zelda P.O.V.***

-Link ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- dije a mi guardaespaldas

-Seguro, princesa Zelda- el respondio

Asenti, acabábamos de llegar a un torneo conocido como Super Smash Brothers al cual asistieron nuestros ancestros. Master Hand nos devolvería los recuerdos de lo que ellos vivieron.

-Entremos entonces- segura de una vez entramos a la oficina de Master

-Bienvenidos Princesa Zelda, Joven Link- Nos saludo Master con una reverencia

Master estaba en su forma humana, Un hombre alto de buena figura, vestido con un taje blanco, Bien peinado y con un guante en su mano izquierda pero tenia la mano derecha desnuda.

-Buenos días, Master- Dije mientras hacia una reverencia seguida de Link

-Sientence, por favor- Obedecimos - ¿Seguros de esto?

Asentimos, Master hiso lo mismo y se acerco a Link después puso su mano derecha en la frente del Heroe del Crepusculo , Link cerro los ojos y la mano de Master empeso a desprender un brillo celeste.

Segundo después Master retiro su mano y Link abrió los ojos, tenia una cara de sorpresa, Master vino hacia mi y puso su mano en mi frente tal y como hiso con Link, cerre los ojos y poco a poco los recuerdos de mi vida pasada.

La ocarina del tiempo

La batalla contra Ganon

Los sabios

Sheik

El Torneo Melee

-Guau- Fue lo único que pude articular al abrir mis ojos posiblemente tenia la misma cara que tenia Link

Master se alejo, miro por la ventana se quedo unos segundos hay después se giro y dijo:

-Bienvenidos al Torneo Super Smash Bros Brawl-

 _1 Hora Despues_

Yo y Link estábamos en el salón de las mansión (P.D.:Si usare la típica Mansion Smash) Trataba de asimilar toda la información que había recibido

-Link- Dije su nombre

-¿Si, Princesa?- Dijo mientras despegaba su vista de la nada

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me sentía procupada por el héroe si yo había vivido todo eso no quería pensar en lo que había vivido el…

-Estoy bien, Princesa no se preocupe- dijo mientras esbosaba una sonrisa, una de las que solo el sabia darme –Por cierto, hay una pelea ahora ¿quiere ir a mirar?- Decia mientras se levantaba y me extendia la mano.

-Claro- Respondi mientras tomaba su mano y nos encaminábamos al estadio

 _Despues de la pelea_

Caminabamos fuera del estadio había terminado la pelea y no habíamos querido ver las que seguían

-Pobre chico- dije recordando al Angel que había perdido la pelea de una manera bastante torpe

Link no dijo nada tenia una cara de tristesa no sabia el porque pero posiblemente sentía pena por el angel

-Quiere ir a dar un paseo, princesa- Asenti, quería despejarme un poco

Nos dirijimos a un pequeño prado el cual se encontaba cerca de un bosque. Me sente en el pasto y Link hiso lo mismo, hablamos un rato, nos reimos, al menos hasta que reparamos en un llanto

¿Y ese llanto?- Dije valiendo verga la redundancia

Nos dirijimos a la fuente del llanto y hay estaba.

El mismo angel que había perdido el combate, usaba una toga y sandalias café

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-Dije

El se volteo y pude ver que era de Pelo castaño y ojos azules

-Sí, si estoy bien- Respondio

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-Que bien, Un gusto soy la princesa Zelda y él es Link-

…

En ese momento no sabia que se forjaría una gran amistad


	3. Encuentro incomodo

Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros no me pertenece si no a Nintendo.

 _ **Prologo 3: Encuentro incomodo**_

 ***Link P.O.V.***

-Gracias- dijo el ángel

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación que Zelda compartía con la princesa Peach. Zelda le había vendado unas heridas que el ángel sufrió en el combate con Meta Knight

-No hay de que- Dijo Zelda – Por cierto debería haberme presentado bien – se notaba algo de vergüenza en su voz- Soy la Princesa Zelda soberana del reino de Hyrule-

-Yo me llamo Link guardaespaldas de la princesa- Dije

-Yo soy Pit, capitán de la guardia de Palutena- Dijo el ángel

-¿Palutena?- Dijo Zelda extrañada

-La diosa de la luz, ¿nunca habéis oído hablar de ella?- Pregunto Pit

-No, pero ha de ser porque venimos de universos distintos- Dijo Zelda

Me percate que Zelda iba a decir algo pero se retractó, posiblemente iba a decir algo sobre la pelea.

-Y dime Pit- comencé a hablar- ¿Eres nuevo en el torneo?

-Si- luego de decir eso bajo la cara y apretó los puños –Pero creo que no lo hice muy bien en mi primer combate – Dijo con un tono triste

Me arrepentí de preguntar, lo que menos quería era hacer sentir peor al chico, iba a decir algo pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Zelda, ¿Estás ahí?-se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, luego esta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia y de ojos azules la cual llevaba una armadura (Pero sin casco)

Tarde pero logre recordar a aquella chica. Era Samus, una chica que era como una hermana para mi antepasado.

-¿Y?- dijo Samus

Zelda asintió a su pregunta –Si, recuperamos los recuerdos Samus-

Samus nos abrazó dejándonos casi sin aire

-Samus, me ahogo-dijo Zelda con bastante dificultad

-Lo lo siento- dijo cuándo nos soltó, se le notaba abochornada

Samus se giró topándose con la mirada de un confundido Pit

-¿Este no es el chico que perdió la batalla con Meta no se cuánto?-Pegunto Samus

-Sí, se llama Pit- los presento Zelda

-¿Y que hace aquí?-pregunto Samus mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada a Pit

-Le ayudábamos a curar sus heridas- dijo Zelda

-Sabes, creo que Master debería de dejar de traer a personas débiles como tú a los torneos- dijo Samus con indiferencia

-¡Oye!- dijo Pit

-Samus no digas eso- le reprocho Zelda a su amiga

-Sabes angelito cualquiera en este torneo podría vencer a un débil como tú, incluso Link- dijo Samus

-¡Oye!- dije con enfado

-¿¡Eso es un reto!?- dijo el ángel, también con enfado notable

-Si no eres un cobardica- Dijo Samus

-Pues claro que no- dijo el ángel

Luego Pit y Samus salieron corriendo del cuarto en dirección al campo de batalla y dejando a Link y Zelda con cara de WTF

* * *

Hola a los poco o nadie que este leyendo este fanfic. Olvide mencionar que haría 4 prólogos 1 por cada protagonista y ummm

-Ya se te olvido lo que ibas a decir ¿cierto?- dijo Samus

Eeeeeen fin se despide su amigo

 _ **-Lightnax**_

-¡Oye! Y yo que- dijo Samus


	4. Pit Vs Samus

Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros no me pertenece sino a Nintendo

 _ **Prologo 4: Pit Vs Samus**_

 ***Samus P.O.V.***

Me encontraba preparando mi cañón mientras aquel ángel preparaba su arco. En las gradas había mucha gente que había acudido a ver el encuentro.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- dijo el elfo a mi lado o también llamado Link –Samus, Por favor no hagas esto-

-No te metas Link- dije

-No te podre hacer cambiar de opinión- dijo Link

-No- respondí secamente

Al otro lado del campo de batalla se encontraba el ángel junto a Zelda que posiblemente trataba de convencerlo de dejar el encuentro.

Un pitido se oyó haciendo que Link y Zelda tuvieran que abandonar el campo, parecían frustrados.

¡Combate por vidas! – dijo una voz la cual resonó por todo el estadio

Combatientes: Pit y Samus

2 vidas y 2 minutos

Escenario: Campo de batalla

¿Listos?

3

2

1

¡GO!

Corrimos y nos encontramos en la mitad del campo, separo su arco convirtiéndolo en dagas para luego tratar de atacarme con ellas pero era muy lento.

Fue fácil esquivarlo. Aproveche de darle un codazo haciéndolo retroceder luego empecé a cargar mi cañón, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía era tarde, Dispare.

Sin embargo sus alas empezaron a brillar y fácilmente regreso al escenario.

Corrí para tratar de golpearlo pero el ángel disparo una flecha la cual tuve que esquivar. El ángel aprovecho para correr hacia mí, volvió a usar sus dagas.

Atacaba constantemente sin darme tiempo a nada.

-"Es persistente, lo admito"- pensé

Después de un rato logro hacerle algunos rasguños a mi armadura. Tuve que apartarme para preparar mi caños, luego dispare pero…

El ángel saco un escudo el cual reflejo mi ataque lanzándome fuera

Vi una luz para luego reaparecer en el campo de batalla, estaba sorprendido de que el ángel hubiera conseguido lanzarme fuera pero seguí luchando.

Seguimos luchando cuando de repente todo se volvió blanco por un segundo para luego oírse los gritos de asombro del público.

Me vire y la vi, aquel nuevo objeto que creo Master

La Smash Ball (o bola Smash, como prefieran)

Aquel objeto que te otorgaba una habilidad única.

Después de un rato de tratar de romperla lo conseguí

Mire a Pit este tenía cara de preocupación, Le apunte con mi cañón y sin tener que cargarlo logre lanzar un potente laser que dejo K.O. a Pit.

Sin embargo mi armadura se quedó sin energía y se desbarato dejándome en mi Zero Suit

-"Maldito Master"- pensé

Para cuando Pit regreso al campo me miro con cara entre confundido y sorprendido.

-¡Tiempo!- volvió a decir la voz

Muerte súbita

Prepare mi pistola y Pit su arco y flechas para luego disparar. Los disparos pasaron el uno al lado del otro

…

-Por suerte-

Y el ganador es… ¡Samus Zero!

Pude ver a Link y Zelda consolando al ángel. Me acerque y la extendí la mano, El ángel me miro confuso.

-Buena pelea- dijo con una sonrisa en mi rostro

El sonrió y me dio la mano

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

 ***Pit P.O.V.***

"Si no fuera por ellos yo no estaría aquí" – pensé

Apague la luz y me dispuse a dormir

* * *

En fin, con esto se cierran los prologos que por cierto suceden en Brawl (Aunque creo que ya lo habia dicho antes) el resto de capitulos sucederan en SSB4

Y otra vez, en fin se despide su amigo

 _ **-Lightnax**_


	5. Los Novatos

**Disclaimer: SSB no me pertenece si no a Nintendo**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Los "Novatos"**_

En lo que parecía ser una estación de tren, cierta diosa peli verde miraba el cielo con la esperanza de ver el destello de las alas de su ángel.

-Pit- dijo la diosa

Cierta princesa castaña se le acerco a la diosa.

-Descuide Lady Palutena, Pit llegara – decía la princesa Hyrule

Detrás de Zelda había 2 chicas ambas rubias y con una corona de princesa (ambas), una vestía de rosado y la otra de celeste, esta última traía consigo a lo que parecía ser una pequeña estrella.

-Eso espero Zelda- respondió la peli verde

-Lady Palutena ¿está nerviosa?- pregunto la princesa del reino champiñón

-Un poco, si-

-¿Y qué hay de ti Rosa? – pregunto Peach a su amiga

Era normal estar nervioso, habían sido invitadas a uno de los torneos más grandes de todos los universos existentes: El torneo Súper Smash Brothers.

Tanto Palutena como Rosalina eran nuevas en ese torneo.

 **Mientras en el cielo**

Pit se divertía haciendo piruetas en el aire. Master la había permitido usar el don de vuelo todo lo que él quisiera sin necesitar la ayuda de Palutena.

-"Ser un ángel y no poder volar es vergonzoso"- pensó el ángel – "Debería apresurarme, el tren saldrá pronto"

Pit se dirigió a la estación de tren en la que se encontraban Palutena y el resto.

El ángel buscaba a su diosa con la mirada, ninguna cara se le hacía conocida puesto que aquella estación era específicamente para los nuevos peleadores del torneo. De ahí salía el tren que los llevaría a la Mansión Smash. Aunque a veces algunos veteranos lo tomaban para acompañar a sus amigos, tal y como el caso del ángel.

 **En otro sitio de la estación**

-¿Es el?- pregunto Rosalina apuntando a un ángel.

-Um- Palutena se giró a ver dónde apuntaba su compañera –No ese es Pit Sombrío… ¿¡Pit Sombrío!?

La diosa evidentemente se encontraba nerviosa, no esperaba encontrarse a Pitto hay y menos desde que se enteró de que se había unido al ejercito de la Naturaleza.

-Chicas, busquemos en otro lado- dijo la diosa, pero entonces…

-¡Chicas!- se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

Era Pit quien corría hacia ellas. Cuando llego hiso una reverencia a Palutena.

-Lady Palutena, que gusto verla de nuevo – dijo el ángel

-A mi igual me alegra Pit- dijo la peli verde

-Hola Zelda, te ves bien hoy- dijo el ángel con una sonrisa

-Gra..Gracias- dijo Zelda en un tartamudeo y enrojeciendo un poco sus mejillas.

Nadie le temo importancia a la extraña actitud de su amiga excepto la princesa del reino hongo.

-Por favor, pasajeros tomar el tren en dirección a la mansión Smash- se oyó por el altavoz

La voz estaba un poco distorsionada pero Zelda no tardo en reconocerla

-¿Midna?- dijo Zelda en voz alta

Todos se quedaron sin decir nada por unos segundos.

-Deberíamos subir al tren, si no puede que no deje- dijo la princesa del reino champiñón

Peach tenía curiosidad tanto por la extraña actitud de Zelda como de la mención de la antigua amiga de la princesa, pero lo dejaría para después.

Todos asintieron a lo que dijo Peach y subieron al tren el cual tenía varias mesas en los diferentes vagones. Pit y Palutena se sentaron en una mase y las princesas en otra.

El viaje iba muy tranquilo hasta que…

-Chicas, ¿Me pueden explicar cómo va el torneo?- pregunto Rosalina

-*Risa* claro Rosa –accedió Peach

El torneo se compone de 5 fases, las fases iniciales y la fase final, cada fase es un torneo por sí mismo, cuando ganas una fase inicial puedes pasar a la final. Los 4 ganadores de las fases iniciales se enfrentan en la fase final y el ganador se enfrenta a Master y Crazy en su forma Hand. Ha y cada fase es por puntos excepto la final.

-Fases por puntos- pregunto Palutena

Peach asintió

-¿Quiénes ganaron el torneo anterior?- pregunto Rosalina

-El 4° puesto fue para Mario- dijo Zelda

-Mario en 4 puestos. Los rivales deben ser muy duros- dijo Rosalina asombrada de que su amigo solo hubiera conseguido el 4 puesto

-El 3° puesto fue para Olimar y los pikmin, el 2° puesto fue para Samus y el 1° puesto fue para Meta Knight-dijo Zelda

\- ¿Meta Knight? ¿Pit, no dijiste que fue un tal Meta nite el que te hiso morder el polvo en la primera ronda del torneo pasado?- pregunto la diosa

-Meta Knight- le corrigió el ángel

-¿Me estas corrigiendo Pit?- le gruño, si gruño, la diosa

-¡NO NO CLARO QUE NO!- grito el ángel

Zelda rio un poco de la escena y viro a mirar la ventana –Miren, ¡Estamos en Smashville!-

Todos en el vagón miraron por la ventana. Efectivamente pasaban por la ciudad que se encontraba a las afueras de la Mansión Smash por lo cual no tardarían en llegar, y así fue, llegaron bastante pronto.

Pit y las princesas guiaron a los Nuevos adentro donde Master y su hermano Crazy los recibieron.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Master- esta es la Mansión Smash, vuestro hogar durante aproximadamente 2 años, primero quiero asegurarme que están todos

-Aldeano

-Aldeana

-Megaman

-Entrenadora de WiiFit

-Entrenador de WiiFit

-Alph

-Rosalina y Destello

-Little Mac

-Charizard

-Greninja

-Palutena

-Pacman

-Lucina

-Robin

-Reflet (Robin mujer okay)

-Shulk

-Bowser Jr

-Duo Duck Hunt

-Pit Sombrío

-Dr. Mario (sé que es veterano pero igual)

-Sheik (Zelda y él se separaron usando magia y ahora cuenta como nuevo)

-Koopalings (no voy a decirlos todos)

-Bienvenidos a Súper Smash Bross For Wii U/For 3Ds- dijo Master – los Toads les mostraran sus habitaciones.

Dijo esto y muchos Toads se acercaron a los Nuevos combatientes y les enseñaron sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos se fueron dejando a Zelda y Pit solos, ya que Peach se fue con Rosalina.

-¡Hey chicos!- grito llamando la atención de Zelda y Pit

Se trataba del elfo preferido de todos el cual parecía que le gustaba hacer cosplay de Peter Pan (No puedo creer que haya escrito esto)

-y ¿vieron a los nuevos?- pregunto la caza recompensas que estaba al lado del elfo. Zelda y Pit asintieron.

-La competencia será interesante este año –dijo Pit

Los 4 se miraron retadoramente, esta vez, irían con todo.

* * *

Bien; ¡PRIMER CAPITULO OFICIAL BITCHES!

ok no

lo siento, se me pego de tanto leer historias en wattpad

Este cap salio algo largo y no quiero pensar en el siguiente que es mas largo que este.

Me explicare, yo ya tengo escrito al menos 2 capitulos para el fin de samana que es cuando ten oportunidad de usar un computador rapido y cuando lo trapaso aqui se vuelven mas largos de lo que eran en un principio.

A si que de paso les digo que solo subire los fines de semanas y en ocasiones especiales, mañana subo un nevo cap, buenos dias, tardes o noches

 _ **-LightNax**_


	6. ¿Midna?

**Disclaimer: SSB no me pertenece si no a Nintendo**

 _ **Capítulo 2: ¿Midna?**_

-Es un placer conocerlos al fin- dijo la diosa Palutena

Lo contando al Destello se encontraban en la sala de la mansión.

-Que enorme es este lugar- menciono asombrada Rosalina a lo cual su Destello asintió

\- Si – dijo Zelda- bien, deberíamos presentarnos formalmente; yo soy Zelda, princesa de Hyrule y este es Link, Héroe del Crepúsculo y mi guardaespaldas

-Un gusto- respondió el mencionado

-Yo soy Pit, general del ejército de Palutena-

-Yo me llamo Samus, caza recompensas, y este es Pikachu- dijo apuntando al roedor amarillo que se encontraba durmiendo es sus piernas

-Yo soy Peach, princesa del reino champiñón-

-¿Champiñón?- pregunto la diosa

-Sí, champiñón- respondió la princesa con su habitual tono de dulzura

-buuueenooo- respondió la diosa- Yo soy Palutena, la Diosa de la luz

-Rosalina, princesa y madre de los Destellos-

-¿Destellos?- Preguntaron Link y Pit al unísono

-Sí, son estos- dijo abrazando a la pequeña estrella que se encontraba a su lado

Los 7 que podían hablar normal se encontraban charlando hasta que…

-Todos los luchadores, por favor dirigirse a el comedor- se oyó por un altavoz

-Otra vez- dijo la princesa de Hyrule

-¿Sucede algo, princesa? – pregunto Link

-Esa voz, ¿No la reconoces Link?- pregunto

-No ¿de quién es?- pregunto el hyliano

-de… Midna-

Pasaron unos segundos

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!-dijo en shock el hyliano

-¿Midna?- pregunto Samus

-Es una amiga- dijo Zelda

-¿Y, porque no nos hablaste de ella antes?- pregunto Pit quien empezaba a tener curiosidad

-Es un tema delicado-

-Es… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el hyliano

Link se levantó y se fue en dirección al cuarto que compartía con Pit. Nadie se dio cuenta que el elfo empezó a llorar exceptuando a la princesa de Hyrule.

-Link- dijo en voz baja la princesa

 ***Link P.O.V.***

-No, no es posible- me repetía

No quería creer lo que la princesa Zelda me decía. Era posible que volviera a ver a Midna. Ella no era de los que jugaban con los sentimientos de uno, ella tenía más que claro lo que yo sentía por Midna.

-Link, yo… Nos vemos- Las últimas palabras de Midna antes de que destruyera el espejo y volviera a su mundo. Para no volver a vernos más. O eso creía.

Me acerque a la ventana y dije –Midna, ¿Es posible que cumplieras tu promesa?-

 ***Narrador P.O.V.***

-¿Crees que Link estará bien?- pregunto Zelda al ángel que estaba a su lado

-Él es fuerte, estará bien- respondió Pit

-Tienes razón- dijo Zelda aunque aún no muy convencida

-Atención todos- dijo Master quien estaba en su forma humana –como no todos conocen a los nuevos, los presentare-

-Aldeano

Todos aplaudieron pero Toon Link actuó raro

-Aldeana

Aplausos

-Megaman

Aplausos pero más fuertes

-Entrenadora de Wii fit

Aplausos

-Otra chica- grito Peach

-Entrenador de Wii fit

Aplausos

-Alph

Aplausos

-Felicitaciones por entrar- le decía el Capitán Olimar

-Gracias, señor Olimar-

-Yo debería darte las gracias a ti. Tú y tus amigos me salvaron la vida, si no fuera por ustedes yo no estaría aquí-

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro el Héroe del Crepúsculo quien no dijo nada y se sentó al lado de la princesa.

-Link- dijo Zelda pero el héroe no dijo nada

-¿Puedo continuar?- dijo Master

-Rosalina y Destello

Aplausos

-Felicidades Rosalina- dijo el fontanero de rojo

-Gracias, Mario-

-Little Mac

Aplausos

-Charizard

*Sonido de Grillos*

-Pero Charizard es veterano- dijo Fox

-Este es salvaje- explico Master

-Aaaaaaah- dijeron todos

Aplausos

-Greninja

Aplausos

-Palutena

Aplausos más fuertes por parte de Pit, Zelda y Peach

-Pacman

Aplausos muy fuertes

-Lucina

…

-Marth mujer- dijo Ganondorf

-Ya tenemos un Marth mujer- dijo Ike

-¡IKE!- grito Marth

-¿Puedo continuar?- dijo Master un poco cansado

-Robin

-¿El compañero de Batman?- dijo Pit

-No- dijo el peli blanco

-Reflet

…

-Robin mujer- dijo Bowser

…

-Shulk

Aplausos

-Bowser Jr

Aplausos pero solo de parte de los villanos

-No le bastaba con poner a Bowser y pone a su hijo igual

-Calla te fontanero de pacotilla- dijo Jr

-Ese es mi hijo- dijo Bowser

-¿Puedo continuar?- dijo Master con una venita en la frente

-¡SIIIIIIII!- dijeron los veteranos confundiendo a los nuevos, ya sabían lo que era Master enojado.

-Pit sombrío

-¿Pit tiene versión sombría?- dijeron todos

-Pit, Palutena y Pitto se hicieron un Facepalm

-Dr. Mario

-Hola, ¿Me extrañaron?- dijo el doctor

-No- dijeron los veteranos de Melee

Dr. Mario se fue a la esquina a llorar

-Sheik

…

-Ella y yo nos separamos con magia- dijo Zelda previniendo la pregunta

-Aaaaaaah- dijeron todos

-Y los Koopalings

-¡Siiiiiiiii!- dijeron Bowser y su hijo

-¡Noooooooo!- dijeron el resto que no sean del Reino Koopa

-Procedamos con los asistentes-

Master hiso aparecer una puerta en mitad del comedor

-Ashley

Por la puerta entro una chica de vestido rojo y pelo negro amarrado a 2 coletas

-Ay no, esta niña- dijo Wario

-Sakí Akamiya

Entro un chico de rara vestimenta (ni me acuerdo :P ) y pelo rubio amarrado a una clase de coleta.

-Es una linda chica- dijo el entrenador

-Soy un chico- dijo Sakí

-O-

-Skull Kid

Entro un chico que parecía espantapájaros que tenía puesta una máscara con forma de corazón

-"Que raro creo que conozco a este chico, pero no sé de donde"- pensó Link

-¿Sucede algo, Link?- pregunto Zelda

-Nada- dijo Link

-Ámbar

Entro una chica de ropa blanca y pelo rubio con una bufanda azul

-¿Ámbar?- dijo Pit sorprendido

-Mejor no te le acerques- le amenazo su diosa

-Chomp Cadenas

-¿Chomp cadenas?- pregunto Mario

Luego entro una clase de bola de hierro con una cadena. La bola tenía ojos y boca con dientes muy filosos.

-¡UN CHOMP CADENAS!- grito Mario

Mario empezó a correr en círculo siendo seguido por el Chomp, luego comenzó a saltar encima de las mesas siendo seguido por el Chomp y luego salió por la puerta del comedor… siendo seguido por el Chomp.

-Pobre Mario- dijo Peach

-déjelo no es la primera vez- dijo Luigi

-¿Por qué el escritor es tan malo?- dijo Ness

-¡Ness! No se rompe la cuarta pared – le reprocho Peach

-Lo siento- dijo Ness FINGIENDO estar arrepentido- Oye sí que estoy arrepentido-

Soy yo quien escribe la historia

-Paren- dijo Peach- Tu Ness, deja de romper la cuarta pared y tu sigue escribiendo la historia, o si no- Saca su Sartén del DOLOR (Si en mayúsculas)

-Okey- dijo Ness

Okey

Continuando

-Waligi

El fontanero de morado solo saludo a Wario

-Lyn

Lyn saludo de lejos a Marth e Ike

-Magno

Magno solo saludo de una palmada en la espalda a Pit

-El siguiente es…- dijo Master- la princesa del Crepúsculo, Midna-

-Mi… ¿¡Midna!?- grito Link

Luego por la Puerta entro la Princesa del Crepúsculo en su forma de diablillo.

…

* * *

Bien, otro capitulo subido

Supongo que ya se nota quien sera la pareja de Link, y en el primer capitulo puse un pequeño guiño a lo que seria la pareja de Pit pero eso para mas adelante.

Próximamente habrá un capitulo protagonizado por Pitto y su nueva pareja. Mas sobre las parejas, pues ya casi tengo preparado la mayoría de las parejas( Algunas son raaaaaaaaaaras)

Gracias también por los comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar, bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos la próxima semana.

 ** _-Lightnax_**


	7. Una Confesion de Amor

Disclaimer: Súper Smash Bros y la mayoría de sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Nintendo (Sonic a Sega, Megaman a Capcom y Pacman a Namco)

 _ **Capítulo 3: Confesión de Amor**_

-¡crash!-

Link se había parado para luego golpear la mesa lo cual llamo la atención de todos en la sala.

-Link, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Zelda, aunque no era necesario, ya sabía lo que pasaba.

Link lo único que hiso fue levantarse y salir del comedor.

-Que estupideces las de este niño- dijo Ganondorf a lo cual el resto de villanos asintió

-¡Quieres callarte!- dijeron Pit y Zelda al unísono, y aunque no era el momento, se miraron y se sonrojaron por lo sucedido, Palutena y Peach prestaron mucha atención a esto.

Midna quien estaba observando todo tranquilamente le dijo algo en el oído a Master y se fue siguiendo el camino que siguió Link.

 ***Link P.O.V.***

-¿En realidad era ella? Entonces, ¿Zelda no mentía?- eran las preguntas que me repetía una y otra vez.

Era complicado creer que Midna estaba allí, no después de pasar tanto tiempo pensando que no la volvería a ver y ya casi había logrado superarlo.

-Porque ahora ¿Por qué?-

-Link, ¿puedo pasar?- se oyó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta

Quería creer que eran Samus o Zelda que estaban preocupadas por mí. Pero me engañaba, era obvio quien era.

-¿Midna?- dije

-Si soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?- respondió

Yo le abrí, nos quedamos mirando un rato. Yo le ofrecí asiento.

-No gracias, tengo que hablar contigo cara a cara- dijo Midna, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Midna empezó a brillar de repente y se convirtió en su forma real y luego me miro.

-Master, ¿verdad?- con los poderes que tiene Master no me sorprendería que le haya dado a Midna la oportunidad de cambiar entre formas. Y así fue, ella asintió.

-Link, yo-

-¿Si?-

-…- se le notaba nerviosa- lo siento-

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Lo siento…por romper el espejo.- Midna se seguía viendo nerviosa

-No tienes por qué disculparte- le dije

Ella se sorprendió – ¿Eh?-

-Lo hiciste para proteger los mundos no tienes por qué disculparte- le dije

-…- tenía cara dolida lo cual yo no entendía-Link, yo no lo hice por eso-

-¿¡QUE!?- Me quede en shock, si no lo hiso por eso, Entonces, ¿Por qué?

-Entonces porque ¿¡Porque Midna!?- dije con un tono dolido- ¿Por qué rompiste el espejo? ¿Por qué nos separaste?- lo último lo dije con un tono de tristeza

-Porque- Midna parecía más triste ahora- temía al rechazo-

-Eh ¿Qué?- dije – ¿rechazo de quién?

-…- nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio hasta que decidió hablar- de ti-

¿…?

-Link, yo… Te amo- dijo Midna al final

Ahora sus últimas palabras cobraban sentido.

-Midna, yo…- no me dejo terminar

-Link, yo sé que es imposible, lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo- dicho esto volvió a su otra forma de diablillo y salió de la habitación

Me quede mirando el piso sin saber qué hacer. Midna me amaba ¿Ella correspondía a mis sentimiento? Estaba confundido.

Me quede unos minutos de la misma forma, hasta que me decidí.

-Ganare- dije – ganare esta competencia... por ella-

Salí de mi cuarto con dirección al comedor.

 ***Midna P.O.V.***

Estaba frente a la puerta del comedor.

-Link- susurre

No le había dejado decir nada y no sabía si correspondía a mis sentimientos o no. Aunque el hecho de que me correspondiera era casi imposible.

Entre al comedor y fui con el resto de asistentes ignorando las miradas confundidas de todos

-Con esto terminamos con los asistentes- dijo Master ignorándome

 ***Narrador P.O.V.***

En el comedor había un ambiente tenso. El extraño actuar de Link había despertado sospechas en los luchadores.

-¿Crees que a Link le guste esa chica Midna?- le pregunto Ike a Marth- eh responde princeso

-Ike dije que me dejaras de llamar princeso- le respondió

-Responde-

-pues creo que sí pero no deberías meterte en asuntos ajenos- le reprocho Marth

-genial eso quiere decir que tengo luz verde- dijo Ike ignorando el ultimo comentario

-¿Eh?-

-con Samus- le respondió Ike

-¿qué pasa con Pit?- pregunto Marth

-1, no creo que sea rival para mí y 2, la mayoría de los luchadores nos hemos dado cuenta que él va con Zelda- le respondió Ike

-Y yo que te tomaba como un ignorante- le dijo Marth con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ike iba a responder pero lo interrumpió el sonido de un portazo. El héroe del Crepúsculo había entrado al comedor con una cara decidida.

-¡Ganare esta competencia!- dijo Link

Master quien estaba hablando con su hermano Crazy se giró a ver al héroe de Hyrule y sonrió al ver que había recobrado su ánimo usual.

(Cuando los personajes digan algo se levantaran de su silla)

-Si tú le pondrás empeño yo igual- dijo Pit

-Yo igual, que por ser princesa no soy débil, daré el 100%- dijo Zelda

\- Si darán el 100% yo daré el 120- dijo Samus

-Pika- dijo nuestro roedor favorito

-Ejem- dijo Palutena- ustedes no se pueden comparar con una diosa-

-Se equivocan seré yo quien gane- dijo Fox

-No, seré yo Fox- dijo Falco

-Les mostrare porque soy el portador de Monado- dijo Shulk

-Yo ganare- dijo Ness

-No yo- dijo Toon retadoramente

-A si quieres pelea- le respondió Ness

-No podrán con mi velocidad- dijo Sonic

-Te equivocas, erizo- dijo Falcón

-¡Nosotros ganaremos!- dijeron Marth y Ike al unísono

-Los villanos ganaremos este torneo- dijo Ganondorf a lo cual todos los villanos le siguieron

-Ganare yo- dijo Mario

-Temo que estoy en desacuerdo Mario- le dijo Peach

-Lo siento, Mario, Peach pero yo ganare- les dijo Rosalina

-Daré todo lo que tengo- dijo Megaman

-Waka- dijo Pacman

-The victory is my destiny- dijo Meta Knight

-poyo- dijo Kirby

-No podrán contra mí- dijo Little Mac

Poco a poco los peleadores se animaban lo cual ponía muy contentos a los ayudantes y en especial a los Hermanos Hand.

-Este torneo estará interesante- dijo Crazy a su hermano

-Si- le respondió Master

* * *

Lamento haber tardado en escribir este cap bueno en subirlo porque escrito lo tengo desd semanas atras(P.D.1: Lo tenia escrito en hoja pero no lo habia pasado a computador)(P.D.2: No se con quien me disculpo si no creo que haya alguien leyendo esto)

Tengo 2 razones:

1- Liceo

Estamos terminando (yo todavia no salgo de clase ='( )pero ya practicamente no asemos nada

2- Flojera

XD

Ojala pudiera pedirle a la diosa Palutena que eliminara la flojera pero ella no existe ='( Ñe tampoco creo que pudiera XD

Bien ya que las di a conocer en esta cap, las parejas principales son:

MidLink

ZelPit

SamIke

...Etc

.

.

.

.

.

.

Realmente no se que mas poner a si que me despido gente Bye

 ** _-LightNax_**


	8. El torneo comienza

Disclaimer: Ssb no me pertenece si no a Nintendo

 **Capítulo 4:** _ **El torneo comienza…**_

-Bien- Lyn se paró en un pequeño escenario que había en el comedor la cual se usaba para discursos- Desde la ronda 1 a la 5 se dividirán en grupos, cada uno marcado con una letra , ahora les digo los grupos…

 **Grupo A:**

-Mario

-Zelda

-Pit

-Palutena

-Entrenadora de Wii Fit

-Little Mac

-Alph

-Capitan Falcon

-Sonic

-Jigglypuff

-Diddy Kong

-Aldeano

-Lucario

-Dúo Duck Hunt

-Toon Link

 **Grupo B:**

-Megaman

-Lucina

-Aldeana

-Lemmy

-Pit Sombrío

-Ike

-Wario

-Bowser

-Reflet

-Greninja

-Samus

-Pacman

-Rey DeDeDe

-Pikachu

-R.O.B.

-Los grupo tendrán un participante menos- dijo Lyn

 **Grupo C**

-Link

-Kirby

-Iggy

-Larry

-Marth

-Donkey Kong

-Rosalina y Destello

-Shulk

-Ganondorf

-Olimar

-Ness

-Falco

-Bowser Jr

-Charizard

 **Grupo D**

-Luigi

-Morton

-Meta Knight

-Fox

-Mr. Game & Watch

-Robin

-Ludwig

-Peach

-Roy

-Entrenador de Wii Fit

-Yoshi

-Sheik

-Wendy

-Dr. Mario

-Los miembros de los grupos se enfrentaran, quien gane su combate se llevara 2 puntos y el perdedor -1 punto, ¡ah!, y si empatan será 1 punto para cada uno- explico Lyn

-¿Y la muerte súbita?- pregunto Peach

-No habrá durante esta ronda- dijo Lyn

Los combates serán los siguientes:

 **Grupo A**

Mario vs Alph

Zelda vs Palutena

Pit vs Duo Duck Hunt

Entrenadora vs Little Mac

Capitan Falcon vs Sonic

Jigglypuff vs Diddy Kong

Aldeano vs Toon Link

Lucario vs Un holograma hecho con máquinas especiales para eso.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Todos levantaron la mano, pata o lo que sea que tuviesen- bien si no hay ninguna procedo a retirarme-

-¿Y el resto de combates?- pregunto Fox

-Se los diré en la cena de mañana- Dicho esto, Lyn se retiró.

-…- Midna quien estaba al lado de Lyn hasta hace solo unos momentos dijo- Los combates son mañana a las 10:00 A.M. ¡NO FALTEN!- dicho esto, ella también se retiró.

Peach aprovecho que nadie ocupaba el escenario y subió.

-¡Noche de chicas en mi habitación! No falten- dijo

-Allí estaré Peach preciosa- dijo Bowser para luego recibir un sartenazo en la cara hecho con la Sartén del DOLOR (No me digas)

El almuerzo paso normal pero luego de este. Ike reunió algunos chicos de la mansión y se los llevo a la sala.

-Como los veteranos saben soy Ike y soy el mejor de por aquí. Si me desafían la pagaran caro- dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Y entonces porque no llegaste ni a los 8 mejores del torneo pasado- dijo Link quitándole los aires de superioridad

-Calla- le dijo Ike

-¿Cómo se llaman? – Pregunto Link ignorando por completo al mercenario- Yo soy Link y este ángel – dijo apuntando al chico a su lado- se llama Pit

-Un gusto- respondió el ángel

-Me llamo Shulk-

-Yo Megaman-

-Little Mac-

-Yo soy Dark Pit y ese de ahí – dijo apuntando a Pit- es mi copia-

Todos miraron a Dark Pit

-¡Eso no es cierto, cállate Pitto!- le reprendió Pit

-¡Que no me llames así!- respondió Pitto - ¡Hey!

Y lo hiso sin romper la cuarta pared

-Okey- dijo Dark Pit

-Las copias no tienen derecho a pedir nada- dijo Ganondorf quien estaba parado en una esquina de la sala

-Ganondorf yo no te invite- dijo Ike

-Yo me meto porque me meto- dijo Ganondorf

-¡Vete!-

-Yo me voy cuando quiera-

Todos sabían que se aproximaba una pelea. Ganondorf se acercó a Ike y estaban a punto de pelear cuando…

-¡PUM!-

Un disparo pasó entre ellos destruyendo una de las paredes

 **En la oficina de Master**

-¡Crazy llama al servicio de reconstrucción!- grito Master quien estaba viendo las cámaras

 **Devuelta con los chicos.**

-Si van a pelear háganlo en la arena- dijo Samus interrumpiendo la pelea

-Tch- Ganondorf se fue sin decir nada más

-Gracias- le dijeron todos a Samus, excepto Ike

-No hay de que- dijo Samus y se fue

Ike se quedó mirando a la puerta por la que se fue Samus.

-¿Porque no te le declaras?- dijo Marth a su amigo

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-No tengo el valor-

-Pe…- Marth fue interrumpido

-¿¡Te gusta Samus!?- dijo Pit

Ike se quedó de piedra. Se le olvido que media mansión estaba ahí.

-Ups- dijo Marth sin tomarle mucha importancia hasta que…

-Marth- dijo Ike quien tenía un aura oscura.

-Si ¿Ike?- pregunto Marth algo asustado

-¡VEN ACA!- dicho esto Ike empezó a perseguir a Marth por toda la mansión.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa! hoy estoy feliz porque pusieron en Smash a uno de los personajes que yo mas queria: Bayonetta uiiiiiii

Bien como estoy feliz voy a hacer Maratooooooooon (aunque posiblemente a todo el mundo le importe una M##### que haga maraton pero bueeeeeeeeno yo quiero hacerlo y no me pueden detener a si que que empiceeeeeeee.

Maraton: Viva Bayonetta (1/3)

 _ **-LightNax**_


	9. Pijamada

Disclaimer: Ssb no me pertenece si no a Nintendo

 **Capítulo 5:** _ **Pijamada**_

-Peach ¿Estas lista?- pregunto Zelda frente a la puerta del baño de su habitación.

Las habitaciones eran todas iguales desde la entrada se podía ver 2 camas bastante grandes en la que bien cabían 10 personas (Ok no), frente a una de las camas, al lado de la puerta había un armario a al lado de la otra cama había otro armario y al lado De este una puerta que da a un baño, ah, y un cofre al final de una de las camas.

-Si- dijo Peach mientras salía del baño.

Peach tenía puesto un camisón rosa y Zelda un pijama morado. Estaban esperando a que el resto de las chicas de la mansión, puesto que iban a tener una noche de chicas.

-Peach, Zelda, ya estoy aquí- dijo Palutena mientras entraba.

(Como va vestida en resto lo dejo a la imaginación del lector – P.D.: No sean cochinos)

-Palutena, se toca antes de entrar- le reprocho Zelda

-Si, por cierto, miren con quien me encontré- dijo ignorando a Zelda y dejo entrar a una pequeña niña de pelo color rosa.

-Ho..Hola- dijo la pequeña niña.

-Ella es la Aldeana, se quedó en la puerta porque tenía miedo de entrar- explico Palutena

-Hay que cute- dijo Peach abrazando a la pequeña niña.

Poco a poco iban llegando el resto de chicas, primero Rosalina con su destello en brazos, luego la Ea (mote de la Entrenadora), luego Lucina y Reflet, por ultimo Sheik que venía con el pato del Dúo Duck Hunt, la Koopaling Wendy y la entrometida pokemon Jigglypuff.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?- le pregunto Peach a Wendy

-Dijiste que todas las chicas, además, no estamos en nuestro mundo así que no intentare raptarte- se defendió la Koopaling

-Más te vale- le amenazo Peach

-¿Y este pato?- pregunto Zelda señalando al pato (y ah quien mas)

-Sera pata- dijo Palutena

-Ok-

Después de que todas se presentaran empezaron a conocerse, se reían, algunas lloraba, etc. etc…

(No pondré otra vez las presentación ya que llevamos 3 capítulos iguales)

-Bien quiero que todas me digan la inicial del nombre del chico que les gusta y yo tratare de adivinar- dijo Peach con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo empiezo- dijo la Koopaling- ummm B-

-B, B, B,- Peach seguía pensando- ¿Bowsy?

-*suspira* si-

-INCESTO- dijeron todas

-No somos hermanos de sangre-

-Aaaaaaaaah-

-Me toca ummm- era el turno de Samus- I-

-¿de quién?- pregunto Peach

-adivina tú-

Peach: ¬¬ (Usare este método cuando quiera mostrar la expresión de un personaje)

-C- dijo Reflet

\- No sé ¿Es alguien de tu mundo?- pregunto Peach

\- Sí, estoy casada- revelo Reflet

-Uuuuuuh una casada- dijeron todas menos Lucina y Reflet

-No se burlen-

Reflet: -/-

-Pues yo no estoy enamorada de nadie- dijo Lucina

-¿Y Robin?- pregunto Zelda

-¡Es mi tío!-

-…- silencio incomodo

-Yo tampoco tengo a nadie- dijo Ea

-Mismo caso- confeso Rosalina

-Quak-

-Jiggly-

-¿Y tú Sheik?- pregunto Zelda

Sheik movió su cabeza en señal de No

-que callado- dijo Reflet

-callada- le corrigió Sheik

Reflet: -.-

-Ahora si habla-

-¿Palutena…?-

-R-

-¿De?-

-Alguien que no conozco

Todas: *Caída estilo anime*

-Y qué hay de ti Zeldita- pregunto la Diosa

-…-Zelda se quedó callada

-En su caso es una P- dijo Peach

-¡Eh!- grito Zelda

-P deeeeeeeeeeeeee… ¿Peach?-dijo Palutena para luego recibir un fuego de Din y un sartenazo de la Sartén del DOLOR (si no de que lo iba a recibir -.-)

-Lo siento- dijo una adolorida Palutena

-Es Pit ¿cierto?- dijo Samus con tono pícaro

-Ching Ching Ching- dijo Peach

-No es cierto- dijo Zelda

-Si lo es-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-Si-

-No- dijo Peach

-Si insistes- dijo Zelda en tono triunfante

-rayos- dijo Peach a lo cual todas rieron

-¿Y qué hay de ti Peach?- pregunto Lucina

-¿He?-

-¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto otra vez Lucina

-M-

-¿de?-

-Mario-

-No es novedad- dijo Zelda

-Igual que tú con Pit-

-Que no- dijo Zelda

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-No- dijo Peach tratando de engañar a Zelda

-Si insistes- Dijo Zelda nuevamente con tono triunfante

-Rayos-

* * *

Continuamos con la maraton.

Por cierto si eres seguidor de esta historia (que lo dudo mucho :( )tengo que decir algo luego haci que nos vemos...

Maraton: Viva Bayonetta (2/3)

 _ **-LightNax**_


	10. Las primeras batallas

Disclaimer: Ssb no me pertenece si no a Nintendo

 **Capítulo 6:** _ **Las primeras batallas**_

Eran la 9:00 A.M. y los que iban a luchar estaban desayunando.

-Utah odio levantarme temprano- se quejó Pit

-Creo que tengo ojeras- dijo Alph

-Las tienes- dijo Mario

-Me pasa por no dormir-

-¿No dormiste?- pregunto Lucario

-No, por los nervios-

-A mí todavía me duele la cara por el sartenazo de Peach- dijo Palutena

-Te pasa por decir estupideces- dijo Zelda

-Más respeto, que soy una diosaaaaaa…- Palutena se quedó dormida

-Tal vez hacer una pijamada no fue buena idea- se cuestionó Zelda

-Tengo sueño- se quejó Toon

-Uh Uh ah ah- dijo Diddy para después salir del comedor.

Diddy Kong iba caminando cuando de repente escucho un canto e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

¿Jiggly?- La pokemon miraba confusa a Diddy, no sabía que lo había dormido.

 **A las 10:00 A.M.**

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto Mario a su acompañante

-No- dijo Alph

-Pues vamos-

 **Mario Vs Alph**

 **Cuadrilátero**

La pelea dio comienzo. Mario corrió hacia Alph y le dio una patada, Alph empezó a lanzar pikmins pero Mario los esquivo, El corrió y cogió a Alph para luego lanzarlo.

Se oyeron gritos, La bola Smash apareció, Mario se subió a las luces para golpear la bola pero cuando la iba a romper, un Pikmin la golpeo antes.

Fin del Día

Alph despego en su cohete y después de un par de ataques de Hongos (No recuerdo como se llaman), El cohete aterrizo sobre Mario causando una explosión, mandando a volar a Mario

Ganador: Alph

 **Zelda Vs Palutena**

 **Llanuras de Gaur**

Parecía una secuencia. Zelda usaba Viento de Farore para aparecer detrás de Palutena y golpearla y luego se repetía pero invirtiendo los papeles.

Cuando ya tenían mucho daño acumulado, Palutena lanzo 2 misiles de luz los cuales Zelda reboto con Amor de Nayru pero nuevamente fueron reflejado por Palutena con el Reflector.

Lo que era una batalla se convirtió en un partido de tenis. Sin embargo Zelda solo alcanzo a rebotar una y la otra la mando a volar pero la que fue reflejada le dio a Palutena saliendo ambas.

Empate

 **Pit Vs Duo Duck Hunt**

 **Zona Green Hill**

Pit estaba tratando de evitar las latas y los discos que lanzaba el perro y los picotazos que daba el pato, cuando podía lanzaba una fleche hacia el perro pero estas eran esquivadas.

Apareció la bola Smash y después de un rato de intentar cogerla sin éxito fue Pit quien consiguió fue Pit

-Lo siento Perrito- dijo Pit

Three Sacred Treasures

Las múltiples flechas que lanzaba Pit dañaron mucho al perro y para rematar, Pit envió varias flechas hacia el cielo haciendo que cayeran como columnas de luz.

Con solo una fue necesaria para dejar K.O. al perro.

Ganador: Pit

 **Entrenador Vs Little Mac**

 **Puente de Eldin**

-Peleas bien- elogio Little Mac a la Entrenadora

-Gracias- iba a decir que el igual pero un cerdo gigante apareció por detrás y la mando a volar.

Ganador: Little Mac

-Ups-

 **Capitán Falcón Vs Sonic**

 **Circuito Mario**

Sonic y Falcón competían por quien era el más rápido ignorando que estaban en una pelea.

Ambos estaban agotados y decidieron que tenían que acabar con esto.

Sonic corrió hacia Falcón y lo embistió, por accidente cayo el también y no tenían fuerza para recuperarse.

Empate

 **Jigglypuff Vs Diddy Kong**

 **Campo de Batalla**

Ganadora: Jigglypuff por abandono.

Mientras tanto.

-ZZZ- Diddy seguía dormido

 **Toon Link Vs Aldeano**

 **Sobrevolando el Pueblo**

-Smash-

Toon se quedó mirando al Aldeano quien tenía un hacha en la mano.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Aldeano

Toon empezó a gritar y corrió al borde de la plataforma para tirarse.

Ganador: Aldeano

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se preguntó el Aldeano

 **Lucario Vs Holograma**

 **Liga Pokemon de Teselia**

Mega Evolución

Rápidamente Lucario acabo con el holograma de Donkey Kong usando su Mega Evolución.

Ganador: Lucario

Ya era hora de la cena y todo estaba tranquilo.

-Chicos les diré los puntajes del Grupo A.- dijo Lyn

Mario: -1

Zelda: 1

Pit: 2

Palutena: 1

Ea. -1

Little Mac: 2

Alph: -1

Sonic: 1

Falcon: 1

Jigglypuff: 2

Diddy Kong: -2 (por abandono)

Aldeano: 2

Toon Link: -1

Duck Hunt: -1

Lucario: 2

Ahora las batallas de mañana:

 **Grupo B**

Megaman Vs Lemmy

Samus Vs Ike

Wario Vs Reflet

Pikachu Vs Greninja

Lucina Vs Pitto

Aldeana Vs R.O.B.

Bowser Vs Pacman

DDD Vs Holograma

-Pero yo no quiero enfrentarme a Samus- dijo Ike

-Pos mala suerte- dijo Lyn- creo que es to…

-Te olvidas de lo de Peach- le recordó Midna

-A si Peach no vuelvas a usar el escenario- dijo y se fue con Midna

-Rayos me cacharon- maldijo Peach

-Quak-

* * *

Bien terminamos con el maraton ya que me duel la cabeza de tanto escribir.

Por cierto tendremos nuestro primer protagonista especial en el proximo capitulo.

Protagonista Especial: Cuando el prota no es uno de los personajes principales de la historia. En este caso si el protagonista no es Link, Pit, Zelda o Samus es un protagonista especial.

Y seraaaaa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo descubriran en el proximo capitulo (ja ja)

No eh puesto a Bayonetta o al resto de Dlc porque apareceran para la ronda 2 vale.

-Por cierto llevas hablando un rato de esa tal Bayonetta ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Pit

Ya lo hiciste

Pit:¬¬

Okey

-¿Quien es Bayonetta?-

...

-...-

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...

Maraton: Viva Bayonetta (3/3)

 ** _-LightNax_**

-HEY- dice Pit


	11. Pelea de Gemelos

**Disclaimer:** Ssb no me pertenece (ojala) si no a Nintendo.

 **Capítulo 7:** _ **Pelea de Gemelos.**_

En una habitación oscura, la cual se encontraba llena de pantallas que mostraban todo lo que sucedía en la Mansión Smash se encontraban 3 figuras.

-Parece que Megaman anda deprimido- menciono una de las figuras la cual era de un chico de pelo anaranjado con ojos Esmeralda.

-Lucina tiene la misma situación- menciono otra, la cual era esta vez una chica de pelo negro con ojos Zafiro.

-Master nos dio la misión de ayudar a los luchadores ¿No es así?- hablo esta vez un chico rubio de ojos color Rubí.

Las otras 2 figuras asintieron.

-Pues deberíamos ayudarlos-

-¿Pero nos mostraremos así como así?- pregunto el Oji Esmeralda.

El Oji Rubí dijo que no con la cabeza- Nos esperaremos unos días- dijo y se retiró.

-¿Uhm? Esto no es bueno- dijo la Oji Zafiro.

En una de las pantallas se podía ver a los gemelos Robin y Reflet peleando.

5 minutos antes.

Lucina recorría uno de los innumerables pasillos de la mansión, hasta que llego a la sala, allí se quedó mirando un lugar en específico cuando…

 _Flashback_

-Tranquila Lucina, tranquila- le decía Robin a Lucina quien se encontraba llorando.

-Es que no quiero quedarme quiero volver a Ylissle- dijo la princesa.

Ya había pasado 2 semanas del inicio del torneo. Lucina sufría de maltrato por parte de sus compañeros, principalmente de los villanos, a Lucina se le llamaba el clon de Marth y, aunque a este no le molestaba este hecho, todos seguían molestándola.

-¿El problema del clon?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Robin alarmado

-Soy Pit Sombrío- a Pitto se le hiso extraño el presentarse de manera tan natural, pero no podía comportarse de mala manera frente a esa chica, por alguna razón.- ¿Tu igual sufres el problema del clon?- Lucina asintió- Deberías ignorarlos, esos tipos son unos imbéciles.- con eso Dark Pit se fue.

Lucina se quedó mirando como el ángel de alas negras se iba.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Pit Sombrío- Lucina dijo su nombre.

Después de eso escucho gritos. Lucina corrió a la fuente del sonido y se sorprendió al ver a su tío (Explicación: Robin aquí está casado con Lissa) y a su supuesta madre de un universo paralelo pelearse.

-¿¡Que sucede aquí!?- pregunto Lucina.

-Este tarado se robó mi tomo de Thoron- dijo Reflet

-Corrección lo tome prestado- dijo Robin

-¡No me preguntaste!-

-Tome prestado sin avisar- aclaro Robin

-¡ESO ES UN ROBO, TARADO!- le grito Reflet a su "Hermano Gemelo"

-Paren ya- pidió Lucina sin éxito.

-¡ESTA BIEN, TE RETO A UNA BATALLA SMASH!- grito Robin.

Una semana atrás se habilito una arena de batallas para que los luchadores se retaran y pelearan.

-Acepto- dijo Reflet

-Ahí no- dijo Lucina para luego soltar un suspiro.

10 minutos después…

-Vas a caer- le amenazo Robin a su "hermana".

-No, serás tu.- le devolvió Reflet.

-*¿ _Que hago para poder detener las peleas de estos 2?*-_ pensó Lucina.

No era la primera vez que peleaban, ya había pasado varias veces desde que llegaron a la mansión, casi todas iniciadas por Robin y ganadas por Reflet, demostrando que esta era un poco, solo un poco, más madura e inteligente que su contraparte masculina.

En ese momento a Lucina se le encendió el foco y salió corriendo.

Lucina recorrió los pasillos de la mansión en busca de la habitación de la persona que necesitaba, cada puerta tenia los símbolos de quienes dormían en ellas, después de un rato logro dar con la que buscaba, en la puerta había: a un lado un símbolo del mango de una espada y arriba del símbolo había algo escrito: _"Shulk",_ Al otro lado había un símbolo de un arco y flecha y arriba un nombre muy conocido para ella.

Lucina abrió la puerta y dijo -¡Necesito tu ayuda!-

En la sala de tele transportadores.

-Hija de la grandísima- Dijo Robin maldiciendo a su hermana.

-Bastardo.- pronuncio Reflet – Vaya hermano más tarado me ha tocado-

En el momento en que iban a subir a los tele transportadores la puerta de la sala se abrió.

-¿Lucina?- pregunto Reflet

-No pelearan entre ustedes- dijo Lucina

-¿Cómo?-

-Pelearan en equipo- dijo Lucina

-¿¡COMO!?- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Robin

-Aprenderán a llevarse bien-

-¡Quien te crees para decirnos eso!- le reprocho Reflet –Además ¿contra quién pelearíamos?-

-Contra mí- dijo ella

-¿Tu sola?- le cuestionó Robin.

Lucina dijo No con la cabeza e hiso entrar a alguien al cuarto.

-¿Pit Sombrío?- pregunto Robin entre asombrado y confundido.

El mencionado solo dijo que Si con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo Reflet resignada.

Entraron en la tele transportadores y fueron enviados al campo de batallas

 **Robin – Reflet Vs Lucina – Pit Sombrío**

 **Coliseo de Regna Ferox**

-¡Smash!-

Lucina corrió hacia Robin la cual se defendió usando una Bronce Sword, Reflet logro repeler a Lucina y la primera uso un ArcFire para detenerla, Reflet uso Nosferatu sobre Lucina la cual recibió mucho daño.

Mientras Reflet y Lucina peleaban, Robin y Pitto igualmente lo hacían, Robin lanzaba ElWind a Dark Pit pero este los esquivaba usando el don de vuelo, Pitto aprovecho que a Robin se le acabaron y ataco con el Brazal Eléctrico lanzando a Robin lejos.

Lucina después de escapar del Nosferatu recibió un ArcFire que la dejo malherida, Reflet iba a cargar su tomo de Thoron pero no lo encontraba, fue en ese momento que recordó que su hermano no le había devuelto el tomo, Tan enojada estaba con su hermano que no se percató que Dark Pit iba hacia ella con el Brazal Eléctrico lanzándola cerca de donde se encontraba su hermano.

Robin, quien ya se había recuperado, corrió hacia su hermana preocupado, y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto Reflet algo confundida.

-Somos equipo ¿recuerdas?- le dijo su hermano- además no puedo dejar indefensa a mi hermanita- dijo el estratega con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Reflet no pudo evitar sonreír igualmente, puesto que, aunque no eran hermanos de verdad se sentía como si lo fuesen.- Gracias- dijo ella

-De vemos trabajar juntos para ganar este combate- le dijo su hermano.- Ten- dijo y le dio su tomo de Thoron.

De repente se oyeron los gritos de asombro del público: Había aparecido la Smash Ball.

-Yo los distraeré, tu ve por la Bola Smash- dijo el chico.

-Vale-

Lucina y Pitto iban por la Smash Ball pero fueron detenido por un Thoron de Robin el cual se apresuró a usar un Nosferatu sobre Lucina, Dark Pit iba a usar el Brazal Eléctrico para liberar a su compañera pero varios agujeros aparecieron por el escenario y de ellos salieron varios mecanismos y plataformas, y una de estas se llevó a Robin y a Lucina muy arriba haciendo que el ataque de Dark Pit fallara. Después de un rato Lucina se liberó del Nosferatu pero recibió un ArcFire de parte de su tío. (Pobre Lucina xD)

Robin fue golpeado por una flecha la cual había sido lanzada por Dark Pit que voló hacia ellos y trato de golpear a Robin cuando…

-¡Thoron!-

De repente un rayo golpeo a Pitto el cual salió disparado.

-¡Te dije que fueras por la Bola Smash!-

-Espera- le dijo su hermana.

Pasaron unos segundo y Reflet fue envuelta en un aura dorada, el Thoron había dado de lleno a la Smash Ball y de paso golpeado a Pitto.

-Ah ya veo- dijo el estratega- espera- cargo un poco su tomo de Thunder- ¡ElThunder!-

El hechizo le dio a Lucina quien recién se recuperaba del ataque y esta fe lanzada por los aires, cayendo cerca de Pitto. Reflet se acercó a ellos y…

Dual Pair

Se dibujó un círculo mágico en el suelo y de repente en el medio del círculo apareció el príncipe de Ylissle y esposo de Reflet, Chrom.

Chrom corrió hacia Lucina y Pitto y los golpeo con su espada lanzándolos al aire, Reflet y Chrom saltaron y empezaron a golpeas a sus contrincantes, Chrom con su espada y Reflet con sus hechizos. Después de un rato igual les dieron en golpe final y los sacaron volando del escenario.

Chrom desapareció y Reflet regreso con su hermano.

-Bien hecho, Torpe- le felicito su hermano usando un sobrenombre en forma de broma.

-Tu igual, Tarado- dijo Reflet

Salieron del escenario y se encontraron con Lucina y Pitto.

-Me alegra que hayan resuelto sus problemas- dijo Lucina

-Sí, te lo agradezco Lucina- respondió Reflet

-Sí, muchas gracias, y a ti igual Pit Sombrío- dijo Robin

Pitto solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos- dijo Reflet saliendo de la habitación.

-Bye- dijo Robin

Reflet y Robin se fueron dejando solos a Dark Pit y Lucina.

-Pitto- dijo Lucina

Pit sombrío simplemente salió de la habitación, ignorando a Lucina quien se limitó a seguirlo. Llegaron a una de las salas de la mansión, la cual se encontraba vacía.

-¡Pitto!- grito Lucina para llamar su atención.

-No me llames así- pidió Dark Pit (si pidió).

-Lo siento- dijo Lucina con tono de arrepentimiento- y Gracias-

-No hay de que, de todas formas tenía planeado entrenar- contesto el ángel de alas negras.

-No es solo por eso- dijo Lucina sorprendiendo al ángel.

-¿Entonces porque?- pregunto el ángel negro.

-Por.. Tu consejo de hace días- le respondió Lucina

-Ah eso- dijo Pitto sin darle demasiada importancia- no fue nada-

-Dark Pit enserio te agradezco- dijo Lucina sacando una lagrima- si no hubiera seguido tu consejo no habrían dejado de molestarme, aparte también hiciste eso.- dijo Lucina sobresaltando un poco al ángel.

 _Flashback_

Lucina estaba en uno de los almacenes buscando una cobija, puesto que había hecho bastante frio esas noches.

-Aja, aquí tenemos a la copia- dijo Ganondorf mientras entraba al almacén. Lucina solo lo ignoro- ¿Me estas ignorando? Estoy harto necesito a alguien a quien molestar y ese alguien vas a ser tu.-

Lucina seguía ignorándolo siguiendo el consejo de su amigo el ángel, esto solo enfureció más a Ganondorf quien la tomo por el cuello y empezó a ahorcarla.

-Su..suelt..- Lucina apenas podía hablar debido a la falta de aire.

En ese momento una flecha golpeo el hombro a Ganondorf.

-Suéltala- dijo Dark Pit quien apuntaba a Ganondorf con su arco.

-¿Y si no que?- le amenazo Ganondorf que había soltado a Lucina para darle frente a Dark Pit.

Lucina empezó a toser mientras se tomaba el cuello en señal de dolor.

-¿Qué harás angelito pelear por tu novia?- le dijo Ganondorf, Pit Sombrío ignoro el ultimo comentario- ¿O huiras como la gallina que eres?-

Dark Pit salto sobre Ganondorf con el Brazal Eléctrico en mano y empezó a golpearlo. Después de un rato Ganondorf logro quitarse al ángel de encima pero este uso la modalidad de largo alcance de este y le dio en la cara a Ganondorf, esto hiso que se enfureciera más.

-Te arrepentirás de eso- le amenazo Ganondorf y acto seguido saco la espada de los 7 sabios y se abalanzo sobre Pit Sombrío.

Intento golpearlo varias veces pero Dark Pit los esquivo y luego uso nuevamente el Brazal Eléctrico y disparo a Ganondorf en la cara, desorientándolo y luego lo embistió nuevamente con el Brazal Eléctrico.

-Ya veras, ¡Me vengare por esto, Copia Barata!- maldijo Ganondorf y salió del almacén.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Pit Sombrío a Lucina al momento de arrodillarse a su lado.

-Sí, estoy bien- contesto Lucina tranquilizando al ángel.

-Bien- respondió el ángel de alas negras aliviado y ayudando a levantarse a la princesa.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Lucina había empezado a llorar por recordar aquello. Sorprendentemente Pit Sombrío la abrazo y la acurruco en su pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Tranquila- le susurro Dark Pit.

-Gracias Pitto- Lucina reflexiono sobre lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta de cómo había llamado a su compañero- Lo siento.-

-No importa- dijo el ángel.

Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, poco a poco se acercaron y cerraron los ojos, luego… sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que duro tan solo unos instantes.

Flash

Un flash los hiso separarse y Dark Pit se enojó mucho al ver quien fue.

-Seguro que Peach pone esto en la portada del diario- Dijo Pit quien tenía una cámara en mano y una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡HIJO DE.. VUELVE AQUÍ!- Le grito el ángel oscuro a su gemelo mientras lo perseguía.

Lucina solo pudo reír ante la situación, parecían hermanos reales, parecido a lo que acababa de pasar con Robin y Reflet.

* * *

O.O Mas de 2.000 palabras, no me lo puedo creer.

En fin volviendo al tema tengo varios puntos que tratar que me eh olvidado mencionar antes:

1) Pareja: Pues si Pit Sombrio y Lucina son pareja y creo que el como quedo el momento en que se dan su primer beso (No solo ellos si no tambien el primero del fanfic), Si no te gusta esta pareja o cualquiera de las otras que aparecen, puedes quedarte o irte, como quieras.

2) Capitulo: Creo que me ah quedado bastante bien.

-Ves lo que consigues por ponerle empeño- dijo Zelda

Si, tienes razon.

Zelda: ^^

3) Batallas: No soy muy bueno con las batallas asi que perdonenme, aunque creo que esta batalla quedo bastante bien. ^^

4) Hice una pequeña referencia a Pokemon (Se encuentra casi al principio, no es muy difícil de encontrar.) a medida vaya avanzando la historia haré varias veces esto y cuando las encuentren recibirán una pequeña recompensa, si la encuentran me avisan en los comentarios.

5) Comentarios: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. En especial a Lucy Strife81 y tambien que quiero decir 2 cosas: 1.- Es normal, es lo que causa el amor y 2.- dolor es en mayusculas: Sarten del DOLOR ^^ pero gracias por comentar, THANKS!

En fin como dije gracias por los comentarios, Bye.

 _ **-LightNax**_


	12. Escuela militar

**Disclaimer:** Ssb no me pertenece si no a Nintendo

 **Capítulo 8:** _ **Escuela militar.**_

-Pit ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Link le pregunto al ángel que se encontraba en la cama de al lado.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas del inicio del torneo y Link y sus amigos iban bastante bien en cuanto a la clasificación.

-Si claro- respondió el ángel.

-¿Te gusta Zelda?- le pregunto el elfo.

-¿¡EH!?- Pit se sobresaltó, la pregunta le tomo de improviso.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto de nueva cuenta el elfo.

-Mejor dicho no puedes hacerme ninguna pregunta- respondió el ángel.

-Pit-

-…-

-Pit-

-…-

-¡Pit!-

-…-

-Sabes que el que no me respondas, demuestra que tengo razón ¿verdad?- dijo Link sin rendirse.

-…-

-…-

-... Bien ¡Es cierto!- dijo finalmente el ángel.

-Porque no se lo dices- le animo el hyliano.

-¿Y a ti no te gusta?- pregunto el ángel cambiando de tema.

-Pues no, más la veo como una hermana.- respondió el elfo

-Te gusto Midna ¿verdad?- pregunto el ángel con curiosidad.

Link se sonrojo inmediatamente- pues sí, ¿se nota mucho?- pregunto el héroe de Hyrule preocupado.

-Por el escándalo del comedor a principios del torneo, yo diría que todos en la mansión lo saben- le respondió Pit

-m*erda- dijo el elfo

-No digas esas cosas-

-jeje lo siento-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡Oye me cambiaste de tema!- le reprocho el elfo.

Ni Link ni Pit se habían dado cuenta de que 2 personitas estaban afuera de la habitación escuchando lo que conversaban.

-creo que es momento de que les ayudemos, ¿Verdad, Pikachu?- pregunto la diosa peli verde a su compañero roedor que se encontraba en su hombro.

-¡Pikaaaa!- respondió su compañero

-Bien, creo que es hora de una pequeña intervención divina- dijo la diosa y se fue.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

-Levántense todos ¡QUE SOYS UNOS HOLGASANES, VENGAN A LA SALA!- dijo Lyn por un altavoz.

-Joder, pero son apenas las 3:00 de la mañana- dijo Pitto- Que no me llames así.

Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no rompas la cuarta pared.

-…- Dark Pit se levantó y se dirigió a la sala.- así está mejor-

-…bien- y así Dark Pit junto a Shulk, quien dormía en la misma habitación, fueron a la sala.

 **En la sala.**

-bien, ¡hoy haremos entrenamiento militar!- dijo Lyn quien se encontraba junto a Midna, Magnus, Ashley y Ámbar.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijeron todos los luchadores.

-Nunca se hiso un entrenamiento militar así que lo haremos ahora, en caso de que otra amenaza como Tabuu aparezca, además les servirá en el torneo.- dijo Ámbar.

-maldito Wolf, se libró de una buena- dijo Fox malhumorado.

-tranquilo Fox- le tranquilizo su compañero Falco.

-Magnus, llévalos al área de entrenamiento- dijo Lyn

-¡vengan holgazanes!- grito Magnus y los llevo a un espacio abierto.

En ese lugar había varias pistas y obstáculos, Magnus tomo un silbato y lo usa.

-*pitido* Escuchen holgazanes la primera tarea será correr 30 vueltas al campo- dijo Magnus dejando a varios con la boca abierta.

-¡30 VUELTAS!- dijeron todos menos Sonic y Falcón.

-Pfft, será fácil- dijo el erizo.

-Sí, y más fácil será para mí, maldito erizo- dijo el Capitán Falcón.

-por alegar 20 más y por creer que será fácil 30 más, serán 100 vueltas.- dijo Magnus

-¿Todos?- pregunto Rosalina

-sí, todos-

Eso hiso que todos miraran mal a Sonic y a Falcón

-Rayos- dijeron los 2.

-Reglas: no superpoderes, cuentan la supervelocidad, levitar, volar y cualquier cosa que se me haya olvidado- aclaro Magnus

-Rayos- dijeron Sonic, Palutena, Pit, Rosalina y Dark Pit, aunque a Meta Knight no le importaba.

-Sin vehículos-

-rayos- dijeron Falcón, Wario, Bowser Jr y los Koopalings.

-Y a cualquiera que pille sin correr, correrá 50 vueltas más de castigo.-

-…-

-Que esperan ¡A CORRER HOLGAZANES!- les grito y acto seguido ya todos estaban corriendo.

 **Quedan 100 vueltas.**

-¿siempre es así?- pregunto Link a Pit

-creo, no lo conozco mucho- dijo Pit

-¿pero viene de tu mundo, no?- dijo Samus quien se unió a la conversación.

-sí, pero solo lo eh visto en 2 ocasiones.- aclaro Pit

-No quiero pensar si es así todo el tiempo- dijo Zelda quien daba todo lo que podía para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

-No vayas tan rápido, te cansaras antes- dijo Pit preocupado.

-estoy bien Pit, no te preocupes- dijo Zelda para tranquilizarlo.

 **Quedan 90 vueltas.**

-Estoy agotado- dijo Wario cayendo al piso.

-recluta Wario, 50 vueltas más- le grito Magnus

-pero no somos reclutas- dijo el Entrenador de WiiFit

-por cuestionarme, 100 vueltas extras-

-Fuck- dijo el Entrenador.

-yo no puedo más- dijo Toon

-aguanta amigo- le alentó Ness

-No puedo más- y Toon finalmente cayó al piso

-Recluta Toon, Recluta Wario, a la sala de castigo- le grito Magnus.

En mitad del campo había una clase de cabaña de una habitación sin ventanas. Toon y Wario entraron a duras penas, pero hay iban a pasarlo mal.

-Yo voy a disfrutar viéndolos sufrir- dijo Grahim quien se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, este tenía un látigo en la mano.

-Tienes razón- dijo Dark Samus quien preparaba su cañón.

-Rayos- dijeron Wario y Toon.

 **Quedan 70 vueltas.**

-Tierra llamando a Ike- dijo Marth chasqueando los dedos enfrente de la cara de su amigo.

-A ¿Qué?-pregunto el mercenario.

-Estabas embobado mirando a Samus- le dijo Marth

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Se quedó embobado de nuevo-

 **Quedan 30 vueltas.**

Eliminados:

Luigi

Peach

Bowser

Rosalina

Todos los Koopaling

Dr. Mario

Wario

Mr. Game & Watch

Zelda

Ganondorf

Toon Link

Pit

Marth

Robin

Reflet

Lucina

Kirby

Rey DeDeDe

Fox

Falco

Pikachu

Charizard

Jigglypuff

Duo Duck Hunt

Ness

Aldeano

Aldeana

Olimar

Alph

Entrenador de Wii Fit

Shulk

Pacman.

-Venga flojonasos, Solo quedan 30 vueltas- dijo Magnus

-Yo no puedo más- dijo Megaman tirándose al piso.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Mario

-Nenas- dijo Bowsy pero tropezó con una roca.- rayos mi pie, no puedo continuar-

 **Quedan 5 vueltas.**

Nuevos eliminados:

Mario

Yoshi

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Link

Sheik

Dark Pit

Lucario

Greninja

R.O.B.

Megaman

-vaya nenazas- dijo Magnus frustrado- de más de 50 solo quedan 8-

Quedan:

Samus

Palutena

Ike

Meta Knight

Little Mac

Capitán Falcón

Entrenadora de WiiFit

Sonic

-Yo no puedo más, acabare con esto- dijo Sonic y corriendo a toda velocidad termino las 5 vueltas restantes.

-Descalificado- dijo Magnus

-¿¡QUE!?- pregunto a todo pulmón Sonic

-Sin poderes, lo dije- dijo Magnus- A la sala de castigo.

-Fuck- dijo Sonic cansado

-Me sorprende que aguantes- dijo Little Mac

-¿Eso es un cumplido?- pregunto Ea

-Si lo es-

-ah-

-¿Y yo que?- pregunto Palutena que iba detrás de ellos

-…-

-p*to- dijo Palutena para luego golpearle la cabeza con su bastón.

-Palutena, Little Mac y Entrenadora fuera- dijo Magnus

-pero yo no hice nada- dijo Ea

-A la sala de castigo- dijo Magnus

-Fuck- dijeron los 3

Mientras tanto Ike, Meta Knight, Samus y Falcón estaban en otro tramo del recorrido.

-Au- Ike puso un pie para que Falcón tropezara.- maldito.

-Falcón e Ike eliminados-

-Rayos, me cacharon-

-p*to-

-Te pasa por hacer trampa- dijo Samus pasando de ellos.

 **Queda 1 vuelta.**

Samus y Meta Knight eran los únicos que quedaban, Samus corría en su traje Zero para más libertad.

-Que gane el mejor- le dijo Samus a Meta.

Meta Knight solo la miro y asintió.

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero en la recta final, Meta Knight desplego sus alas y llego primero a la meta.

-Eso está prohibido, yo gane- dijo Samus victoriosa.

-No Meta Knight gano- dijo Magnus

-¿WHATS?- dijeron todos

-En la última vuelta no se restringe nada- explico Magnus

-pero usted no dijo nada- critico Sonic

Meta Knight saco un libro y se lo paso a Samus.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-El libro de reglas del ejercicio- dijo Magnus

-¿Y porque lo tenía Meta?- pregunto Olimar curioso

-Se me callo ayer, el debió encontrarlo.

-…- todos se quedaron callados.- Fuck- dijeron todos los combatientes menos Meta Knight

-Tu sabias que haríamos esto- dijo Samus

-Y no nos dijiste- dijo Ike

Meta Knight solo uso su capa para desaparecer.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- dijo Falcón

…

 **Rato después.**

Ike había tomado una ducha y ahora estaba en uno de los muchos pasillos de la mansión.

-¿Pensando en Samus?- pregunto Marth al ver a su amigo.

-*suspiro* si- respondió Ike

-deberías declararte- le propuso su amigo

-no puedo- dijo

-Así que otro enamorado- se oyó una voz femenina atrás de ellos.

Ike quedo de piedra, reconocía la voz y sabiendo quien era, sabía lo que venía.

Ike se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Palutena con Pikachu en su hombro, ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-hola Palutena- dijo Marth

-Yoooooooo me tengo que ir- dijo Ike y salió corriendo.

Pikachu se bajó del hombro de la diosa y está activo su movimiento SuperSpeed y alcanzo a Ike, se puso enfrente de él y lo detuvo.

-Rayos- dijo Ike tras ser alcanzado por la diosa.

Ike se dio vuelta para tratar de escapar de la diosa pero se encontró con Pikachu, por su mirada se podía decifrar que cualquier movimiento haría que lanzara un AttackTrueno hacia él.

-Melda- dijo Ike tras ser atrapado

…

Nuevo capítulo.

Dios Magnus que cruel. XD

Supongo que nadie lo intento o es que nadie se dio cuenta, La referencia era como dije a Pokemon, mas especifico a la 3° generación, los colores de los ojos de los personajes son Ruby, Zafiro y Esmeralda.

Sin más que decir, se despide su amigo:

-Lightnax


	13. La confesión de Ike

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece si no a Nintendo.

 **Capítulo 9.-** _ **La confesión de Ike.**_

 _(Relleno, pero a mí me hace gracia, pueden leer xD)_

Los luchadores estaban realizando la segunda prueba, que era de escalada en un muro. El muro era grande y entraban 10 personas fácilmente, apenas había iniciado así que los que se encontraban escalando el muro eran:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Bowser

Rosalina

Yoshi

Bowser Jr

Larry

Roy

Wendy

Luigi se había desmayado porque decía que tenía miedo a las Alturas (Había subido 2 centímetros xD), Peach se quejada que las princesas no estaban para eso (Tampoco lo están para batalla oshe), Bowser se cayó por el peso mientras que Mario, Rosalina, Yoshi, Bowser Jr y los Koopaling llegaron arriba.

Iggy

Morton

Lemmy

Ludwig

Wario

Mr. Game & Watch

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Link

Zelda

Zelda no logro llegar arriba por culpa de su vestido, Los Koopaling no tuvieron problemas, Wario se cayó inmediatamente, Mr. Game no pudo por ser una figura plana (literalmente), Donkey, Diddy y Link no tuvieron dificultades.

Sheik

Ganondorf

Toon Link

Samus

Pit

Palutena

Marth

Ike

Robin

Reflet

Sheik no tardó en llegar arriba, Ganondorf se negó a hacerlo, Toon Link por orgullo (orgullo después de solo soportar 10 vueltas xD) no se rindió y al final llego arriba, Samus no tuvo dificultades por su increíble agilidad.

-¡Pit, tu puedes!- le animaba Zelda

Pit no pudo al principio pero después del ánimo de Zelda logro llegar arriba con ayuda de sus alas (Un impulso, no uso el don de vuelo), Palutena se rindió después de un par de intentos, Marth e Ike llegaron arriba sin muchas dificultades, Robin y Reflet tuvieron dificultades.

-Ahí que me caigo- después de decir eso, Reflet cayó al suelo.

-Ja Torpe- se burlaba su gemelo.

Robin se calló porque Reflet le ataco con un ElWind.

-Tarado- dicho esto, Reflet empezó a subir otra vez el muro.

-No subiré de nuevo, ¡saben que, me rindo!- a Robin se rindió (No me digas :P)

Kirby

Rey DeDeDe

Meta Knight

Little Mac

Fox

Falco

Pikachu

Charizard

Lucario

Jigglypuff

Los pokemon no tuvieron dificultades, tampoco Fox, Falco y Meta Knight, DeDeDe tampoco lo hiso mientras que Kirby con un poco de dificultad llego a la cima.

El resto no nos importan, así que pos nos los saltamos.

(Pos creo que aquí se acaba el relleno :P)

-Estos son los 10 más rápidos en llegar arriba:

1.-Dark Pit

2.- Samus

3.- Greninja

4.- Meta Knight (Destaca en todo oshe)

5\. - Falco

6\. - Fox

7\. - Greninja

8\. - Sheik

9\. - Sonic

10\. - Pit

Mañana carrera de obstáculos. Termino de decir Magnus y se retiró.

-carrera de obstáculo, estoy muerto- dijo para sí mismo Pit

-no te desanimes, seguro lo haces bien, entraste en los 10 mejores hoy- le animo Zelda

-si tienes razón- el ángel logro animarse después de las palabras de Zelda.

(Creo que empiezo a ser repetitivo oshe)

-Chicos, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego- comentó Palutena para después irse.

-¿Qué ira a hacer?- se preguntó Link

-pos no se oshe- dijo Samus, y luego todos la miraron raro- ¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuando hablas así?- le pregunto Zelda

-se me pego del narrador- confeso ella

Ejem

-Entiendo, entiendo, sin romper la cuarta pared- dijo ella.

(Tengo el chiste de la cuarta pared muy gastado oshe)

Ve a tu cuarto, te tengo una sorpresa.

-Espero sea una sorpresa de las buenas- todos la miraron raro, incluso el narrador- ¡Sin malpensar!- amenazo ella y luego se fue.

 **Al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación de Samus.**

Samus acababa de entrar en su cuarto que compartía con Palutena. Cuando entro 4 figuras se acercaron a la puerta.

-Entra ahí- le dijo Palutena a Ike

-No, no lo voy a hacer- dijo el mercenario.

-vamos, no es tan difícil- trato de animarlo Marth.

-No- respondió Ike seco

-Tú te lo buscaste- amenazo la diosa –Pikachu, ya sabes que hacer- le dijo la diosa al roedor.

-Piiiikaaa- no logro terminar.

-Está bien lo hare- dijo Ike moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Ike tomo valor y entro en el cuarto de Samus, ella se encontraba sentada en su cama.

-Ho..hola- saludo Ike en un tartamudeo.

-Hola Ike ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- respondió la cazarrecompensas.

-Etto… yo- Ike estaba nervioso. Miro a la puerta y desde un punto que Samus no podía ver, Estaban Marth, Palutena y Pikachu, los 3 levantando un pulgar y sonriendo (Palutena también guiñaba un ojo).

-¿Si?-

-Samus, hay algo que tengo que decirte- Las mejillas de Ike se tornaron rojas. Suspiro y dijo –Samus, ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, ¿Saldrías conmigo!?- dijo finalmente Ike.

-…- la cazarrecompensas se quedó callada y con el ceño fruncido -…Ike-

-¿Si?-

-dile a los chicos que se vayan-

Se oyeron pasos de personas corriendo por el pasillo. Marth y Palutena habían salido corriendo.

-¿lo sabias?- pregunto el mercenario desconcertado.

-Ike, ¿tenías que llegar a este punto para decirme lo que sentías?- pregunto Samus con un tono frio, ignorando la pregunta de Ike.

-…- el mercenario se quedó callado, estaba muy avergonzado.

Samus se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Ike.

-respóndeme- repico ella con un enojo notable en su voz.

-lo siento- dijo el mercenario, se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación pero Samus lo agarró del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Ike…- Samus parecía triste.

-Samus, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el mercenario preocupado.

-Te odio- dijo ella cuando le empezaban a salir lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?-

-No te diste cuenta…-

-¿de qué?-

-de… que yo también te amo- respondió Samus.

-¿Cómo?- Ike no pudo decir nada más porque Samus unió sus labios en un tierno beso.

-¡Pikaaaa!- exclamo feliz el roedor que no había salido huyendo como sus compañeros.

Extra: No hagas enojar a una Diosa.

-suerte que no nos persiguió- dijo un aliviado Marth

-yo quiero regresar- dijo Palutena sorprendiendo a Marth

\- ¡ESTAS LOCA, NO CONOCES A SAMUS, SI VOLVEMOS NOS MATARA!- dijo alarmado Marth

-Marth, ¿Me estas gritando?- dijo enojada Palutena.

-Eeeeeem, yo- Marth empezaba a preocuparse.

-¡Celestial Fireworks!- Palutena activo uno de sus muchos ataques.

-¡Eeeeeh!- Marth termino en el piso.

Palutena lanzo unos fuegos artificiales hacia Marth y cuando estuvo en el piso creo una pequeña explosión en donde él estaba, luego uso la retícula automática y los 3 disparos le dieron de lleno a Marth, Palutena corrió hacia él y uso el Reflector para golpearlo.

-Winged missile- Palutena se lanzó contra Marth como un misil y lo mando a volar.

-¡Eres peor que Samus!- dijo Marth volando estilo Team Rocket.

…

Hice esto por aburrimiento :V, pero me gusto como quedo, lamento que el principio sea relleno pero quería hacer más largo el capítulo, lo mismo pasa con el extra…

-Ayuda- dijo Marth con una muleta y vendas en su cabeza y brazo derecho. –Te matare narrador-

Ups, Sin nada más que decir, se despide su amigo.

 _ **-Lightnax**_

 _*salgo corriendo*_

-vuelve acá- dijo Marth


	14. Especial de Navidad: Ya no estas solo

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece si no que pertenece a Nintendo.

Aclaración; Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia principal, ya aclarado esto, Comencemos.

 **Especial de Navidad:** _ **Ya no estás solo.**_

Todos los luchadores se encontraban reunidos en la cena del 24 de Diciembre, todo estaba tranquilo, incluso los asistentes se encontraban ahí, Lyn empezó a golpear una copa usando un tenedor.

-Escuchad peleadores, hoy hemos recibido algunos regalos de sus seres queridos, Midna, Ámbar, Magnus y Ashley, ayúdenme- Lyn se acercó a una mesa que se encontraba llena de regalos

-Los primeros son para los hermanos Mario y Peach, de parte de ToadWorth- dijo Ashley entregándole una caja a cada uno.

-Bowser, Bowsy y los Koopalings han recibido un regalo proveniente del reino Koopa-

-Yoshi recibió un regalo desde la Isla de Yoshi-

-Rosalina ha recibido un regalo de los Lumas del planetarium-

-Donkey y Diddy Kong han recibido un regalo de parte de Funky Kong y Dixie Kong respectivamente-

-Link recibió un regalo de sus amigos de Ordon-

-Zelda recibió un regalo de una tal Impa- (Impa no aparece en Twilight Princess pero hagamos como que si existe pero no hiso aparición en el juego)

-Toon Link recibió un regalo de Aryll y su abuela-

-Pit, Palutena y Dark Pit recibieron un regalo de parte de la diosa de la naturaleza, Viridi-

-¿Viridi enviando regalos?- se preguntó Pit

-más importante, ¿enviándonos regalos a nosotros?- dijo Palutena

-Siguiente, para Marth de Caeda- (Ni se si se llamaba Caeda, no me acuerdo: V)

-Para Ike de parte de los mercenarios de Greil-

-Para Robin, Reflet y Lucina de parte de la realiza de Ylisse-

-Para Meta Knight de Sharpe y Edge Knight-

-Para Mac de parte de Doc Louis-

-Para Fox y Falco de parte del equipo Star Fox-

-Para Pikachu de su entrenador Ash-

-Para Ness de parte de Paula-

-Para el Aldeano de parte…-

Lyn: O.O

-Todo su pueblo-

-Se recaudó el dinero para poder mandar a hacer el regalo- explico Canela.

-Oh-

-Para Olimar hay 2-

-…-

-Yolo- dijo Olimar.

-Uno de la empresa Hocotate y otro de parte de su familia-

-Para Alph hay uno de parte del Capitán Charlie y Brittany-

-Para Shulk de parte de su… ¿Novia?- pregunto Midna.

-Si-

Todos: O.O

-malnacidos- maldijo Shulk

-De parte de Fiora…-

-Para Pacman de la Sra. Pacman-

-Del Dr. Light y Rolls para Megaman-

-Para Sonic de Tails, Knuckles y Amy-

-Y para aquellos que no recibieron ningún regalo, los asistentes hemos comprado unos cuantos para ustedes- dijo Lyn

La noche transcurrió tranquila, aquellos que tenían un regalo para alguien de la mansión se lo entregaron, pero había 3 en específico que no lo estaban pasando del todo bien.

-A veces desearía poder hablar con ellos, hacerme su amiga- dijo una chica de pelo negro.

-…- el rubio se quedó callado, observaba las cámaras viendo como todos disfrutaban de aquel festejo.

-chicos- hablo el tercero, el peli naranja.

-¿sí?- pregunto la chica.

-Master nos trajo unos regalos- dijo señalando tres cajas.

-Um, a ver- la chica se acercó y tomo una cajita pequeña, de ella saco un collar con forma de corazón.

-Es un dije- menciono el peli naranja.

-A ver- la chica lo abrió y encontró una foto de ellos 3 junto a Master y Crazy –que lindo-

El peli naranja abrió la caja más grande, era un Kit de estudio.

-¿EH?, ¿Y esto?- se preguntó el peli naranja.

-Jajá, se preocupan por tu futuro- se burló la chica.

La chica se empezó a reír y el rubio que normalmente estaba serio empezó a reírse igualmente.

-No tú también (spoiler)- dijo el de pelo anaranjado.

El rubio se acercó a la última caja, era de tamaño mediano y alargada, parecía un cuadro.

-Es… esto no es posible- dijo el oji rubí al ver su regalo.

Efectivamente era un cuadro, había un niño de ojos rubí y pelo rubio de aproximadamente 9 años y 2 adultos que probablemente eran los padres del niño. (Digo probablemente y yo soy el escritor :V )

-¿Cómo consiguieron esta foto?- al rubio se le empezaron a caer lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya no estás solo- dijo su compañera al momento en que lo abrazaba.

-Gra..Gracias- dijo el oji rubí y abrazo a su compañera.

-" _Como que empiezo a sobrar aquí"-_ pensó el oji esmeralda.

 **En la oficina de Master.**

-Hermano, voy a ir con los luchadores ¿vienes?- pregunto Crazy a su hermano.

-No- respondió Master secamente.

-Deberías ser más sociable- le dijo su hermano.

-Crazy, sabes que no los trajimos para hacernos amigos de ellos, ellos son simples *inserte spoiler de la historia aquí*- le reprocho Master.

-Yo ya no puedo verlos solo como eso, después de 4 torneos creo que no se les puede usar de esa forma- se sinceró Crazy.

-Yo seguiré viéndolos como un (Spoiler)- dijo Master –Además la Navidad solo es una vil tontería-

-¡Hermano!, no digas eso- le reprocho Crazy –Sé que lo dices porque estuvimos solos desde que nuestro padre nos abandonó-

-No se le puede llamar padre a "el"-

-Pero hermano, ya no estamos solos, ¡Están los luchadores!- Crazy quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Crazy, deja de decir tonterías- le reprocho Master.

-Bien, pero recuerda: Ya no estás solo- fue lo que dijo antes de salir.

Master tuvo un escalofrió al oír lo último. ¿Qué ya no estaba solo?, los luchadores solo eran (Spoiler), entonces: ¿Por qué verlos como algo más?.

-Je, desde cuando te volviste tan inteligente, Crazy- Master sonrió –es verdad, tal vez debí darme cuenta antes-

Master salió de su oficina con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

" _ **Ya no estás solo"**_

…

* * *

Holaaaas.

Aquí yo con un especial de navidad, pos no me critiquen, no soy muy bueno con los especiales.

" _Ya no estás solo"_ Me encanta esa frase, me identifico con ella. ^^

Bueno, hasta aquí el especial, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _ **-LightNax**_

 _ **"Feliz Navidad a todos"**_


	15. Tal vez

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece si no a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 10.-** _ **Talvez….**_

-¡Di mas Lucario!- le rogaba la diosa al pokemon aura.

En la sala de la mansión se encontraban reunidos varios smasher; Palutena, Pikachu, Lucario, Pit, Zelda, Link, Fox, Falco, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Marth, Reflet y Lucina. Pikachu les contaba lo sucedido entre Samus e Ike horas atrás y Lucario era su traductor.

-Eso es todo- dijo el pokemon.

-Auuh- Palutena parecía desilusionada –esperaba que llegaran a la cama-

-¡Lady Palutena!- Pit estaba indignado ante el comentario de su diosa –no debería decir esas cosas-

-Desde cuando me hablas así Pit- la diosa tenía un tono enojado.

-Nunca le he hablado así- dijo Pit nervioso agitando los brazos de un lado a otro.

-*suspiro* bueno iré con Peach- dijo la diosa mientras levantaba a Pikachu y tomaba de la pata a Lucario.

-¿para qué?- pregunto Zelda.

-Ella escribe el diario de la mansión, tengo que decirle- dijo Palutena antes de salir corriendo junto a Pikachu y Lucario.

-recuérdenme nunca contarle un secreto a ella- menciono Rosalina a lo cual todos asintieron.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que en un altavoz se oyó que alguien gritaba.

-¡Yo doy el anuncio!- se oyó la voz de Ashley.

-Es un simple anuncio, déjame hacerlo a mi- Magnus igual estaba ahí.

-¡Eso podría decírtelo yo a ti!- contesto Ashley.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ashley, Magnus no te portes como un niño- esta vez fue Lyn quien hablo.

-Yo estoy con Magnus, el tiene razón- Ahora Ámbar se había metido en la conversación.

-Eh… ¿saben que el micrófono esta prendido?- se oyó a Midna.

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio…

-En 10 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento- fue Midna quien hablo y luego los altavoces se apagaron.

-No entiendo porque debemos hacer esto- se quejo Fox.

-Lyn dijo que era por si Tabuu regresaba, o incluso algo peor- Link hiso recuerdo de lo mencionado por la ayudante.

-Pero nosotros pudimos vencer a Tabuu, ¿porque debemos hacer esto?- Fox seguía quejándose.

-Tal vez…- Zelda se puso pensativa.

-¿Tal vez qué?- pregunto Pit.

-Máster no nos haría perder el tiempo con nada-

-¿Y?- ah Falco no le parecía la respuesta.

-Tal vez sepa de la existencia de un enemigo más poderoso que Tabuu- Zelda no quería pensar eso, pero solo los tontos descartan posibilidades como esa simplemente porque no les gustan.

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en lo que dijo Zelda.

-Yo…- Mario iba a hablar pero…

-¡Cállense los 2!- se oyó los gritos de Peach a lo lejos ocasionando que todos salieran corriendo para ver qué pasaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el cual era el pasillo afuera de la oficina del diario, se encontraba Peach con Palutena, Lucario y Pikachu detrás de ella, Peach estaba gritándole a Falcón y Sonic.

-¡Escuchen tarados, si me hacen correr 100 vueltas otra vez por vuestra culpa, hoy cenaremos erizo rostizado!- Los amenazo Peach con fuego en los ojos y la Sartén del DOLOR en mano.

-Hey, y el que- se quejo Sonic.

-Se tirara al pozo más cercano- Dijo Peach.

-Glup- Sonic y Falcón solo asintieron ante la "amistosa" advertencia.

-No está bien amenazar Peach- dijo Palutena atrás de ella.

-"Y tampoco andar contando a todo el mundo los secretos de los demás"- pensó Lucario.

-No amenazo, prometo- dijo Peach, luego se volteo y vio a Rosalina –Rosa, es hora de cambiarnos-

Rosalina siguió a Peach.

-¿Cambiarse?- pregunto Mario

-Si nos harán correr 100 vueltas quiero verme bien- fue lo que respondió Peach antes de irse junto con Rosalina.

 **10 minutos después.**

Ya todos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Hoy, ¡Carrera de obstáculos!- dijo Magnus.

-¿¡Carrera de obstáculos!?- dijeron los Smasher

-¡Carrera de obstáculos!- respondió Magnus

-¿¡Carrera de obstáculos!?- volvieron a decir los Smasher

-¡Carrera de obstáculos!

-¿¡Carrera de obs…- los Smasher no pudieron terminar.

-lo repiten una vez más y le hago dar 100 vueltas al campo- les interrumpió Magnus.

-…- los Smasher se quedaron callados.

-¡Aquí!- Peach vestía un atuendo deportivo blanco con franjas rosas, botas rosas y el pelo amarrado a una coleta (como cuando vas con ella en una moto en Mario Kart).

-Peach, que bien te vez- le halago Mario.

-Gracias, y ahora, ¡Que empiece la carrera de obstáculos!- grito Peach.

(Hablare solo de las que importen)

 **Mario, Luigi y Peach.**

Mario gracias a su gran habilidad de salto no tuvo grandes problemas para atravesar el circuito de esta manera.

Luigi le tuvo miedo al circuito y salió huyendo.

Peach quedo noqueada en el segundo tramos del circuito al golpearse con un palo.

 **Bowser, Yoshi y Rosalina.**

Bowser no avanzo mucho antes que quedar noqueado por una llanta que estaba balanceándose de un palo.

Yoshi lo tuvo duro, pero al final logro llegar a la meta.

Rosalina termino antes que Yoshi y lo hiso con una elegancia increíble.

 **Mr. Game & Watch, Link y Zelda.**

Mr. Game & Watch no termino el circuito.

Link tuvo problemas pero consiguió llegar… apenas.

Zelda no pudo avisar mucho ya que el circuito estaba lleno de barro y llevaba puesto su vestido, así que no llego ni al segundo tramo.

 **Samus, Pit y Palutena.**

Samus no tardo en llegar a la meta gracias a su agilidad.

Pit fue quien más tardo de los 3 puesto que no se le daba muy bien, pero consiguió llegar.

Palutena logro pasar todo el circuito en solo 20 segundo, ¿Cómo?, ni yo lo sé y eso que soy el autor _:V_

 **Meta Knight, Little Mac y Fox.**

Meta Knight llego bastante rápido a la meta pero no logro superar a Fox.

Little Mac no se dio cuenta que una llanta lo iba a golpear y salió volando.

Fox llego en 10 segundo, consiguiendo un record.

 **Lucario, Jigglypuff y Greninja.**

Lucario no podía sentir el aura de los objetos así que lo tuvo difícil.

Jigglypuff paso por encima del circuito flotando y no… no lo descalificaron por eso.

Greninja se valió de sus artes ninjas (valga la redundancia) para llegar a la meta.

 **Lucina, Shulk y Pacman.**

Lucina pudo llegar a duras penas a la meta.

Shulk se valió de su Visión y pudo esquivar todos los obstáculos, llegando a la meta.

Pacman salió volando como Little Mac.

 **Megaman y Sonic.**

Megaman no llego para su mala suerte.

Sonic por tratar de ir rápido se golpeo varias veces y se cayó otras tantas por culpa del barro, pero al final llego.

-Y los 10 mejores son:

1.- Fox

2.- Rosalina

3.- Meta Knight (nuevamente; destaca en todo)

4.- Palutena

5.- Samus

6.- Pit

7.- Greninja

8.- Shulk

9.- Sheik

10.- Jigglypuff

Mañana es domingo así que hay descanso, hasta el Lunes soldados- Magnus se retiro.

-Ahora somos soldado- se quejo el Eo (el Entrenador)

-¿Alguien quiere hacer algo?- pregunto Zelda al grupo. (Link, Pit, Zelda, Samus, Palutena, Pikachu y Rosalina)

-Yo y Pikachu tenemos que planificar nuestro siguiente plan, digo, digo jugaremos a las cartas- dijo Palutena.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo jugar?- pregunto el ángel de alas blancas.

-¡NO!- la diosa se negó profundamente.

-Narrador dijiste que tenías algo preparado para el final del capítulo- dijo Samus.

Gracias por recodármelo Samus, a partir de ahora hare avances;

 _-¿Qué es esto Mew?-_

 _Unas extrañas criaturas se encontraban en la parte más alta de la torre Prisma._

 _-Tranquilo Boney- le dijo el Rubio psíquico a su perro._

 _-¡Al fin eh regresado!-_

 _-¿Un torneo de lucha?-_

 _-Suena interesante-_

 _-¿Seguro que no les molesta?-_

 _-Ya sabes, descansar de tanto matar ángeles…-_

 **Próximo Capitulo:** _ **¿Nuevos luchadores?.**_

…

Hola.

Nuevo capítulo, disculpad la tardanza.

…

Realmente no tengo nada que decir…

 _ **-LightNax**_


	16. ¿Nuevos luchadores?

**Disclaimer:** Ssb no es propiedad mía (ojala) si no que pertenece a Nintendo.

 **Capítulo 11.-** _ **¿Nuevos peleadores?**_

En un mundo donde criaturas extrañas con misteriosos poderes conviven en paz con los humanos. Se hallaba uno de esos extraños seres el cual estaba en la punta de la Torre Prisma en Ciudad Luminalia en la región de Kalos.

-Mew Mew- dijo una pequeña criatura de color rosa, un poco parecido a un gato.

-¿Qué quieres, Mew?- pregunto el otro ser el cual se le parecía bastante al primero pero él era más grande además de ser de color gris y una cola morada.

-Mew- volvió a decir el ser de nombre Mew mostrando una carta al más grande.

-¿Qué es eso, Una carta?- dijo el otro mientras tomaba la carta.

La criatura tomo la carta y se sorprendió al ver un símbolo muy conocido para él.

-Así que eh regresado, Eh-

A la extraña criatura la habían citado para dentro de 2 días en la Mansión Smash

Un pequeño niño rubio se encontraba vagando por un pequeño barrio, se encontraba bastante triste el parecer.

La razón: quería volver a ver a sus amigos, pero no había sido invitado al Torneo, por lo cual no había forma de comunicarse con ellos.

-¿Eh?- dijo el pequeño rubio al ver a su fiel mascota Boney el cual se dirigía hacia él, Cuando su perro llego con él se le tiro encima y empezó a lamerlo dejando caer algo.- Tranquilo Boney, tranquilo..- El rubio se percató de la carta que había dejado caer su mascota.- ¿Eh, y esto?- el chiquillo solo tobo que mirar el logo que tenía la carta para saber de quién era, esto lo alegro mucho.- Ness, Toon, ¡allá voy!-

El pequeño rubio había sido citado dentro de 2 semanas.

-Uhum- Un chico pelirrojo estaba en el balcón de su habitación enfurruñado por no haber sido invitado al torneo… otra vez.

-Roy ¿Estás ahí?- se oyó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa Lilina- respondió el pelirrojo

-Te llego una carta- dijo mientras le entregaba una carta.

-Haber- respondió con desgana el otro que ni se fijó en el símbolo que tenía la carta.

Después de leer la carta el chico sonrió y mucho

-¡Al fin!- dijo el pelirrojo.

Se le había citado dentro de 1 mes en la mansión.

En un lago el cual tenía una cascada se encontraba un luchador, este usaba un traje de lucha blanco, una cinta roja, guantes sin dedos rojos y además iba descalzo.

-Um- El luchador había salido de debajo de la cascada y se dirigía a una mochila que estaba cerca de un árbol cercano.- Donde esta…- dijo el luchador buscando algo en la mochila.- Aquí esta- dijo sacando una carta.

 _Flashback_

-Ten- le dijo un hombre el cual tenía cabello negro y bastante musculo. (Ahorrándome palabras: es Magnus)

-¿Una carta?- pregunto el luchador

-Léela luego- y se fue

 _Fin del Flashback_

-El luchador abrió la carta y la leyó.- Torneo Smash Bros, Ummm- El luchador se lo pensó un poco, pero decidió que iría, quería probar sus habilidades en aquel torneo.

Al luchador lo había citado dentro de 1 mes.

-Suena bien- dijo un rubio el cual portaba una gran espada, este chico había terminado de leer una carta que le había llegado.- Debería ir- decidió

A aquel chico lo habían citado dentro de un mes y 3 semanas.

-¿Seguros?- pregunto un chico peli blanco a sus hermanos.

-Claro- respondió uno el cual se llamaba Ryoma.

-Suena a una buena oportunidad- le dijo otra la cual se llamaba Hinoka

-Me parece bien- respondió otro el cual se llamaba Takumi

-Buena suerte- le deseo otra la cual se llamaba Sakura

En otro universo pasaba exactamente lo mismo…

-¿No les molesta que me vaya?- dijo una chica igualmente peliblanca a sus "Hermanos"

-Deberías aprovecharla, no se tiene una oportunidad así todos los días- respondió un chico llamado Marx el cual era el hermano mayor.

-Aprovecha- le dijo una chica de nombre Camilla

-Me siento feliz por ti- dijo otro de los "Hermanos" el cual se llamaba Leo

-Buena suerte, Onii-Chan- dijo una pequeña llamada Elise.

A los 2 se les había citado dentro de 2 meses.

-Y bien Jeanne ¿Tenias algo para mí?- pregunto una chica a su compañera.

La que preguntaba era una chica de pelo negro corto con un traje del mismo color, tenía en sus zapatos (o lo que sea que tenga, porque ahora no me acuerdo) unas pistolas y su amiga a era lo opuesto: esta tenía el pelo blanco y bastante largo además de usar un traje rojo.

-Sí, ten-le respondió Jeanne mientras le pasaba una carta la cual estaba abierta.

-¿La leíste?- la chica se preguntaba porque izó la preguntaba, siendo que era obvia la respuesta.

-Sí, te invitaron a un torneo de lucha- respondió la otra.

-A sí que un torneo ¿eh? Suena bien, digo descansar de tanto cazar ángeles- dijo un chico que había entrado.

-No te metas Rodin- dijo la pelinegra.

-Deberías aceptar- le sugirió Jeanne.

-Lo pensare-

La Bruja fue invitada dentro de 2 meses.

 _ **Avances:**_

 **-¡PIT!- Pit sombrio entro enojado al comedor.**

 **-¡PALUTENA!- Ike y Samus buscaban a la diosa.**

 **-Oh no, es el- dijo Lucario preocupado**

 **-Me agradas- le dijo Mewtwo al guerrero.**

 **-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Master.**

 **-Tu peor pesadilla- respondio una voz.**

…

Holaaaas, este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero no hallaba el momento de publicarlo.

En el siguiente capítulo aparece Mewtwo y a partir de ahora los Dlc aparecerán en el orden que fueron confirmados; Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy y Ryu, Cloud y por ultimo Corrin y Bayonetta.

Bueno sin más que decir, se despide su amigo;

 _ **-LightNax**_


	17. ¡Mewtwo a regresado!

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece si no a Nintendo

 **Capitulo 12.-** _ **¡Mewtwo a regresado!**_

Hera Lunes y todos desayunaban de forma tranquila.

-Oigan ¿vieron el diario?- pregunto Palutena a su grupo.

-Si, Pitto y Lucina están enamorados- dijo feliz Pit –valió la pena sufrir la ira de Pitto-

-¿Fuiste tú quien se lo dijo a Peach?- pregunto Zelda.

-Es por llamarme copia-

-No sabía que eras así Pit- respondió un sorprendido Link.

 **Mientras en otra mesa.**

-¿Viste el diario?- pregunto Reflet a su gemelo.

-A poco hay un diario- dijo Robin alarmado.

-Si, Peach deja uno en cada habitación- Reflet estaba extrañada por el despiste de su gemelo.

-Pues yo no lo eh visto- respondió Robin extrañado.

-¿Con quién duermes?-

-Con Megaman-

Por conveniencia de la historia, Megaman pasaba al lado de ellos en ese momento.

-Megaman, ¿Qué paso con el diario que debería estar en tu habitación?- pregunto Reflet extrañada.

-Si hablas del diario de Peach, se lo deje en su armario a Robin- respondió el robot.

-¡AH!, esos papeles, pensaba que eran basura y los tire- respondió Robin.

Megaman / Reflet: Facepalm.

-Este es el diario de hoy- dijo Reflet pasando un diario a su hermano.

-A ver- Robin leyó unas líneas y dijo –Ike perdió nuevamente contra Samus, que vergüenza de Héroe Radiante, Y de la misma manera, por un error al usar el Aether, ¿No es raro?-

-Página 2- le dijo Reflet.

-Ah- Robin fue a la pagina 2 y cuando la leyó abrió los ojos como platos –¡Lucina y Dark Pit!- grito tan fuerte que todos en el comedor se voltearon a verlo.

Robin se quedo un rato congelado, luego todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO- dijo Robin

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Megaman.

-Si su padre se entera me matara- respondió el estratega.

-En eso son iguales nuestros mundos, Chrom es muuuuuuuuuuuuy sobreprotector, por suerte no es la Lucina de mi mundo- dijo Reflet.

Lucina en ese momento se había sentado en la mesa.

-Lucina, ¿que significa esto?-

-¿No leíste?, salgo con Dark Pit- respondió Lucina sin tomarle importancia.

-NO TIENES PERMISO PARA ESO- respondió Robin tratando de no formar un escándalo.

-Ni que fueras mi padre- Lucina rodo los ojos.

-"Normalmente no se comporta así, ¿Lucina que te pasa?"- fue lo que pensó Reflet al ver el extraño actuar de Lucina.

-Pues…, yo me voy a mi mesa- Megaman iba a irse cuando…

-¿Tu te sientas con Dark Pit?- pregunto Lucina.

-Si- respondió el robot.

-Espérame que voy contigo- dijo Lucina tomando su bandeja y levantándose de la mesa.

-TODAVIA NO TERMINAMOS LUCINA- Robin estaba enojado.

-No tengo más que hablar contigo Robin- respondió Lucina y siguió a Megaman a una mesa en la que solo estaba Shulk.

-¡PIT!- Pit sombrío entro muy enojado al comedor.

-Ahí no, Pitto- dijo un preocupado ángel de alas blancas.

-¡PIT!- Dark Pit estaba que explotaba de la furia, tenía un periódico en la mano derecha -¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS!-

-Lo siento Pitto, pero tengo cosas que hacer- Pit tenía una gotita estilo anime.

Pit rápidamente activo su Don de Vuelo y estuvo un rato dando vueltas por el comedor siendo seguido por Dark Pit, después de un rato rompió una ventana y salió volando por ahí.

-YA VERAS- Dark Pit iba a activar su Don de vuelo para perseguir a Pit pero una mano se poso en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

-Dark Pit tranquilo- era Lucina quien hablaba –Vamos a sentarnos ya- Lucina dijo eso con una sonrisa.

Dark Pit se tranquilizo inmediatamente al ver la sonrisa de Lucina y fue a coger su bandeja para sentarse con ellos.

-Ay Pit, cuando aprenderás- se quejo Palutena pero…

-¡PALUTENA!- Samus e Ike buscaban a la diosa.

-Ahí no-

Samus e Ike entraron al comedor con un aura oscura rodeándolos y buscaron a Palutena con la mirada, cuando la hallaron:

-FUISTE TU- dijo Samus enojada –tu se lo dijiste a Peach- Samus la apuntaba.

Efectivamente, debajo de donde hablaba sobre Lucina y Dark Pit había un artículo sobre Ike y Samus.

-Aaaaaaah, hola Samus, Ike, tengo cosas que hacer ¿me perdonan?- dijo la Diosa para luego con su báculo dar 2 golpecito en el suelo y desaparecer.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- dijeron los 2 y salieron corriendo del comedor.

-¿Serán todos los de su mundo así?- dijo Zelda un poco preocupada.

 **Después de un rato.**

-¡Escuchen todos, Máster tiene un anuncio que hacer!- dijo Lyn y bajo del escenario para que luego se subiera Máster.

-¡Escuchad, hoy recibimos a un nuevo peleador!- dijo Máster sorprendiendo a los veteranos.

-Pero nunca hemos recibido un nuevo luchador en mitad de la competencia- dijo Pit.

Link / Zelda: O_O

-¿En qué momento llegaste?- pregunto Zelda.

-recién- dijo el ángel sin tomarle importancia.

-Y, ¿Quién es?- pregunto Palutena.

Link / Zelda: O_O

-Aquí la gente sale de la nada- dijo Link.

-Bien, y el nuevo luchador es alguien que todos los que estuvieron en el Melee conocen- dijo Crazy.

-¿¡Young Link!?- dijo Link.

-¿¡Roy!?- pregunto Marth.

-¿¡Pika!?- Traducción: ¿¡Pichu!?

-¿¡los Ice Climbres!?- preguntaron Ness y Toon Link.

-Si fueran los Ice Climber diría que los conocen los del Brawl- dijo Crazy.

-Ahu- dijeron ambos.

-Y no, es alguien mejor: ¡MEWTWO!- grito Crazy.

-Ahí no, es el- dijo Lucario preocupado.

Entro una criatura que… saben que no me pagan para hacer descripciones (ni me pagan )les dejo la de Wikidex:

Mewtwo es una criatura con una postura humanoide pero con muchos rasgos físicos felinos. El cuerpo de Mewtwo es grisáceo con el vientre púrpura, que se extiende hasta su larga cola, también púrpura. Mewtwo tiene tres dedos en cada mano con una especie de almohadillas, como las de los animales cuadrúpedos. Tiene ojos púrpuras y dos protuberancias cortas en la cabeza que pudieran ser sus oídos.

Uno de los rasgos más notables de Mewtwo es el tubo que se extiende desde el hueso occipital de su cráneo hasta su espina dorsal. Esto es, probablemente, una médula espinal secundaria, una pequeña expansión del sistema nervioso, o un conducto de irrigación sanguínea alternativo, teniendo así una cantidad aumentada de sangre y transmisión sensorial al cerebro, aumentando sus poderes psíquicos.

Mewtwo solo miro a el resto de Smasher, los que estuvieron en el Torneo Melee estaban un poco asustados, Mewtwo estuvo entre los 5 mejores de ese torneo.

Mewtwo poso su mirada en una mesa en específico, en ella se encontraban: Meta Knight, Greninja y Lucario, Mewtwo se dirigió a esa mesa.

-¡RUN BITCH RUN!- Lucario salió corriendo.

Todos menos Mewtwo: Con gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Bien sin más que decir, me retiro- dijo Máster.

¡ESA ES MI DESPEDIDA!

Máster: lo ignora.

¡NO ME IGNORES!

Máster: lo ignora.

u_u bien.

Y Máster se retiro…

Mewtwo se sentó donde antes estaba Lucario.

-Gre, gre- Greninja dijo algo inentendible para Meta Knight.

-…- Mewtwo se quedo mirando fijamente a Greninja y este le devolvió la mirada.

Se quedaron mirando durante un rato (Así como en las película que se miran fijamente y aparecen rayas negras, creo que es más o menos como las películas del oeste antes de un duelo de vaqueros o que se yo ¬¬).

 **Después de un rato igual.**

-Gre- Greninja salió corriendo.

-Tú das miedo- dijo Meta Knight.

Volvió a pasar lo mismo pero esta vez eran Mewtwo y Meta Knight.

 **Después de otro rato… igual.**

Meta Knight y Mewtwo seguían igual hasta que.

-Me caes bien- le dijo Mewtwo al guerrero.

Meta Knight y Mewtwo se dieron la mano.

 **En la oficina de Máster.**

-Agh, agh- Máster estaba teniendo dolores de cabeza muy fuertes.

-Hermano, que sucede ¿traigo al Doctor Mario?- pregunto Crazy preocupado.

-¿Qué crees que pueda solucionar un Doctor que ni siquiera se graduó de la universidad, que no tiene diploma y que elimina los virus a base de juntar píldoras del mismo color?- pregunto Máster quejándose.

-Pos no se- respondió Crazy.

-Agh, ¡AGH!- Los dolores cada vez eran más fuertes.

-¡Hermano!- Crazy estaba preocupado por su hermano.

-Solo… déjame solo- pidió Máster.

-Pero- Crazy iba a protestar.

-¡QUE ME DEJES SOLO!- le grito Máster a su hermano.

-Hermano- Crazy dejo la habitación preocupada y un poco triste.

Máster se acerco al espejo y dijo:

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Máster.

-Así que te diste cuenta- se oyó una voz que resonaba en la habitación.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto nuevamente Máster.

-Yo soy… Tu peor pesadilla- respondió la voz.

De repente, detrás de Máster se formo una figura de un hombre, más alto que Máster y también se parecía bastante pero esta tenía pelo de color negro. Máster abrió los ojos como platos.

-Yo soy tu padre- dijo la figura (Star Wars, Epic moment)

-No, no tu- Máster no lo podía creer.

La figura volvió a desaparecer.

-No, no otra vez- Máster cayó al suelo inconsciente.

 **En la habitación de Megaman.**

-Dr. Light, Rolls- Megaman estaba triste por alguna razón.

En otra habitación la cual estaba llena de cámaras, 3 figuras observaban a un deprimido Megaman.

-¿Como lo ayudamos?- pregunto el oji esmeralda.

-No se me ocurre nada- dijo la de ojos zafiro.

-Máster dijo que ya podíamos resolver estos asuntos de forma más directa- respondió el oji rubí.

-¿No tendremos que escondernos más?- dijo la chica con un brillo en los ojos.

El rubio asintió.

-¡YEI!- la chica feliz.

-¿Pero cómo nos ocuparemos de esto?- pregunto el de pelo anaranjado.

-Viste eso- dijo el obviamente líder del grupo apuntando a un perchero del cual colgaba un traje –Se le conoce como el traje de combate, Máster dijo que nosotros deberíamos encargarnos de esto en el Campo de batalla-

Los otros 2 lo miraron extrañados.

-Desde ahora, seremos conocidos como el Grupo Mii- dijo el oji rubí –Tú serás conocido como el Mii Karateka-

El peli naranja sonrió –Si Máster lo ordena habrá que hacerlo- dijo y fue a coger el traje.

Volviendo con Megaman; Estaba deprimido repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez y debes en cuando decía: Por que vine.

-¿Por qué? Yo no estoy hecho para un torneo así, debería estar en casa con el Dr. Light y Roll- Megaman estaba en una clara depresión –Le diré a Máster que me devuelva a mi universo-

Megaman iba a salir del cuarto pero.

-¿Piensas renunciar?- se oyó una voz atrás de Megaman.

Megaman se dio la vuela sobresaltado.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?- pregunto Megaman.

 **Megaman P.O.V.**

Allí se encontraba un chico de unos 14 años, pelo anaranjado y ojos verde esmeralda llevaba un traje parecido al de un pirata, por alguna razón lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus guantes.

-¿Piensas renunciar?- volvió a preguntar el sujeto.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- me repetía, pero tenía que saber quién era ese sujeto.

-Se me conoce como el Mii Karateka, un gusto-

-…- ¿Mii Karateka? Enserio, quien diablos era ese sujeto.

-No debes renunciar- dijo el "Mii Karateka"

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, no entendía porque no quería que renunciara.

-Si piensas renunciar tendré que detenerte- dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Me prepare para un combate, no sabía cuales serien las habilidades de ese tipo.

-Escucha, iremos a la arena y si Gano te quedaras ¿entendido?- Que se proponía ese sujeto, ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-¿Y si gano?- pregunte.

-Podrás hacer lo que quieras- dijo el sujeto.

No tenía ganas de luchar, pero parecía no tener opción.

-Bien- respondí, el sujeto sonrió y salió por la puerta, yo le seguí.

Al fondo del pasillo pude ver cuatro sombras corriendo, supuse que habían escuchado nuestra conversación.

-Parece que escucharon nuestra conversación- dijo mi acompañante.

Yo asentí.

-No importa, es más divertido con publico- dijo y salió corriendo en dirección al campo de batalla, nuevamente le seguí.

 **En la enfermería.**

 **Narrador P.O.V.**

Máster estaba mal y la mayoría de los Smasher estaban fuera de la enfermería esperando a saber que le había sucedido.

-Estará bien, solo esta inconsciente- dijo Peach saliendo de la enfermería.

Eso alivio a todos.

-Suerte que fuiste tú quien le hiso el examen y no mi primo- dijo Mario.

-¡CHICOS!- Shulk llego gritando junto a Robin, Dark Pit y Lucina.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Palutena al ver lo agitados que estaban.

-Megaman… Mii… Lucha- dijo Robin.

-Heeeem, que significa eso- pregunto Falco.

-Datos nuevos; la arena de combate a sido activada- dijo R.O.B

-¿Alguien está luchando?- Zelda empezaba a preocuparse.

-¡UN TAL MII KARATEKA RETO A MEGAMAN A UNA BATALLA!- dijo Lucina del tirón.

-…- todos se quedaron callados.

Segundos después todos los Smasher corrían a la arena de combate, bueno, casi todos.

 **Extra: Novios oficiales.**

Dark Pit y Lucina se encontraban vagando en uno de los muchos pasillos de la mansión.

 **Dark Pit P.O.V.**

-Lucina, yo…- había algo importante que quería decirle pero no sabía si podía.

-¿Si?- ella se volteo a verme.

-Es que, yo…

-¿Qué pasa Pitto?

-Lucina, tu…

-…

Decidí decirlo de una vez.

-¿¡LUCINA, QUIERES SER MI NOVIA!?- ni yo me creía lo que había dicho.

Lucina se me quedo mirando raro unos segundos.

-Claro que si, tonto- respondió ella y me abrazo.

Estaba feliz, supongo que esto es a lo que llaman estar enamorado.

-¿Quieres ir por un café?- fue lo que dije.

-Si, por qué no- respondió ella.

-Íbamos a ir a un café en Smash Ville, una ciudad que no está muy lejos de la Mansión pero en uno de los pasillos nos topamos, para mi mala suerte, con Shulk y Robin.

-¡Chicos, Megaman está en problemas!- dijo Robin.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo Lucina –debemos decirles a los demás-

Estaba enojado, pero supongo que Megaman ero lo que podía considerar como uno de mis mejores amigos, al igual que Shulk, así que tenía que ayudarlo.

-Vamos- dije y fuimos a buscar a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, Po shi, nuevo capítulo.

Al fin apareció Mewtwo, y a partir de aquí también tomaran importancia mis Oc o como sea que se les diga.

Que conste; aunque tengan el titulo de Mii no tienen esa apariencia, tienen forma humana.

También necesito que me digan si prefieren nombres normales, creo, o nombres japoneses.

¡Preguuuuuntaaaaaa! , hola soy Germán :V , ¿Qué personaje quisieras que hubiera aparecido como Dlc para Smash?

Y bueno sin nada más que decir, se despide su amigo.

 _ **-LightNax**_


	18. El combate de Megaman

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece si no a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 13.-** _ **El combate de Megaman.**_

-¡Megaman!- la princesa Peach, junto con el resto de Smasher, estaban en las gradas -¡Tu puedes!-

Megaman estaba a punto de pelear con el conocido con el Mii Karateka, nadie sabía quién era pero parecía que su intención era evitar que Megaman se vaya.

-…- Robin y Shulk se miraron preocupados.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Reflet al ver el extraño actuar de los dos.

-Es que- Robin no sabía que decir.

-Megaman abandonara el torneo si gana esta pelea- dijo Shulk.

Todos miraron a Shulk.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Little Mac.

-Lo escuchamos por accidente, ese chico quiere evitar que Megaman se vaya- explico Robin.

-…- los Smasher miraron preocupados al campo de batalla, más específicamente, a Megaman.

-¿Hm?- Ness se dio cuenta de algo – ¡miren la pantalla!-

Todos voltearon a ver la pantalla que mostraba los datos del combate, en un lado de la pantalla mostraba a Megaman pero en el otro lado, mostraba la imagen del chico de pelo anaranjado y un nombre:

 _Diego_

-Que extraño- Shulk se quedo mirando la pantalla unos momentos.

-¿Ese chico se llama Diego?- pregunto Mario desconcertado.

-Eso parece- respondió Link.

-No, eso no puede ser- fue lo que dijo Shulk en voz baja para luego salir corriendo.

-da fack, ¿Qué le pasa a ese?- pregunto Mewtwo.

-Ni idea- respondieron todos.

 **En el campo de batalla.**

Megaman se paró un momento a ver a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que miraban a la pantalla, Megaman al ver el nombre que estaba escrito se volteo a su oponente.

-¿Te llamas Diego?- pregunto Megaman pero su adversario lo ignoro mirando la pantalla.

-Que extraño- dijo el peli naranja.

-Oye-

-Ah, si… si me llamo Diego- respondió el chico desconcertado.

-Comencemos- dijo Megaman queriendo acabar con eso de una vez.

 **Megaman Vs Diego**

 **Castillo de Willy (Wii U Omega versión)**

 **3 Vidas – Con objetos.**

Megaman le disparo varias veces a Diego, este lo esquivo fácilmente y uso Golpe Martillo lanzando a Megaman no muy lejos y luego Diego uso Salto espectral y Megaman salió bastante herido, Diego iba a usar nuevamente Golpe Martillo pero Megaman uso a Resorte Rush para saltar y esquivarlo, luego activo Leaf Shield y lanzo las hojas contra Diego, este las esquivo y cogió al Telescarabajo y lo lanzo contra Megaman este después de un rato logro liberarse pero al caer al suelo fue golpeado por un panal y este cayo rompiéndose (el panal) haciendo que las abejas lo persiguieran, después de un rato las abejas se cansaron de perseguir a Megaman y cuando este ya suspiraba aliviado fue golpeado con una Bola de Hierro ocasionando que cayera al piso y cuando se levanto fue golpeado por Diego usando el Puño Dragón, Megaman a punto de caer uso a Resorte Rush de sacrificio y logro llegar al borde, cuando subió debió dar una voltereta para evitar otro Puño Dragón de parte de Diego, Megaman aprovecho de coger una ánfora y la uso para lanzar a Diego lejos, sacándolo del escenario.

-Eres bueno- dijo Diego al volver al escenario.

-Tu igual- respondió Megaman.

Volvieron a luchar pero después de un rato se oyeron los gritos de asombro, señalando que la Bola Smash había aparecido, Diego y Megaman lucharon por conseguirla pero Megaman recibió un puñetazo por parte de Diego provocando que fuera lanzado, nuevamente sacrifico a Resorte Rush (Ese perro es inmortal xD) subió a la plataforma pero no conto con ser recibido por el Final Smash de Diego.

 _Omega Blitz_

Diego lo lanzo al aire y empezó a propinarle diferentes golpes y patadas, al final dio un golpe que lo saco de la arena.

-Auch- dijo Megaman.

-¡QUE FINAL SMASH MAS CHULO!- grito Diego sorprendido al ver su Final Smash.

-Aguarda… ¿no habías visto tu Final Smash?- Megaman parecía extrañado.

-…- Diego se quedo callado.

 **En la sala de las cámaras.**

?1/ ?2: Facepalm.

 **½ Hora después, en las gradas.**

-¡Que gran combate!- Pit se veía entusiasmado -¿No Link?- el ángel se volteo y pudo ver a su acompañante dormido –Pffft-

-Descuida, el combate se ah alargado demasiado- dijo Zelda dedicándole una sonrisa al ángel.

-Eh...eh...eh...si- Pit se sonrojo un poco.

 **En la pelea.**

Diego y Megaman seguían en su segunda vida y la pelea estaba muy reñida.

-¡Aquí voy!- Megaman se lanzo contra Diego pero este lo esquivo.

Ambos respiraban entrecortado, ya llevaban peleando más de ½ hora y no habían avanzado nada. Nuevamente se oyeron los gritos de asombro del publico indicando que nuevamente había aparecido la Smash Ball, nuevamente Diego y Megaman se lanzaron a por ella, Megaman cogió de paso la ultima parte de la Aurora que le faltaba y disparo un gran rayo que mando a volar a Diego pero sin sacarlo de la pantalla. Esta vez fue Diego a quien le toco ser recibido con un Final Smash nada más volver al campo.

Mega Legendas

Diego fue tele transportado hacia una zona vacía en donde aparecieron otros Megaman y lo atacaron con un potente rayo sacándolo del escenario.

Megaman empezó a cargar su pistola para recibir a Diego con ella pero cuando el regreso empezó a cargar la Patada Ardiente, cuando Megaman disparo su rayo, Diego soltó también su ataque y el rayo de Megaman fue absorbido por este, el ataque de Diego impacto de lleno en Megaman mandándolo a volar.

(Desconozco si la Patada Ardiente puede absorber los disparos de Megaman en el juego de Smash Bros 4, pero soy el autor y yolo xD ok no)

 **½ Hora después.**

Nuevamente sucedió, paso ½ hora antes de que alguno se mandara a volar, Diego empezó a correr hacia Megaman, este se preparo para recibir el golpe pero Diego paso de largo, Megaman lo siguió con la mirada y vio que recogió algo del suelo, cuando Diego se dio vuelta Megaman puedo verlo, Diego había cogido un Bate de Beisbol lo cual era igual o peor que la sartén de Peach… bueno no es cierto, la Sartén de DOLOR es lo mas.

Diego corrió hacia Megaman y lo golpeo con el Bate, Megaman quedo tirado en el piso de espaldas, Diego se acerco y puso un pie en la espalda de Megaman y luego dio un fuerte pisotón.

-¡Ahu!- Megaman estaba adolorido.

-¿Crees que tu familia querría verte así?- pregunto Diego sorprendiendo a Megaman.

-¿Mi familia?-

-El Dr. Light y Roll, ¿crees que quisieran verte así? Rindiéndote-

Esas palabras dejaron desconcertado a Megaman.

-Piensas rendirte cuando tu, más que nadie sabe que fuiste aceptado en este torneo por algo-

-…- Megaman se quedo callado.

-Tienes amigos, Megaman, ellos te apoyaran sin importar que- Dijo Diego señalando a las gradas.

Megaman miro, faltaban varios Smasher, pero aquellos que se encontraban ahí eran, sin duda, sus verdaderos amigos: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Samus, Pit, Palutena, Robin, Reflet, Kirby, Meta Knight, Fox, Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff, R.O.B, Ness, Aldeano, Olimar, Dark Pit, Lucina, Sonic, Pacman y Shulk (quien ya había regresado).

Diego solo se puso a cargar al Bate y mando a volar a Megaman.

 **Ganador: Diego**

Todos estaban esperando en la sala de los tele transportadores a que los luchadores salieran, los tele transportadores se encendieron pero solo Megaman apareció.

-¿Y Diego?- pregunto Peach.

De repente se oyó la voz de Diego por los altavoces –Megaman…-

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz a través de los altavoces.

-¿Si?- pregunto el robot.

-Piensa en lo que te dije- dijo Diego.

Todos miraron confusos a Megaman, ya que desde las gradas no se podía oír lo que habían discutido.

Megaman se lo pensó un poco –Ya lo pensé, ¡Gracias Diego!- respondió este feliz.

-Uhum, no hay de que- después de esto el altavoz se apago.

-¿Qué te dijo Megaman?- pregunto un Toon Link curioso.

-Cosas que no pienso decir- dijo el robot que seguía con la sonrisa en la cara.

-pucha-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ñe, hola.

No me culpen si el capitulo esta horroroso, me puse a escribirlo a las 4 de la mañana y lo estoy terminando recién a las 6, ¡no eh dormido!, de todos modos lo releeré antes de subirlo. (Esto lo escribo al tiro y así solo tengo que leerlo después).

Esto debí dejarlo claro desde el inicio pero la historia está dividida en 3 sagas distintas:

 **Tournament Súper Smash Brothers: Sagas**

 **Adventures in the Mansión:** Esta es la 1° saga y en la que estamos ahora, abarca la 1° fase del torneo, hablara más sobre las relaciones de los personajes, como una entradita a la historia.

 **The appearance of Máster Core:** 2° saga que abarca la 2° fase e inicios de la 3°, ya entramos en acción, Dark Pit, Lucina y los gemelos estrategas han desaparecido y un Nuevo enemigo se presenta, los luchadores son separados en un Nuevo mundo creado por este enemigo y además algunos luchadores han descubierto un nuevo poder que les permite obtener un nuevo nivel de su Smash Final, ¿Podrán derrotar a Máster Core?

 **The FINAL Phase:** Abarca finales de la 4° fase y toda la Fase final; Antes de la final del torneo, Máster Core regresa, los luchadores despiertan en sus universos sin recordar nada, ¿se acordaran de sus seres querido?

Y estas son las sagas en las que está dividida esta historia, posiblemente la 1 saga sea la más corta pero nunca se sabe.

Gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan mucho. =D

Sin nada más que decir, se despide su amigo:

 _ **-LightNax**_

 **Pregunta: ¿Cual es tu top 3 de personajes favoritos y personajes más odiados del Smash?**

 **Respuesta (mía):**

 **Favoritos:**

 **1.- Pit**

 **2.-Sonic**

 **3.- Palutena**

 **Odiados:**

 **1.- Wario**

 **2.- Dr. Mario**

 **3.- Diddy Kong.**


	19. De vuelta al inicio

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece si no a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 14.-** _ **De vuelta al inicio.**_

-Eres idiota o que- le dijo Shulk a Robin después de explicarle 27 veces la situación.

-No soy idiota- reclamo Robin.

Varios Smasher estaban reunidos en una de las salas de la mansión, Shulk había repetido varias veces la misma explicación.

-Déjame ver si entendí- dijo Zelda –Dices que si un luchador no autorizado entra en combate el sistema no debería reconocerlo-

-Eso es lo que dijo Lyn, pero el sistema fue capaz de reconocer a Diego-

-¿Eso quiere decir que es un luchador registrado?- pregunto Lucario.

Shulk asintió –Pero no lo entiendo, Máster no ah dicho nada al respecto-

-Tal vez sea uno de los nuevos luchadores- dijo Ea.

-Pero Lyn dijo que Máster hace el registro de los luchadores nuevos, poco antes de que lleguen, eso quiere decir que ya lo habrían explicado- explico Shulk.

-…- todos se quedaron reflexionando sobre lo que dijo Shulk.

-Pues- dijo Link –No creo que valga la pena darle vueltas al asunto, Zelda ¿me acompañas?-

Zelda y Link salieron, Zelda desconocía los motivos de Link, el la llevo a una linda heladería y se sentaron a comer un helado.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, Link?- pregunto Zelda.

-Quería hablarte sobre Pit- dijo el héroe del crepúsculo.

Zelda al oír el nombre del ángel se sobresalto y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo.

-S..si, ¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunto la princesa de Hyrule.

-Tú en una ocasión dijiste que te gustaba-

-Si si- dijo Zelda rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- dijo Link entusiasmado.

-¡Estas loco!- grito la princesa –Yo..Yo no puedo, ¿Qué tal si no siente lo mismo? No quiero perder su amistad-

-Zelda, estoy seguro de que le gustas- dijo Link.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?- pregunto la princesa intrigada.

-Porque…-

 **Flashback**

-¿Te gusta Zelda?- le pregunto el elfo.

-¿¡EH!?- Pit se sobresaltó, la pregunta le tomo de improviso.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto de nueva cuenta el elfo.

-Mejor dicho no puedes hacerme ninguna pregunta- respondió el ángel.

-Pit-

-…-

-Pit-

-…-

-¡Pit!-

-…-

-Sabes que el que no me respondas, demuestra que tengo razón ¿verdad?- dijo Link sin rendirse.

-…-

-…-

-... Bien ¡Es cierto!- dijo finalmente el ángel.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Heeeem, porque es algo eeeem- Link no sabía que responder.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?-

-Eeeem yo-

 **Flashback**

-¡Palutena, suéltame!- reclamaba Link.

Palutena, Pikachu, Marth y Link se encontraban en una habitación de paredes y piso gris, una débil luz colgando del techo y estaba vacía a excepción de una silla, Link estaba amarrado a la silla y Pikachu estaba en el hombro de la diosa.

-Nunca, peroooo…- Palutena iba a decir algo.

-¿pero qué?- pregunto el hyliano, quería salir de ahí.

-Tengo un trato- dijo la diosa –debes convencer a Pit o Zelda a declararse si no te meteré en una trituradora tamaño humano y luego te daré de comer a los perros-

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- pregunto Link.

-No amenazo, prometo- dijo Palutena.

-"Estoy teniendo un deja bu ahora mismo"- pensó Marth.

-Trato- dijo Link.

-Bien, recuerda nuestra promesa-

-Pika- dijo el roedor sacando chispas por los mofletes.

-Vaya métodos más raros que tienes, Palutena- dijo Marth.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Por nada- respondió Link.

-¿…?-

-En fin, deberías decirle- repitió Link.

-Sabes que, lo hare- dijo Zelda.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Link asombrado de haberlo conseguido tan rápido.

-Si, el mismo día que tú se lo digas a Midna- respondió Zelda.

Link: u.u

-"Ya sabía que no sería tan fácil"- pensó Link.

Los 2 regresaron a la mansión y por todo el camino Link intentaba de convencer a Zelda de decirle a Pit lo que sentía por él.

-¡Chicos, Lyn dirá los combates de la próxima semana!- los llamo Pit quien era acompañado por Samus.

-¿Próxima semana?- dijeron Link y Zelda al unisonó.

Los 4 se dirigieron al comedor y Lyn empezó a hablar.

-Chicos, tendrán una semana de vacaciones- anuncio Lyn.

Todos los Smasher comenzaron a celebrar.

-Pero como me da paja venir el Domingo que es mi día libre a decirles los combates, los diré ahora- dijo Lyn.

Lyn empezó diciendo los combates del grupo BC (los grupos se fusionaron, el A con el D y el B con el C), grupo cuya batalla más "interesante" seria Ike Vs Samus, de nuevo, ya todos habían notado que Ike perdía apropósito y Samus trataba de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

Lyn había empezado a decir los combates del grupo AD hasta que llego a uno en especial.

-Pit Vs Meta Knight- anuncio Lyn.

-¿¡QUE!?- Pit se quedo con la boca abierta.

Entre sus experiencias pasadas y los entrenamiento con Link y Samus, el ángel había conseguido vencer a casi todos en el torneo, entre los que no había conseguido vencer estaban; Fox debido a su increíble agilidad, Peach por el poder de la Sartén del DOLOR y Palutena por obvias razones. Pero quien sin duda daba más miedo entre los que no había podido derrotar era Meta Knight, su primer adversario en el torneo y batalla de la cual todavía no se había recuperado.

Pit se quedo mirando a Meta Knight y este solo asintió.

-No, no puedo- susurro Pit -¡No voy a pelear!- Pit salió corriendo.

-¡Pit!- Link, Zelda y Palutena persiguieron al ángel.

-Parece que todavía no se ha recuperado de aquella batalla- susurro Samus.

 **En la sala de las cámaras.**

-Parece que tendremos problemas con Pit igualmente- dijo la oji zafiro.

-Si- respondió el oji rubí.

-¿Pero seguiremos resolviendo esto con combates?- pregunto Diego.

-Si, pero primero- el líder del grupo miro a la de pelo negro –te encargaras de Lucina-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la oji zafiro.

-La eh notado decaída estos días-

-Genial, ¿y donde esta mi traje?- pregunto ella.

-En tu caso usaras esto- dijo mientras le pasaba una mochila –póntela y extiende el brazo-

La chica hiso lo que le dijeron y unos cables salieron de la mochila y se acercaron a su brazo, poco a poco se empezó a materializar un cañón.

-Desde ahora serás conocido como la Mii Tirador-

-¡GENIAL!- la chica estaba muy feliz.

-Y, ¿Tu que arma usara?- pregunto Diego.

El líder tomo algo que se encontraba sujeto a su cinturón y se lo mostro a sus compañeros, era una espada.

 **Avances:**

 **-¿Alineación de estrellas?- pregunto Shulk.**

 **-Mas bien, alineación de mundo- dijo Mario.**

 **-Nos visitaran personas de otro mundo- dijo Samus.**

 **-Zelda, ¿Qué piensas de Link?- pregunto la princesa del crepúsculo a la princesa de hyrule.**

 **-¿¡Fiora!?- grito Shulk al reconocer a la chica.**

 **-¡Sonic!- la eriza corrió hacia su "novio".**

 **-Esa debe ser Bayonetta, y ese debe ser Ryu- dijo Lyn.**

 **-¡Sáquenos de aquí!- pedía el rubio.**

 **-Lo siento ordenes de Máster- dijo Ámbar.**

 **Ayudantes: Le dan un zape.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Alineación de mundos.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Holaaaas.

Nuevo cap, por cierto, desconozco si estos días tendré tiempo de escribir ya que estoy de viaje, intentare avanzar lo más que pueda en el capitulo siguiente en el cual tendremos invitados especiales. ^^

Por cierto, pueden sugerir parejas que les gusten, pero solo una, porque si no después me cambien demasiado la historia. ¬¬

Pos me alegra saber que hay gente a la que le parece interesante la trama de las siguiente sagas, pero tengo un problema que necesito que me ayuden.

Lo siguiente es para usuarios de FanFiction.

Tengo un problema y es que los comentarios no me aparecen en la lista de comentarios, es decir, me entero que me comentaron gracias a que me llegan notificación por Gmail y también puedo leerlos ahí pero no me aparece en FanFiction, ¿alguien sabe algo sobre eso?

En fin, sin nada más que decir se despide su amigo:

 _ **-LightNax**_


	20. Alineación de mundos (1)

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece si no a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 15.-** _ **Alineación de mundos. (1/2)**_

-Pit, sal de ahí- Palutena estaba afuera de la habitación de Pit junto con Link y Zelda.

Pit había salido corriendo después de que se anunciara que le tocaría batallar contra Meta Knight.

-Sabemos que todavía no has superados la batalla que tuviste en el torneo Brawl pero no es motivo para ponerte así- Zelda trataba de convencer al ángel.

-¡NO PIENSO SALIR!-

-Pit, por favor- ahora era Link quien hablaba.

-¡Chicos!- Samus se acerco corriendo hacia ellos -¡adivinen que!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Palutena.

-¡Va a haber una alineación de mundos!-

-¿Alineación de mundos?-

-Creo tener vagos recuerdos de aquello- dijo Link.

-Acurre cada cierto tiempo, se pudo ver durante el primer torneo pero no ocurrió en los torneos de Melee o de Brawl- explico Samus.

-Claro, tu antepasado si estuvo en el primer torneo, pero el mío no- dijo Zelda.

-Cada vez que esto ocurre, la "Energía Smash" transporta a personas de otro mundo al nuestro-

-¿Es por eso que tenemos la semana libre?- Pregunto Pit saliendo de su habitación.

-Pit…-

-Pues sí, venga ahí que preparar todo para mañana, cuando vengan los visitantes-

-Vale- Pit siguió a Samus y luego este fue seguido por los otros 3.

-Pit…- Zelda no paraba de repetir el nombre del ángel.

-Zelda, ¿Esa batalla fue tan traumante para Pit?- pregunto Palutena.

-Si- a la princesa le costaba recordar esos momentos – después de esa derrota muchos de los luchadores lo vieron como alguien débil que no merecía entrar en el torneo, y no me refiero solo a los villanos-

-¿Eran tan malos?- Palutena se sorprendió de aquello, su ángel nunca se lo había dicho.

-Muchos de los luchadores han cambiado, un ejemplo es Samus-

-¿¡QUE!? No me digas que ella…- la diosa fue interrumpida.

-Fue la primera en molestar a Pit- respondió Zelda.

Con esas palabras la diosa se enfureció, miro con odio desmedido a Samus.

-Maldita- susurro Palutena.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Ya el sol se estaba poniendo y los Smasher estaban arreglando todo, afuera de la mansión Smash había un gran círculo de piedra al cual le faltaba el centro, ese era el lugar al cual llegaban los visitantes.

-Shulk, un poco más a la izquierda- dijo la Princesa Peach, el espadachín obedeció –abajo, no más arriba, un poco a la izquierda, no a la derecha, a tu otra derecha, mas todavía-

-¡Quieres parar!- Shulk estaba alterado.

-Tranquilo Shulk-

-¿Du… Dunban?- Shulk cayó al suelo.

Varios asistentes ayudaban a ordenar y decorar todo para la llegada de los visitantes, los que más destacaban eran Dunban y Riki quienes estaban poniendo la mesa, Magnus quien ayudaba a Pit a colocar las luces y Midna quien ayudaba a Zelda a llevar sillas a la terraza, lugar que era mejor para ver la alineación de los planetas.

 **(Se que Dunban no es asistente pero aparece en el Smash final de Shulk, no molesten)**

-Oye Zelda- dijo Midna.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué es para ti Link?- la princesa de Hyrule se sintió incomoda por esa pregunta.

-Link, pues… digamos que es como un hermano mayor para mí- respondió ella –lo cual es curioso, porque yo soy mayor que él-

-…- Midna se quedo callada.

-Te gusta Link, ¿No es cierto?-

-…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No quiero hablar del tema- respondió Midna cortante.

Zelda: ¿?

-Vaya, están haciendo un muy buen trabajo- interrumpió Crazy entrando en la terraza.

-Gracias, Crazy- respondió Zelda.

-Señor Crazy, Su hermano lo busca- dijo Lyn quien era acompañada por Ámbar.

-Vale, ya voy- y Crazy se retiro junto a Lyn y Ámbar.

-Vale, Midna ¿puedes dejar esas sillas por allá?-

-Claro-

 **En la oficina de Máster.**

-¿Sucede algo, hermano?- pregunto Crazy mientras entraba junto a las 2 chicas.

-Si, tomen asiento-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ámbar.

-Ya sé que mundos van a alinearse- respondió Máster.

-¡Enserio!- Crazy parecía emocionado -¿De qué mundos recibiremos visitantes?-

-El primero es del universo de Xenoblade Chronicles-

-¿El universo de Shulk?- dijo Lyn.

-Yo no entiendo su manía de ponerle nombre a los universos de los combatientes- dijo Ámbar.

-También se alineara un mundo bastante interesante, un mundo en el que calamares que toman forma humana combaten para pintar el territorio de su color-

-Baya, suena un universo interesante- dijo Crazy.

-Pues si-

Máster miraba la lista de mundo.

-También ahí un universo en el cual existe un monumento conocido como las 13 torres, y otro que existen unas criaturas similares a los Pokemon pero estos son digitales-

-¿Y ahí alguno más?- pregunto Crazy entusiasmado.

-A ver-

Máster de repente golpeo la mesa.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los 3 al unisonó.

-Los universos de EarthBound, Street Fighter y Bayonetta estarán alineados-

-EarthBound es el universo de Ness no, pero los otros no los conozco- dijo Lyn.

-Son los universos de algunos de los nuevos luchadores-

-Ah eso-

-Escuchen, ustedes y los asistente deben evitar que los Smasher se relacionen con los próximos combatiente, no deben enterarse que están en el universo Smash- ordeno Máster.

-¿Quienes son?-

Máster tecleo unas cosas en el teclado de su computadora y luego dio vuelta la pantalla, había tres imágenes, en una estaba alguien que Crazy y Lyn conocían, en otra aparecía un luchador de traje blanco y una cinta roja amarrada el pelo, y en la última había una chica de pelo corto negro y un traje del mismo color.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Ámbar.

-El rubio es Lucas, el luchador el Ryu y la bruja es Bayonetta- dijo Máster.

-¿Bruja?- preguntaron los 3 al unisonó.

-No todas las brujas son feas, usan túnica negra y vuelan en escoba-

-vaaaaaaaale- dijo Lyn.

-Ahora, ¡a trabajar!-

-¡Si, Señor!- respondieron los 3.

 **A las 12:45 P.M.**

Ya todos estaban preparados para la llegada de los visitantes, los asistente estaban cerca del circulo de piedra.

-Eran Lucas, Ryu y Bayonetta, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Midna a Lyn.

-Si así es-

Mientras en la terraza, Palutena se había acercado a Shulk.

-Shulk-

-¿Si?- pregunto el mencionado.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Hem, ¿Por qué?-

-Tiene que ver con el- dijo la diosa señalando a Link.

-Sigo sin comprender-

-Veraz- Palutena le dijo algo al oído a Shulk.

-Ah eso- Shulk se lo pensó un poco –Puedo hacerlo, pero tardare algo de tiempo-

-Todo el tiempo que necesites-

-Vale-

-Chicos, ¡Ya va a empezar!-dijo Ness entusiasmado.

Todos se prepararon.

Los planetas poco a poco se iban alineando, cuando un planeta terminaba de alinearse se iluminaba por unos momentos. Cuando termino de alinearse todos los planetas se iluminaron y de ellos bajaron distintas luces.

Las luces aterrizaron en el circulo de piedra, poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma humana, bueno, algunos no tan humanas.

La primera luz era un dinosaurio anaranjado, parecía un Pokemon.

La segunda eran 2 personas, una era un chico de cabello algo largo y una armadura de un color dorado y la otra era una chica que traía un vestido blanco.

La tercera eran un par de chicos, una tenia pelo anaranjado amarrado a 2 coletas y el otro era un chico que tenia pelo azul con una coleta hacia atrás. Aunque más que pelo parecían extremidades de calamar.

La cuarta era una chica de pelo negro, y un traje del mismo color, tenía unas pistolas azules en sus botas. (Creo que eran botas…)

La quinta era un chico bastante parecido a Ness pero este tenía pelo rubio.

La sexta era una chica de pelo corto anaranjado, traía consigo 2 dagas de un tamaño considerable.

La séptima era un luchador de traje blanco y una cinta roja en la cabeza.

La octava eran un zorro antropomórfico con 2 colas de pelo amarillo y una eriza antropomórfica de pelo rosa que usaba un vestido rojo.

-Esa es- Shulk se quedo mirando una de las luces hasta que termino de brillar -¿¡FIORA!?-

Shulk no podía creer lo que veía, su amiga de la infancia estaba allí.

-¿Fiora?- Dunban reacciono igual, pero un poco más calmado.

-¿Eh?- Fiora se veía confundida.

Shulk bajo de un salto de la terraza y fue a abrazar a la chica.

-¿Eh, Shulk?-


	21. Alineación de mundos (2)

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece, si no, a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 16.-** _ **Alineación de mundos. (2/2)**_

-¿Eh, Shulk?- Fiora se veía sorprendida.

-Fiora, me alegra verte-

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Veras…- Después de eso Shulk le explico todo a Fiora.

 **Mientras con otros…**

-Eh, ¿Qué lugar es este?- dijo el pequeño dinosaurio.

-Pika, Pika- dijo el roedor.

-Eh, ¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Acaso eres un pokemon- pregunto Lucario acercándose.

-¿Pokemon? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Em, ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Agumon, y soy un Digimon-

-¿Qué es un digimon?-

-…-

-…-

 **Con otros…**

-¿¡Y tu quien eres!?- pregunto Samus.

-Yo soy Bayonetta, una bruja-

-¿Bruja?- dijeron Samus e Ike.

-Chicos, lo siento pero me debo llevar a esta- dijo Magnus quien se llevo a Bayonetta junto con Ashley.

-Aeron, tengo miedo- dijo una chica de pelo blanco mientras abrazaba el brazo de un chico rubio. (No me acuerdo si esos eran sus colores de pelo, hace mucho que no juego Pandora`s Tower)

-Descuida, estoy aquí Helena- respondió el rubio.

-Em, descuida no te haremos daño- dijo Fox.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo la llamada Helena.

-Yo me llamo Fox, y él es Falco- dijo el zorro.

 **En otro sitio.**

-¿Lucas?- dijo Ness

-¿Ness, Toon?- Lucas corrió hacia sus amigos pero Midna intervino.

-Perdón niño pero me pidieron que te guiara, por aquí- dijo ella.

-Midna, no molestes- dijo Ness

-Midna… tú eres de la que siempre hablaba Link.

-¿Link hablaba de mi?- pregunto desconcertada Midna.

-Si-

Midna se ruborizo un poco y luego se llevo a rastras a Lucas.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- dijo el luchador.

-OMAY GOD, ¡ES RYU!- dijo Palutena.

-Palutena, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto Zelda.

-Es un luchador que ella siempre observaba atreves de la fuente- dijo Pit.

-Espera…- Zelda pensó un poco -¿Ryu?-

 **Flashback**

-Bien quiero que todas me digan la inicial del nombre del chico que les gusta y yo tratare de adivinar- dijo Peach con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Palutena…?-

-R-

-¿De?-

-Alguien que no conozco-

Todas: *Caída estilo anime*

 **Fin del Flashback**

-R de Ryu- dedujo Zelda –ahora tiene sentido-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Pit.

-Nada-

Mientras tanto Palutena acosaba a Ryu.

-Em, ¿puedo irme?- dijo Ryu.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo Lyn.

Lyn hecho una clase de perfume a Palutena en la cara y esta se durmió al instante.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Ryu viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Palutena.

-Si, descuida-

 **Devuelta con Shulk y Fiora.**

-Y eso es lo que sucedió- término de decir Shulk.

-Vale, quien lo diría, ¿entonces esta es la mansión Smash?-

-Si-

-Shulk, ¿no nos presentaras a tu amiguita?- dijo Peach que era acompañada de Rosalina.

-A si, es una amiga de la infancia, se llama Fiora- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Fiora.

-Si, claro "amiga"- dijo Peach en tono picaron.

 **Con los asistentes.**

-¡Auch!- Lucas cayó dentro de la jaula de madera junto a Bayonetta y Ryu.

-¿¡Quien se creen para hacernos esto!?- grito furiosa Bayonetta.

-Lo siento, ordenes de Máster- dijo Ámbar.

Asistentes: le dan un zape.

-Auch, ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- se quejo Ámbar.

-Tonta, Máster les envió las cartas- dijo Lyn.

Asistentes: le dan un zape.

-Ups-

-¿Máster?- pregunto Bayonetta.

-Me llego una carta para un torneo de pelea- dijo Ryu.

-El torneo Smash- dijo Lucas.

Bayonetta y Ryu miraron raro al muchacho.

-Lucas, ¡no te atrevas!- amenazo Lyn.

Lucas hiso caso omiso y explico que era el torneo Smash.

-Interesante- dijo Ryu.

-Ahora si que tome mi decisión, iré a ese torneo- dijo Bayonetta.

-¿Pero como salimos de aquí?- pregunto Ryu.

-Déjenmelo a mi- dijo Lucas.

Lucas uso PK Fire para quemar una de las paredes de la jaula.

-Les dije que no era buena idea que fuera de madera- dijo Midna.

-Sera mejor que corran- dijo Bayonetta.

Y así los asistentes salieron corriendo en una nube de humo.

-Ja, que cobardes- dijo Bayonetta -¡Vengan acá!-

Después de eso Bayonetta y Ryu empezaron a perseguir a los asistentes.

-Vaya tontos- dijo Midna quien había vuelto a la sala –Mejor me voy- dicho eso chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció.

-Adultos, quien los entiende- dijo Lucas.

Después de eso la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver la figura de 3 niños.

-¡Lucas!- dijeron Ness y Toon nada más ver a su amigo.

-¡Ness, Toon!-

-…- el Aldeano se quedo callado.

-Que bien volver a verte- dijo Ness abrazando a su amigo.

-Mi no entender- dijo Aldeano.

-Oye Ness, por cierto-

-¿Qué?-

-No me dijiste que entraban peleadores en mitad del torneo- dijo Lucas.

-Eh, es que recién cuando volvió Mewtwo lo dijeron- dijo el niño psíquico.

-Espera, ¿Volvió?- dijo Toon.

-¿Quién es Mewtwo?- pregunto Lucas.

-A si, ustedes no estuvieron en el Melee- dijo Ness –fue de los mejores de ese torneo, del universo Pokemon-

-Ah, pues dentro de poco llegara otro veterano- dijo emocionado Lucas.

-¿A si? ¿Quién?- pregunto Toon.

-Yo- dijo el rubio aun más feliz.

-¡YAY!- dijeron Ness y Toon para luego volver a abrazar a su amigo.

-Ya que- y el Aldeano se sumo al abrazo.

-Bueno, ya que ya todos lo sabrán por ciertos niños cotillas- se oyó una voz.

Ness reconoció esa voz –No somos cotillas- dijo enojado mientras volteaba a ver a Máster.

-Je- dijo Máster quien tenía a Crazy al lado.

En eso, Lyn pasa corriendo, siendo seguida por Bayonetta.

-¡AYUDA!- gritaba la chica.

-¡Ven aquí!- decía la bruja.

-¡Yo igual quiero participar en la persecución!- dijo Crazy para luego convertirse en su forma de mano y salir disparado en la dirección que se habían ido Lyn y Bayonetta.

Máster: Facepalm.

-Bien, como ya lo saben creo que estará bien que Lucas se quede- dijo Máster.

-¡YAY!- dijeron los niños.

Luego volvieron a pasar Lyn luego Bayonetta y luego Crazy Hand –Espero que la hora pase rápido- dijo Máster para luego suspirar.

 **En uno de los pasillos.**

Los Inkling estaban peleando, disparaban pintura y ensuciaban todo el pasillo.

-Vaya guerra- dijo Agumon, luego una bola de pintura le dio en la cara al Inkling Boy –Jajá-

Luego una bola de pintura azul le dio a Agumon en la cara.

-Pika, Pika- Pikachu se reía pero luego una bola de pintura naranja le dio en la cara –Pika-

-Arceus santo- se quejo Lucario y por poco esquivo una bola de pintura.

-Adivina a quien le tocara limpiar esto- se quejo Zelda.

-Na, serán Lyn y Ámbar como castigo- dijo Midna.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por cagarla-

-nuevamente, ¿Por qué?-

-Te lo diría pero lo tengo prohibido-

 **En el comedor.**

-Déjame ver si entendí; recorriste 12 torres buscando carne de bestia para quitar la maldición de Helena pero al final resulto que no funciono y tuviste que pelear con ella, luego un monstruo gigante apareció y tuviste que rescatar a Helena de caer al vacío- dijo Peach.

Aeron y Helena se quedaron sorprendidos de que pudiera recordarlo todo.

-Si, así es- dijo Aeron.

-Vale-

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunto Helena.

-Bueno, mí día a día es ser secuestrada por un lagarto gigante y luego Mario tiene que recorres tropecientos reinos para salvarme y que luego lo deje en la friendzone- dijo ella.

Aeron / Helena: O.O

-Pues ese lagarto no es muy grande- dijo Helena señalando a Bowsy.

-No es el- dijo Peach –Es el- dijo señalando a Bowser que buscaba en el refrigerador.

-¿He?-

-Bowser, te he dicho mil veces que no comas entre comidas y que no urges en el refrigerador- reprocho Peach.

-Yo hago lo que quiero- dijo él.

Peach: *Con venita en la frente y sacando la sartén del DOLOR*

-Ya verás- Peach se acerco a Bowser.

-¿Eh? No, Peach no ¡AY! - Bowser empezó a recibir una paliza.

Aeron / Helena: O.O *Con gotita estilo anime*

 **En la sala.**

-¿Volviste de la muerte?- pregunto Pit.

En la sala estaban Pit, Link, Rosalina, Samus, Ike, Palutena, Shulk y Fiora.

-Em, podría decirse que si- dijo Fiora.

-¡ES UN ZOMBIE!- grito Pit.

Link: *Le da un zape*

-Tonto-

De repente Rosalina sintió algo en las piernas –Sonic, sal de debajo de mi vestido- dijo tranquila.

-No, Amy me puede encontrar-

Rosalina: Facepalm

-¡Sonikku! ¿Dónde estás?- decía la eriza.

-Mejor tranquilízate, Amy- dijo Tails.

-No molestes, Tails- dijo ella y se fue.

-Ahí *suspira*- Tails siguió a Amy.

-Yo iré por un bocadillo- dijo Palutena levantándose.

-Cuando los ángeles vuelen- dijo ella.

-Pero los ángeles tienen alas y vuelan, ¿No?- dijo él.

-Ese no- dijo Samus en tono de broma señalando a Pit.

-¡Oye!-

Palutena se enojo –Samus, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo.

-En otra ocasión, me voy a dormir- dijo ella para luego irse.

-Grrr-

-Chicos, todos al círculo de piedra- se oyó la voz de Lyn por el altavoz.

 **Ya en el círculo de piedra.**

-Adiós Fiora- dijo Shulk para luego darle un beso.

-Adiós Shulk, te extrañare-

-Bye, bye amigo- le dijo Agumon a Pikachu.

-Pika- respondió el roedor y luego chocaron palmas.

-Adiós P*ta de segunda- dijo Samus.

-Adiós, tetas plásticas- respondió la bruja.

-Bye Ryu- dijo la diosa.

-Em, adiós-

-Yo apenas pude estar con Sonic- se quejo Amy.

-Tranquila Amy- le consoló Tails.

-Adiós chicos- se despidió Helena.

En eso los planetas empezaron a desalinearse y todos los visitantes menos Lucas empezaron a brillar y fueron transportados a sus propios universos.

-Vaya, fue la hora más larga de mi vida- dijo Lyn sosteniendo una bolsa de hielos en su ojo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola, lamento dividir este capítulo en 2 parte, odio hacer eso pero no tenia opción, lo otro era dejarlos sin capitulo hasta hoy.

Este capítulo es mas relleno para hacer aparecer algunos de mis personajes favoritos, pero me olvide de Isaac. ;-; (Me refiero al de Golden Sun)

Dentro de poco veremos a los otros 2 Mii´s, el combate de Pit Vs Meta Knight y una confesión. (No digo más porque si no sería Spoiler)

También dentro de unos días es mi cumpleaños y quiero hacer algo especial ese día, pero no se que, propónganme ideas…

Bueno eso fue todo, nos leemos.

Sin nada más que decir, se despide su amigo.

 _ **-LightNax**_

 **Pregunta: ¿Qué juego es el que más esperas este año?**

-Yo Hyrule Warriors Legend, Fire Emblem Fates, Mario & Sonic Rio 2016, y había otro que no me acuerdo…


	22. Madre enferma

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece si no a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 17.-** _ **Madre enferma.**_

Lucina recorría uno de los innumerables pasillos de la mansión Smash.

-Disculpe señorita- se oyó una voz atrás suyo.

Lucina se voltio y a quien se encontró fue ni más ni menos que a Shadow the hedgehog.

-¿Si?- pregunto ella.

-Le llego correspondencia- dijo el pasándole una carta.

-Gracias-

-Shadow, ¿desde cuándo eres tan amable?- se oyó otra voz.

-Cállate Faker- dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sonic.

-Si me disculpan, me retiro- dijo Lucina retirándose. (No me digas ¬¬)

Lucina se retiro a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, abrió con cuidado la carta y la empezó a leer.

-Querida señorita Lucina: blablablá esta carta se dirige a usted desde el reino de blablablá para informarle que su…- Lucina se quedo en silencio -¿¡QUE!?-

Lucina grito tan alto que despertó a su compañera que se encontraba tomando una siesta.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucina?- pregunto su compañera.

-Nada, Rosalina- dijo Lucina.

-…- Rosalina sospechaba pero tampoco quería molestar a su compañera.

Lucina salió de su habitación y se dirigió al círculo de piedra, se sentó en el a reflexionar, ¿Qué debía hacer? En eso llega su tío.

-Lucina, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Robin.

-Eh, ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto extrañada Lucina.

-Pegaste un grito y te estaba buscando- dijo él.

-Ah eso- Lucina estaba indecisa –Veraz…-

-¿Si?-

-Ten- dijo para luego pasarle la carta.

-A ver-

 **Querida señorita Lucina:**

 **Se le envía esta carta desde el reino de Ylisse para informarle de un acontecimiento reciente.**

 **Su madre, la reina Sumía, se encuentra actualmente enferma y se desconoce cuál es su enfermedad.**

 **Su madre dice que desea verla lo más pronto posible.**

 **Atentamente, Primer Ministro.**

 **(No sabía a quién poner como el redactor de la carta, pensé en Chrom pero no me convencía)**

-…- Robin cayó un poco procesando la información -¡Sumía está enferma!-

Lucina solo asintió.

-Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Solo me queda regresar a Ylisse- dijo Lucina –Si mi madre así lo quiere, así será-

-…- Robin bajo la cabeza.

-Snif, snif- Lucina se levanto y salió corriendo.

-¡Lucina!-

Lucina corría atreves de los innumerables pasillo de la mansión sin ver a donde iba, hasta que choco con algo… o alguien.

-¡Lucina! ¿¡Estas bien!?-

Lucina levanto la mirada y pudo observar a un preocupado Pit sombrío. Lucina lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse a sus brazos y llorar mientras este la abrazaba con ternura.

-Ya, ya… todo estará bien- le consolaba el ángel.

-Tendré que irme- dijo la princesa entre sollozos.

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Mi madre está enferma y quiere que vuelva a Ylisse-

-Pero…- no pudo terminar.

-¿Piensas hacerle caso?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Al voltearse pudieron ver a una chica de brillantes ojos zafiros, cabello de color negro con puntas rojas, una camiseta negra y cinturón, unos jeans y botas negras además de una mochila blanca con detalles celestes.

-Lo repetiré, ¿Piensas hacerle caso?- repitió la chica.

-¿¡Quien eres tú!?- le grito Pitto.

-Soy la Mii Tirador, pero si te refieres a mi nombre, mi nombre es Dánica-

-Cla..claro- dijo Lucina.

-¿Hum?-

-Claro que pienso hacerle caso a mi madre, está enferma y quiere verme- dijo ella.

-Pero si te vas te descalificaran del torneo-

-Solo de esta fase- dijo ella.

-Pero ¿y si tu madre no quiere que vuelvas?- dijo Pit sombrío.

-Tendré que quedarme allá- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo permitiré- dijo la Mii.

-¿Cómo?- Lucina parecía desconcertada.

-Te reto a un duelo Smash, si ganas, podrás irte pero si yo gano, te quedaras-

-…-

-Tú puedes- le animo Pitto.

-¿Eh?-

-Sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyare- dijo él.

-Gracias, Pitto-

-Entonces, ¿Tenemos trato?-

-Si-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Si, ya publique capitulo hoy (recién nada mas) pero me llego la inspiración (mas o menos) y había que aprovecharla.

Además es un capitulo corto y esta clase de capitulo es mejor publicarlo junto a otro que sea mas largo, o eso pienso yo.

Por cierto, lamento si a veces me como algunas palabras pero es que no me doy cuenta ni cuando los releo, por ejemplo en el capitulo anterior:

-Yo iré por un bocadillo- dijo Palutena levantándose.

-Cuando los ángeles vuelen- dijo ella.

En realidad me salte un dialogo:

-Yo iré por un bocadillo- dijo Palutena levantándose.

-¿Me puedes traer un Chili Dog?- pregunto Sonic.

-Cuando los ángeles vuelen- dijo ella.

Ven…

En Wattpad esta corregido pero en FanFiction es un poco complicado, lo siento si notan estos errores, es que soy muy despistado. ;-;

Lo repito, ¿Se les ocurre alguna idea para un especial?

Se me ha ocurrido:

-Maratón: Como la que hice en FanFiction cuando confirmaron a Bayonetta (estaba feliz :D) (En ese tiempo todavía no publicaba en Wattpad) de entr cap, pero es que me complica un poco, pero si es lo que quieren con mucho gusto.

-Capitulo especiales: Pos… ósea no tienen que ver con la historia, de que serán exactamente no lo tengo muy claro pero ok.

-Preguntas: Pos agrego esto porque si.

-Lo que ustedes me recomienden :P

Eso sería todo, gracias por los comentarios, en FanFiction por los Follow y Fav, y en Wattpad por los votos.

Sin nada más que decir, se despide su amigo.

 _ **-LightNax**_

 **Pregunta: ¿Les gustan los dragones?**

Si (No se me ocurrieron más preguntas que sean algo originales :P)


	23. La decisión de Lucina

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece, si no a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 18.-** _ **La decisión de Lucina.**_

-¡Pitto! ¿¡Es cierto que Lucina va a pelear!?- grito Robin, entrando en las gradas de la arena de combate junto a Reflet.

-Para empezar, ¡No me llames Pitto!- le grito el ángel negro –Y puedes verlo por ti mismo- dijo señalando la arena de combate.

Allí, efectivamente, se encontraba Lucina, junto a una chica de pelo negro y el final de los mechones rojos.

-Un Mii- dijo Reflet.

-Uhum-

 **En la arena.**

-¿Y tu arma?- pregunto la princesa.

-Oh, solo observa-

Dánica extendió su mano y de su mochila salieron varios cables que recorrieron su brazo y de repente un cañón se empezó a materializar.

-¿Empezamos?- pregunto la Mii.

-Cuando tú quieras- respondió Lucina.

3

2

1

¡Smash!

 **Lucina Vs Dánica**

 **Coliseo de Regna Ferox.**

 **1 vida – Sin tiempo – Sin objetos (Excepto la Smash Ball)**

Lucina y Dánica corrieron y exactamente al centro del escenario chocaron sus armas quedando una detrás de la otra.

-¡Ah!-

-¿Eh?-

Dánica se abalanzo encima de Lucina pero esta uso el Bloqueo (contraataque) para evitarlo, lanzando a Dánica a volar, Dánica empezó a cargar la Esfera de plasma, Lucina corrió hacia ella y uso Danza del sable pero Dánica uso el escudo (el que tienen todos los personajes) y evito el ataque, luego lanzo la Esfera de plasma contra Lucina y esta quedo un poco en shock, Dánica se lanzo en su contra y la golpeo con el cañón, Lucina no se quedo atrás y después de recuperarse se lanzo hacia Dánica, la cual puso la Bomba terrestre en su camino y le exploto en la cara a Lucina.

-¿Te rindes ya?- dijo Dánica.

De repente de entre el humo, en el aire apareció Lucina cargando un ataque, Dánica se cubrió con el escudo pero…

-¡Rompe escudos!-

Lucina ataco con un fuerte espadazo destruyendo el escudo de Dánica, esta quedo mareada unos instantes y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había sido golpeada con el Tajo delfín de Lucina.

-Eres buena, pero no pienso rendirme-

Dánica uso Llamarada y golpeo a Lucina, Dánica salto sobre Lucina y antes de que esta se pudiera dar cuenta Dánica uso Vuelo lunar y la golpeo, lanzándola contra una pared que acababa de aparecer.

-¡Auch!-

Dánica corrió hacia Lucina y presiono su cañón sobre el cuello de ella y la empujo contra la pared.

-¿Enserio piensas irte?-

-Claro, por mi madre- dijo Lucina, a quien se le estaba acabando el aire.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué es lo que TU quieres?- dijo haciendo énfasis en TU.

-Yo… yo-

De repente se oyeron gritos de las gradas.

-¡Tu puedes, Lucina!-

Ambas miraron hacia las gradas y pudieron observar que estaban repletas, varios de los Smasher y asistentes.

 **Minutos atrás.**

-¡Chicos! ¿¡es cierto que la novia de Pitto está peleando con un Mii!?- pregunto Pit.

-¡Oye!-

-Lo siento, lo siento-

-No es momento para esto- dijo Zelda.

-Dánica…- dijo Link mirando hacia la pantalla junto a Samus y Palutena.

-Esa tal Dánica dijo que…- dijo Dark Pit haciendo que todos lo miraran –Si Lucina ganaba podía irse a casa-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rosalina.

-Es por su madre ¿verdad?- pregunto Robin a lo que Pit sombrío asintió –lo sabia-

-Yo… quiero que gane- dijo Pit sombrío haciendo que todos lo miraran raro.

-¿Pero no quieres que se quede?- pregunto Reflet.

-Es que yo…-

 **Flashback**

-Pero ¿y si tu madre no quiere que vuelvas?- dijo Pit sombrío.

-Tendré que quedarme allá- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo permitiré- dijo la Mii.

-¿Cómo?- Lucina parecía desconcertada.

-Te reto a un duelo Smash, si ganas, podrás irte pero si yo gano, te quedaras-

-…-

-Tú puedes- le animo Pitto.

-¿Eh?-

-Sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyare- dijo él.

-Gracias, Pitto-

-Entonces, ¿Tenemos trato?-

-Si-

 **Fin del Flashback**

Pit sombrío relato lo que paso.

-Ya veo- dijo algo apenado Pit.

-Bueno…- Robin cerró los ojos –si Lucina quiere quedarse, habrá que apoyarla-

Después de eso todos empezaron a animar a Lucina menos Dark Pit.

 **Devuelta en la arena.**

Lucina se fijo principalmente en Dark Pit, y a pesar de la distancia pudo notar una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla, nada más ver eso Lucina soltó varias lagrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Yo… quiero quedarme-

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero quedarme-

-Entonces lucha por eso-

-Luchare-

-¡Lucha pues!-

-¡Eso hare! ¡Tajo delfín!-

Acto seguido Lucina golpeo con su espada a Dánica y salió disparada hacia arriba, cuando aterrizo corrió hacia Dánica y trato de darle varios espadazos pero estos eran esquivados.

-YO LUCHARE POR QUEDARME AQUÍ, LUCHARE POR ROBIN, POR REFLET, POR MIS PADRES, ¡POR DARK PIT!-

Dánica uso Reflector para evitar uno de los espadazos de Lucina y acto seguido la ataco, pero esta uso Bloqueo y la mando a volar.

Lucina corrió hacia ella, pero cuando Dánica estaba preparada para recibir el golpe final, Lucina paso de ella, Dánica la siguió con la mirada y descubrió que iba a por una Smash Ball, Dánica corrió hacia ella pero ya era tarde, después de un Rompe escudos Lucina consiguió la Smash Ball y la activo.

Critical Hit

Pero el ataque fue fácilmente esquivado por Dánica con un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo?-

-Prepárate, por que ahora me toca-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dánica estaba envuelta en un aura dorada dejando a todos en la sala boqui abiertos, ¿Cómo podía ser si ni siquiera había tocado una Smash Ball?

Sidereal Ray

Lamentablemente, Lucina no pudo esquivar el ataque y perdió la pelea.

 **En la sala de tele transportadores.**

Lucina y Dánica aparecieron en los tele transportadores.

-Supongo que ni si quiera podre ir a ver a mi madre-

-Pero dijiste que querías quedarte-

-Si… pero una visita no estaría mal-

-Bueno, si tú insistes-

-¿Eh?-

Dánica tomo la mano de Lucina y puso algo en ella, luego cerro la mano de Lucina y puso la suya encima.

-Dáselo a tu madre, así se recuperara pronto-

-Pero…-

-Hablare con Máster y podrás ir sin temor a ser descalificada del torneo-

-Pe..pero yo-

-Hasta luego, Lucina-

Dánica abandono la habitación.

-¡Es..espera!-

Lucina la siguió pero al salir al pasillo ni había nada.

-Pero- Lucina se veía confundida pero luego miro el objeto que le dio Dánica y sonrió –gracias, Dánica-

-¡Lucina!- Dark Pit y los otros Smasher se acercaron corriendo.

-¡Dark Pit!-

Lucina le sonrió a su novio.

-Supongo que no podrás ir a ver a tu familia-

-En realidad- dijo Lucina –iré a verlos-

-¿¡Que pero ella dijo…!?-

-Solo iré a dejar algo-

-¿Eh?-

Lucina extendió la mano y mostro un pequeño frasco de pastillas.

 **Al final del pasillo.**

-No hay de que, Lucina- dijo Dánica.

-Vámonos- dijo una figura detrás de ella.

-Si-

La figura empezó a caminar, siendo seguida por Dánica.

-Supongo que es tu turno de encargarte de Pit, ¿Eh, Alexander?-

El chico solo asintió.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Avances:**

 **Narra Pit**

 **¡Hola a todos! Mis amigos y yo estábamos en el salón, ellos tratan de evitar que me retire de la pelea con Meta Knight pero cuando ya está todo decidido aparece el líder de los Mii, Alexander, quien me reta a una batalla, por otro lado Palutena se mete en un nuevo conflicto con Samus, ¡Dios mío, que alguien me ayude!**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Alexander, El espadachín legendario.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola a todos.

Que tal nuevo capítulo, ya me retrasaba un poco con este, es que no me gusta escribir los combates, lo cual es curioso porque a la gente parece gustarle como quedan.

Por cierto, no lo dije antes pero en esta historia no habrá Yaoi ni Yuri, es mi primera historia en mucho tiempo y no quiero agregar parejas de este tipo pero en otras historias si agregare. e_e

También el día 19 es mi cumpleaños y subiré una nueva historia que será una remasterización de una historia que hice hace mucho tiempo, aparte de lo que el público guste.

Otra cosa que me gustaría saber es si les gusta el nuevo formato de avances o prefieren los antiguos. (Lo dejare entre las preguntas)

Y con esto y una rosquilla, se despide su amigo.

 _ **-LightNax**_

 **Preguntas:**

 **1.- ¿Les gusta más el nuevo formato de avances o prefieren el antiguo?**

En el antiguo mostraba diálogos del próximo capítulo pero en el nuevo redacto un resumen desde el punto de vista de un personaje.

 **2.- ¿Qué prefieren que haga el 19?**

Maratón de capitulo, capitulo random e_e, o Preguntas y respuestas de las que posiblemente no se pueda hacer porque nadie va a preguntar… (YoakeYoru, creo que se escribía así, no necesitas dejar respuesta a esta, ya lo sé e_e)

 **3.- ¿Qué les parecen los Mii?**

Me eh divertido haciéndolo y al final de la saga dejare sus perfiles con datos y sus triste historias. (Si, ellos han sufrido mucho)


	24. Alexander, el espadachin legendario

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece, si no a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 19.- Alexander, el espadachín legendario.**

-Bueno- Master se paro a hablar en frente de todos –Como algunos ya saben hoy regresa oficialmente al torneo; Lucas-

Todos aplaudieron al niño psíquico.

-Gra..gracias- dijo Lucas.

-Sin mas que decir, me retiro-

Sabes que, ya no me importa, ya tengo nueva despedida :P

-Y después se queja de que nosotros rompemos la cuarta pared- dijo Link.

TWT

-¿Que hacemos después de desayunar?- pregunto Zelda.

-Yo tengo que hablar contigo, Samus- dijo Palutena con enfado considerable.

-Bien-

-Pit, me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo Link.

-Em, ¿de que?-

-Sobre tu batalla-

Pit: TWT

-¡NO ME HARAS CAMBIAR DE OPINION!-

-Pero Pit- Zelda quería hablar.

-¡Que NO!- dicho esto, Pit se retiro del comedor.

-Pit…- Zelda siguió al angel.

-¡Espera, Zelda!- Link les siguió.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Ike, ¿te puedes retirar?- dijo Palutena.

-¿Por qué?-

-Y aprovecha de llevarte a Pikachu y Rosalina-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- dijo Palutena con fuego en los ojos.

-Alla voy- dijo Ike tomando a Pikachu y Rosalina y salir corriendo.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Vamos a un lugar privado-

 **En la sala.**

-Que no, no piensi enfrentarme a Meta Knight-

-Pero Pit, no es para tanto- dijo Fox quien se encontraba ahí.

-Fox tiene razón, ya veraz que no volverá a pasar lo mismo que antes- dijo Zelda.

-Samus e Ike no se burlaran de ti como antaño, ahora son tus amigos, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Link.

-Yo prometo no volver a burlarme de ti- dijo Falco.

-Yo tambien- dijo Ness

-¿Te burlabas de el?- pregunto un alterado Lucas.

-Pues si-

-Vamos angelito, que tu puedes- animo Peach.

-Tu puedes, Pit the angel- dijo Sonic.

-Uh uh ah ah- animo Diddy Kong.

-Poyo- dijo Kirby acariciando el brazo del angel.

-Yo no puedo-

-Pero…-

-¡QUE NO PUEDO!-

Todos se sorprendieron de la forma de actuar del angel, hera la primera vez que lo veian tan alterado.

-¿Entonces esto es todo?- se oyo una voz.

-¿Pero que…?- dijo Link para luego voltearse.

Ahí estaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, usaba una camisa negra y un chaleco largo, un poco parecido al de Robin, de color negro, Pantalones y zapatillas del mismo color, tenia una espada con funda amarrada a su cinturón de color negro igualmente.

-Soy Alexander, también conocido como el Mii Espadachin, y el líder de mi grupo- respondió el chico.

-¿El… ultimo Mii?- pregunto Zelda a lo que el chico asintió.

-Pit, encerio piensas renunciar por esto-

-¿Eh?-

-Tienes un trauma por lo sucedido en tu primera batalla del primer torneo-

-Pero yo…-

-Despues de eso entraste en una racha de derrotas a pesar de que tenias a Link, Zelda y Samus a tu lado-

-…-

-Y por tal varios Smasher te empezaron a molestar-

-¡Basta!-

-¿…?-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-…-

-Responde-

-… Si quieres retirarte tendras que vencerme antes-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Aceptas?-

-Pero yo…-

-Yo peleare- dijo Link sacando su Master Sword.

-Pero Link…-

-A quien busco es al angel, no a ti-

-Tendras que pasar sobre nuestro cadáver para llegar hasta el- dijo Zelda preparándose para lanzar un hechizo.

-Zelda…-

Pit medito un poco.

-*Meta Knight siempre me ah dado miedo, y estos "Miis" son muy fuerte, ¿Qué hago? Yo no puedo ocultarme detrás de mis amigos toda la vida, Link Zelda, Samus, Palutena…*-

-No me interesan ustedes-

-No te dejaremos tocarlo-

-Link, Zelda no se preocupen-

-¿Eh?-

-No puedo ocultarme detrás de ustedes toda la vida, ya lo decidi- Pit saco una de sus dagas y apunto a Alexander -¡Me enfrentare a ti!-

-Bien, es un trato- dicho esto, el Mii saco de su bolsillo una esfera de luz y la tiro al suelo.

Cuando la esfera toco el suelo, debajo de Alexander y Pit se formo un circulo mágico del cual salía aire, moviendo asi los cabellos de los 2 chicos, segundos después una luz los envolvió a ambos y fueron tele transportados.

-¿Dónde se fueron?- pregunto Sonic.

-¡Al campo de batalla, ahora!- dijo Link y todos partieron hacia allí.

 **Mientras con Palutena y Samus.**

-¿De que querías hablar, Palutena?-

-Veraz, Zelda me dijo que fuiste tu quien inicio el bulling a Pit en el torneo Brawl-

-¿Eh? Si, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado-

-Pero Samus…-

-A Pit ya no le importa-

-Que no lo entiendes, ¡Por tu culpa mi querido angel esta traumado!-

-¡No fue mi culpa, de todos modos los villanos no habrían tardado en iniciarlo!-

-¡Ya, pero ellos son villanos Y SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES UNA HEROÍNA Y ADEMAS AMIGA DE PIT!-

-Pero yo…- Samus se dio cuenta que su actitud no hera la mas correcta.

-¿Y bien Samus?-

-Yo… yo lo sien…- no pudo terminar.

-¡Atencion todos, el ultimo de los Mii ah aparecido y su batalla esta apunto de comenzar!- se oyo una voz por el parlante, pero no hera de ninguno de los asistentes.

-Esa voz era de…- Samus lo proceso un poco -¡Danica!-

-Eso no importa, vamos a ver- Palutena empezó a correr, siendo seguida por Samus -¿Y que hibas a decir?-

-Yo…- Samus se detuvo –Yo lo siento-

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte-

-Tienes razón-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Avances:**

 **Narra Palutena**

 **Cuando Samus y yo llegamos a la arena nos sorprendemos de que se trata de Pit el que ah sido retado esta vez, durante el combate noto a Zelda muy preocupada y derrepente Pit tenia un corte en el hombro, además Pit logra desbloquear un nuevo poder para activar el Smash Final, ¿De que se trata?**

 ** _Próximo_** _ **capitulo: El poder de Pit.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hello, bueno hoy es 19 de enero y los que lean esta historia ya sabrán que sucede hoy.

Eh decidido hacer maraton por que los capítulos random no se me dan muy bien. u.u

Y diré que hoy estaré activo en Fanfiction hasta que publique los 6 capítulos de esta historia, en Wattpad estare activo hasta mas tarde por que;

-El blog de Ignacio the hedgehog. Remaster: La remasterización de una vieja historia mia, Sera la primera historia exclusiva, habrán historias exclusivas tanto para Wattpad como para Fanfiction.

-Blog: Pos, en Wattpad abriré un blog para hablar de cosas random y tal, ya saben de que va...

Y pos eso... ¡Que empiece la maratón!

Maratón: Happy Birthday. (1/6)


	25. El poder de Pit

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece, si no a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 20.-** _ **El poder de Pit.**_

-¿Quién crees que haya sido retado esta vez?- pregunto Samus.

-No sé, pero hay que darse prisa- respondió Palutena.

 **En la biblioteca.**

-¿Por qué insististe en venir aquí antes de ir a ver la batalla?- le pregunto Link a Zelda.

-El chico dijo que se llamaba Alexander y que era un espadachín ¿no es así?-

-Si-

-Creo haber leído algo por aquí sobre eso- dijo mientras ojeaba un libro -¡Aquí esta!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Escucha-

 _Se dice que el antiguo rey de estas tierras despertara en busca de venganza, 2 héroes y sus amigos, junto a las 3 hechiceras lo enfrentaran unidos a 3 legendarios guerreros; Un karateka, un tirador y un espadachín._

 _Cuando el antiguo rey al fin sea vencido, el espadachín de nombre A******** se alzara como el nuevo rey. Sin embargo, para alcanzar la meta será necesario el sacrificio de los héroes._

 _La madre de la galaxia_

 _El mercenario con el poder de vencer a una diosa_

 _El roedor eléctrico_

 _La diosa de la luz_

 _La chica de sangre alienígena_

 _La princesa de un reino lejano_

 _El ángel venido del cielo_

 _El héroe de verdes ropajes_

-¿Por qué te saltaste el nombre del espadachín?-

-La página está muy deteriorada, solo se puede leer una A-

Zelda le mostro el libro a Link y efectivamente, la pagina estaba tan deteriorada que solo se podía ver una A en el nombre del espadachín.

-¿Y qué significa esto?-

-Es una profecía de estas tierras-

-¿Pero que no esta tierra estaba deshabitada antes que iniciara el torneo Smash?-

-Por eso creo que pudo ser Máster quien lo escribiera-

-¿Pero que hay de los héroes mencionados?-

-No lo sé, pero algo me huele mal, vamos a la pelea-

-Si-

Zelda no se lo había dicho a Link porque no quería preocuparlo, pero ella sabía el significado de esas palabras, un nuevo enemigo vendría, peor que Tabuu y los nombres mencionados… ella sabía a quién se referían, y no quería aceptarlo.

-¡Cuidado!-

-¿Eh?-

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, Palutena y Samus ya los habían atropellado.

-Lo siento- dijo Palutena.

-No importa, vamos a la pelea-

-Si-

 **Ya en la pelea.**

-¿Preparado?- pregunto el espadachín desenfundando su espada.

-Si- respondió Pit

3

2

1

¡Smash!

 **Pit Vs Alexander**

 **Templo de Palutena (Zona Omega)**

 **2 minutos – Sin objetos (Ni siquiera la Smash Ball)**

 **Sin muerte súbita (Esta opción no existe en el Smash verdadero, pero meh)**

-Prepárate-

El espadachín corrió hacia Pit bastante rápido que él no lo pudo ver. Pit ya había recibido un golpe y apenas se levanto recibió otro, no paraba de recibir golpes, Alexander uso Tajo aéreo contra en eh hiso que saliera volando.

-¡Ah!- Pit cayó por el lado del escenario.

 **En las gradas.**

-¡Pit!-

-¿Qué sucede, Zelda?- pregunto Palutena.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pareces más preocupada de lo usual-

-El... el es nuestro amigo, ¿Por qué no hiba a estar preocupada?-

-¿Y Megaman y Lucina no son nuestro amigos?-

-Pues si... pero-

-Olvídalo, ah todo esto ¿Qué es ese libro que llevas?- pregunto Palutena mirando el grande y viejo libro que llevaba Zelda.

-Eh, no...No es nada-

Zelda no quería que la diosa lo viera, aunque se comportaba infantil a veces, ella era muy inteligente por lo cual adivinaría al tiro el significado de los manuscritos.

-…-

 **Devuelta en la batalla.**

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-

Pit uso el Brazal radial para golpear a Alexander, pero no le hiso mucho daño.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes, angelito?-

-Ya verás-

Alexander trato de golpear a Pit pero este lo evito usando los Orbitales escudo, acto seguido separo su arco y trato de golpear a Alexander pero este se cubrió con el escudo, Pit aprovecho y paso su mano atreves del escudo y tomo de la camisa a Alexander (Agarre) y empezó a golpearlo, cuando Alexander se libero uso su espada para crear un Tornado que alejo a Pit y luego el espadachín corrió hacia el ángel y uso Estocada relámpago (Creo que se llamaba así) y luego uso Espada giratoria.

 **En las gradas.**

-¡Ese es mi movimiento!- se quejo Link.

 **Devuelta al combate.**

Pit uso el escudo para bloquear el Furia implacable de Alexander pero cuando menos se lo espero, Alexander le hiso un corte en el brazo.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-

 **Nuevamente en las gradas.**

La sangre se podía ver desde ahí.

-¿Co...Como es posible?, se supone que la plataforma tiene un control para evitar que los objetos filosos hagan cortes como esos-

-No será que…- Palutena fijo la vista en la sala de control que era visible desde las gradas -¡Miren!- dijo apuntando a la sala.

Todos miraron, y pudieron notar que se encontraban un par de figuras conocidas.

-¡Diego, Dánica!-

 **En la sala de control.**

-¿El jefe está seguro de esto?- pregunto alarmado Diego.

-Según él, es la única forma de hacerlo recapacitar-

-Uhum- Diego fijo su vista en las gradas –Parece que no han visto-

-Que mal, la única que me cae bien es Lucina y ella no está-

-¿Cuándo vuelve?-

-Después del combate de Pit y Meta Knight, junto a Roy-

-Ah vale-

 **En la batalla.**

-Bastardo, ¿¡Como pudiste!?-

-Sera mejor que sigas luchando-

-…-

-¿Enserio quieres renunciar? ¿Después de todo lo que ah pasado?-

¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tienes amigos que te apoyan, que desean que pelees, ¿Y les darás la espalda?-

-Yo…-

Pit se volteo a mirar a las gradas, pudiendo ver las caras preocupadas de sus compañeros.

-¿Les fallaras?-

-Yo…

-¿Te rendirás?-

-Yo, yo no...-

-¿Le fallaras a ella?-

-¿Cómo? ¿A quién?-

-A Zelda-

-Pit se fijo en el rostro de Zelda, estaba llorando.

-Yo… yo… yo… ¡No me rendiré!-

-…-

-Tienes razón, debo seguir adelante, ¡No le fallare a mis amigos! ¡A Link! ¡A Samus! ¡A Lady Palutena! ¡A ZELDA!-

Cuando dijo lo último, Pit fue cubierto por un aura dorada, típica de la Smash Ball.

-¿Cómo?- dijo perplejo Alexander –Has podido-

-Zelda, ¿¡Ves lo mismo que yo!?-

-Si, y no me lo creo-

-¿Cómo?- dijeron Dánica y Diego al unisonó.

-Prepárate, ¡Ganare esta batalla!-

 **Three sacred treasures**

Alexander noto que los disparos de Pit iban más rápido y que además eran más fuertes, finalmente… quedo K.O.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-¡Que siga el combate!-

-Bien, pero no te lo dejare fácil- dijo y luego fue envuelto en el aura de la Smash Ball.

-¡Tu igual!-

 **Far Filo**

De la espada de Alexander aparecieron varias ondas que fueron lanzadas hacia Pit, pero antes de que lo golpearan…

 **Final, Empate.**

-¿¡Que!?-

-¿Co...como?-

-Hum, felicidades-

-¿Eh?-

-Solo prométeme que no renunciaras a la batalla contra Meta Knight con esos ideales en mente- dijo Alexander para luego extender su mano.

-…- Pit se lo pensó un poco –Hecho- y estrecho la mano de Alexander.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Avances:**

 **Narra Zelda**

 **Durante el combate de Pit me di cuenta de que él es mucho más importante para mí de lo que creía ¿Debería tomar el consejo de Link y declararme? No lo sé, ¿Lo hare?**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Antes de pelear.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Maratón: Happy Birthday (2/6)


	26. Antes de combatir

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece, si no a Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 21.-** _ **Antes de combatir.**_

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

-Pit, ¿estas bien? Pareces nervioso- pregunto Link.

-No, no estoy bien…-

-¿Seguro que puedes con esto?- pregunto Zelda.

-Si, se lo prometí a Alexander-

-Apenas habéis tenido un combate y ya sois amigos, por favor-

Pit / Zelda: ¬¬

-Si hasta tienen la misma expresión en el rostro, ¡Sois el uno para el otro!-

Pit / Zelda: *Sonrojados*

-¡Cállate!- dijeron ambos.

-¡Hasta hablan al mismo tiempo, JAJA!-

-Oye Link, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Ah, claro Palutena-

Link y Palutena se alejaron del grupo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? Tú me ayudas a unir a Pit y a Zelda y yo no te corto en pedacitos-

-*Nervioso* a si, si, lo recuerdo-

-Vale, ¡Pues apresúrate!-

-Eres buena amenazando-

-No amenazo, prometo-

-¡Esa es mi frase!- se oyó una voz femenina.

-¿Oíste eso?-

-Parecía la voz de Peach, Ñe no importa-

Link y Palutena regresaron con el resto.

-Creo que es hora de que vaya a mi combate- dijo Pit.

-Si, yo te acompaño-

-Gracias, Zelda-

-Yo igual voy- dijo Link.

-Vale, vamos-

Link, Pit y Zelda fueron a la sala de los tele transportadores, Pit pudo distinguir la figura de Alexander levantando el pulgar al final de uno de los pasillos.

-Oye Zelda- susurro Link para que Pit no escuchara.

-¿Si?-

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo de declararte-

En eso, Zelda se puso roja como un tomate.

-Si, lo pensé-

-¿Y?-

-Durante el combate con Alexander, me di cuenta de que era muy importante para mí-

-…-

-Y… creo que me declarare-

-¡Bien!-

-¿Eh, pasa algo?- pregunto Pit.

-Eh, nada nada-

-Vaaaaaaaale-

Al fin llegaron a la sala de los tele trasportadores.

-Yo me voy a regresar, Suerte Pit- dijo Link.

-Vale, adiós-

-Suerte Zelda- le susurro.

-Si, si- dijo una sonrojada Zelda.

Pit y Zelda entraron en la sala de los tele transportadores.

-Bueno, Zelda, me voy, deséame suerte-

-¡Espera, Pit!-

-¿Si?-

-Yo...-

 **Zelda P.O.V**

Sentía mis mejillas arder, creo que cree un nuevo color de rojo.

-Pit, yo…-

-¿Sucede algo?-

.. ..qu….quier..-

No podía hablar, sentía mi garganta seca.

-Pit, yo…-

-¿Zelda, estas bien? Estas roja, ¿tienes fiebre?-

-No, Pit… lo que pasa es que…- tome aire -¡TE AMO!-

-…-

-…-

Pasaron unos segundo y Pit al fin reacciono, poniéndose más rojo, incluso que yo.

-Ze..Zelda-

-¿Si?-

-Y..yo i..gual-

¿Cómo? Era cierto.

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Si, ¿Por qué no iba a hablar enserio?-

-Oh, Pit-

Me acerque a su cara y él se ponía cada vez mas rojo, hasta que finalmente, nuestro labios se juntaron.

Estuvimos así durante un rato, hasta que no separamos por falta de aire.

 **(No sirvo para escribir momentos románticos u.u)**

-Suerte Pit-

-Gracias, Zelda-

Dicho esto el entro del tele transportador, pude oír risas desde afuera del cuarto, Salí.

-Que copuchentos son ustedes ¿Eh?-

Ahí se encontraban Link, Samus, Ike, Pikachu, Palutena y Marth.

-Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo- dijo entre risas Link.

-¿A qué viene tanta risa?-

-Es que Palutena dijo como seria el momento de la confesión y acertó de lleno-

Zelda: ¬¬

-No le veo la risa-

-Yo tampoco- dijo Marth.

-Vaya, Zelda, no me lo esperaba de ti-

-¿Cómo?-

Me di vuelta y ahí se encontraba la princesa del Crepúsculo, Midna.

-Entonces si que estabas enamorada de ese ángel-

-S..si ¿Por qué?-

-Ven conmigo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Te llevare el mejor lugar para ver la pelea-

-Eh, ¡espérame, Midna!-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Avances:**

 **Narra Fox**

 **La pelea de Pit está a punto de empezar, esta será una pelea inolvidable, ¡La revancha, Pit contra Meta Knight! La pelea se pone interesante desde el comienzo, Pit usa la Smash Final pero Meta Knight es demasiado bueno para caer tan fácil, Pit está a punto de caer, ¿Sera este su final? No sé, descúbranlo por ustedes mismos.**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: La revancha: ¡Prepárate Meta Knight!**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Maratón: Happy Birthday. (3/6)


	27. La revancha: ¡Prepárate Meta Knight!

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, los únicos de mi pertenencia son los Mii.

 **Capitulo 22.-** _ **La revancha: ¡Prepárate Meta Knight!**_

-¡Estoy listo!- dijo Pit.

-Veo que has cambiado, te ves decidido, será un placer enfrentarme a ti- dijo Meta Knight.

-Bien-

Pit miro a las gradas y pudo observar a sus amigos, pero Zelda no estaba por ningún lado, Link noto que Pit la buscaba y señalo la sala de control. Pit miro hacia allá y arriba de la sala, en una pequeña terraza, estaban Zelda y Midna conversando animadamente. Zelda se giro y le sonrió a Pit causando una sonrisa también por parte de este.

3

2

1

¡Smash!

 **Pit Vs Meta Knight**

 **Templo de Palutena**

 **Solo la Smash Ball**

 **1 vida**

 **(Perdón si mi descripción del escenario es erróneo, no tengo Smash Wii U solo el de 3Ds. ;-;)**

Pit y Meta Knight se encontraron en el puente y Meta uso el Turbotaladro y le dio a Pit, Meta iba a usar otra vez el Turbotaladro pero Pit se cubrió con el escudo.

Pit aprovecho y uso el Brazal radial y le dio a Meta, luego lanzo una flecha pero Meta la esquivo y uso Capa dimensional para aparecer detrás de Pit y darle un golpe, Pit uso los Orbitales escudo para evitar el ataque de Meta Knight y luego lo golpeo con sus dagas.

Meta cayó en la zona de la cueva y Pit corrió hacia él, Meta uso el SuperTornado y le pego a Pit.

 **Con Zelda y Midna.**

-¿Confías en que el gane?- pregunto Midna.

-Si, claro que si-

-Bien, espero que te trate bien o se las verá conmigo-

-¡Midna!-

-Ja, lo siento, pero enserio si alguien se mete con mi amiga se las verá conmigo-

-Si, gracias Midna-

-No hay de que amiga-

 **Devuelta al combate.**

Hace nada que la Smash Ball había aparecido, pero con lo grande que era el escenario era difícil llegar a ella.

-¡Es mía!- dijo Pit lanzando una flecha.

La flecha le dio a la Smash Ball y acto seguido Pit fue rodeado de un aura dorada indicando que podía usar su Smash final.

-Bien, ahora…-

Pit se dio vuelta para usar su Final Smash contra su oponente, pero al hacerlo fue golpeado brutalmente con el ataque Lanzadera de Meta Knight quitándole la Smash Ball.

-Diablos-

 **Mientras tanto…**

-¿Crees que lo logre?- pregunto Dánica.

-Si, estoy seguro- respondió Alexander.

-Yo igual- dijo animadamente Diego.

-Estas animado-

-Me siento feliz, realmente ni yo sé porque-

-Ja-

 **Combate…**

Meta Knight había conseguido un par de veces el especial, pero Pit siempre se lo quitaba, lo mismo a la inversa. El combate se había convertido en una pelea por conseguir la Smash Ball hasta que…

-¡Al fin!-

Pit había conseguido la Smash Ball y Meta Knight se dirigía hacia él para quitársela, pero el último Brazal radial de Pit lo había mandado demasiado lejos y no llego.

 **Three sacred treasures**

Pit empezó a disparar flechas, sin embargo, Meta Knight las esquivaba todas, hasta que llego la fase de pilares de luz, sin embargo ninguno lo toco.

-¿¡Como!?-

La batalla continuo, realmente ninguno llevaba ventaja sobre el otro, no se podía observar ningún despiste de parte de ninguno de los 2.

 **Pit P.O.V**

No puedo perder ahora, no después de lo que eh pasado para llegar aquí, mis amigos me apoyan, no puedo defraudarlos; Fox, Falco, Peach, Kirby, Mario, Dark Pit, Lucina, Robin, Reflet, Olimar, Rosalina, Ike, Pikachu, Palutena, Samus, Link y Zelda.

-No…¡No puedo perder!-

Use el brazal radial, Meta Knight salió volando pero regreso fácil, mis dagas chocaban con su espada Galaxia creando sonidos metálicos que se podían oír por todo el estadio. Finalmente bloque uno de sus ataques con mis Orbitales escudo y prepare mis dagas para dar un golpe, pero Meta Knight uso el escudo y lo bloqueo, lo que no se esperaba es que el escudo se rompiera, dejándolo aturdido, cargue un ataque y lo mande a volar, pero esto no había terminado, el podía regresar usando Lanzadera, en eso recordé algo:

 **Flashback**

Estamos en el primer combate de Pit, a él le quedaba una vida y había sido lanzado al vacio por Meta Knight, todavía podía regresar pero lo que no se esperaba es que Meta Knight se lanzara al vacio y le diera un corte, lanzándolo hacia abajo.

 **Fin Flashback.**

Hera arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo, además no le quedaban muchas opciones.

-¡Gerónimo!-

Pit se lanzo al vacio.

-¡Que haces Pit!- dijo Zelda.

-¡Tu novio está loco!- dijo Midna.

Zelda: O/O

-¡No es mi novio!-

-Que hace loco- dijo Dánica.

-Parece que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- dijo Alexander.

-Uiii, ¡soy una mariposa!- dijo Diego.

-Debemos llevarlo al doctor- sugirió Alexander.

-¿¡Que está haciendo Pit!?- dijo alterada Palutena.

-Pit es inteligente- dijo Link quien era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer el ángel.

-¿A si?- dijeron todos.

De nuevo en el combate, Pit se estaba acercando a Meta Knight quien estaba a punto de usar Lanzadera sin darse cuenta de la acción del ángel.

-¡Toma esto!-

-¿Cómo?-

A Meta Knight no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya Pit lo había golpeado y lanzado fuera de la arena.

 **Ganador: Pit**

-¿Ga..gane?- Pit no se lo creía -¡Gane!-

-¡Bien hecho Pit!- grito Link.

-¡Ese es mi capitán!- dijo Palutena.

-¡Pika!-

-¡Bien hecho!- dijo Olimar.

-Sabia que lo lograría- dijo Alexander.

-Tienes razón-

-Que bien que tu novio ganara- dijo Midna.

-Si- Zelda se sentía feliz de lo que había visto.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a verlo-

-Si, ah, y Midna-

-¿Si?-

-¡Que no es mi novio!-

 **Ya en la sala de los tele transportadores.**

-Pit, gran batalla- le felicito Alexander.

-Gracias-

-Eh de reconocer que pensé que perderías, me has impresionado- dijo Dánica.

-Em, ¿Gracias?-

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, los Smasher llegaran pronto-

-Si-

-¡Espera!-

-¿Si?-

-A donde irán-

-Descuida, siempre estaremos cubriéndote la espalda-

-A ti y a los demás Smasher-

-…Gracias-

-No hay de que- dicho esto, los Mii se retiraron.

-¡Pit!- Zelda y los demás entraron en la sala.

-¡Oh! Zelda-

-Felicidades, amigo- le dijo Olimar.

-Es un halago viniendo del tercer puesto del torneo pasado-

-Hum-

-¿Eh?-

Pit se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a mascara con Meta Knight.

-Has cambiado mucho, felicidades, General Pit- dijo Meta Knight.

-Gracias-

Meta Knight se retiro.

-¡Bien hecho, Pit!- dijo Palutena.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Shulk**

 **Yo, Palutena, Pikachu y Marth formamos un grupo que se encarga de que haya un final feliz para todos en la mansión, muy cursi lo sé, pero cuando nos damos cuenta de un secreto de Kirby, el interés de Palutena en la bolita rosada aumente, ¿Qué podemos hacer?**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Dilemas.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Maratón: Happy Birthday. (4/6)


	28. Dilemas

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, exceptuando al grupo Mii.

 **Capitulo 23.-** _ **Dilemas.**_

-Bien, aquí tienes Palutena- dijo Shulk.

En el cuarto de Shulk estaban Palutena, Marth y Pikachu, Shulk les había entregado un artefacto que el mismo había armado.

-Gracias Shulk- dijo Palutena con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué quieren un dispositivo de escucha?-

-Para averiguar cómo podemos unir a los luchadores-

-¿Unir?-

-En noviazgo- dijo Marth.

-¿Y tú te involucras en esto?-

-Ni yo sé porque, pero iniciamos con Ike y Samus y continuamos con Pit y Zelda-

-Vaya trió de idiotas- dijo Dark Pit quien estaba recostado en su cama.

-Deberías agradecer, si no fuera por mí no estarías con Lucina- dijo Palutena.

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo fui quien convenció a Robin de tomar "prestado" el tomo a Reflet, y pasó lo que pasó-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿¡Fuiste tú!?-

-Sip-

Dark Pit: -_-*

Palutena: ^^

-Fuera de aquí-

-Pero-

-¡Fuera! tú igual Shulk-

-Pero es mi cuarto-

-¡Fuera!-

Los 4 salieron.

-Vaya, que genio tiene ese chico-

-Shulk, ¿Quieres ayudarnos?-

-Hum, no veo por qué no-

-¡Bien!-

-El siguiente objetivo son Link y Midna, ¿Verdad?-

-Primero quiero probar a este bebe, Shulk, ¿dijiste que tenia cámara, verdad?- Shulk asintió -Bien-

Palutena y el grupo fueron a la habitación de Kirby y Jigglypuff, y Palutena instalo la cámara junto al dispositivo de escucha.

-¿Por qué en la habitación de las bolas rosadas?- pregunto Marth.

-Solo lo probaremos-

Palutena mentía, hace días que veía un extraño actuar de Kirby y quería averiguar a qué se debía. El grupo se dirigió hacia la habitación de Samus y Palutena, para su suerte la caza recompensas no se encontraba en el lugar, Shulk abrió su computadora y coloco un programa, ahora podían ver que sucedía en esa habitación.

-Miren, es Jigglypuff-

-Pika-

-¿Sucede algo, Pikachu?-

-Pika- Pikachu negó con la cabeza.

-No será…- Palutena pensó un poco -¿Te gusta Jigglypuff?-

-¡Pikachu!- Pikachu se apresuro a negar.

-Ahu, que lindo-

-Oigan, Kirby entro en la habitación-

-Oh, a ver-

Aunque no podía hablar, Pikachu agradecía que la diosa hubiera dejado el tema de lado.

En la habitación de las bolas rosadas, Kirby había entrado y le dijo algo a Jigglypuff, haciendo que ella saliera, Kirby abrió un armario y sonrió.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Marth.

-Shulk, acerca la imagen- dijo Palutena.

-Bien-

Shulk acerco la imagen, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿E..eso es lo que creo que es?- dijo Marth.

-Parece un santuario-

-Shulk, ahí una fotografía encima de la mesa, acércalo más-

Shulk enfoco en la fotografía, dejando a todos más impactados de lo que ya estaban.

-No..no puede ser lo que creo-

-Si, ¿ese de la imagen es…?- dijo Shulk.

-Meta Knight- respondió Palutena.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿¡Como es posible!?-

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- dijo Samus entrando a la habitación.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!- los 4 salieron corriendo.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Ike.

-Ni idea-

Cuando ya todos se habían calmado se reunieron en la sala, la cual por cierto estaba extrañamente vacía.

-¿Creen que a Kirby le guste Meta Knight?

-No sé, pero que tuviera un altar en su habitación es demasiado extraño-

-Siiiii-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Oigan- dijo Link entrando junto a Pit, Zelda, Kirby y Jigglypuff –¿Esto es tuyo Shulk?- dijo mostrando la cámara y el dispositivo de escucha.

-¿Po..porque insinúas eso?-

-Por que eres el único que conozco que sabe de esta clase de aparatos.

-Eeeem, si es mío-

-¿Y por que estaba en el cuarto de Kirby y Jigglypuff?- pregunto Zelda.

-…-

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar- dijo Palutena.

-¿De qué?-

-Solo siéntense-

-Vale-

Por razones del destino, Jigglypuff tuvo que sentarse al lado de Pikachu, bastante cerca por cierto, haciendo al ratón sonrojar un poco.

-Kirby, tengo una pregunta-

-Poyo-

-¿De casualidad no serás hembra?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿¡Palutena estás loca!?- grito Link.

-…-

-Solo es una duda, ¡No le grites a una diosa!-

-¡Todo el mundo sabe que Kirby es macho, ni viene al caso preguntar eso!-

-¿¡Y tú que sabes!?-

-¡Poyo!-

Todos voltearon a ver a Kirby, a lo cual este los miro con algo de determinación en su rostro.

-¡Poyo!- dijo este asintiendo.

-…- todos se quedaron observando a la pequeña bolita rosa -¿¡COMO!?-

La única que no parecía sorprendida son Pikachu y Jigglypuff.

-Kirby, ¿tu eres hembra?-

-Poyo- la bolita rosada volvió a asentir.

-…-

-Demasiado por hoy, me retiro- dijo Link, pero en eso un recuerdo paso por su mente -¡Ah! Ahora lo recuerdo-

-¿Recordar que, Link?- pregunto Zelda.

-En el primer torneo presentaron a Kirby con hembra, pero yo no recordaba eso-

-…-

-Los recuerdos todavía están borrosos, al fin y al cabo no son nuestros- dijo Zelda.

-Link-

-¿Si, Palutena?- dijo con algo de temor en su voz.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS!-

-¡LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCION GRITARTE PERDONAME!- Link salió corriendo.

-¡VUELVE ACA!- Palutena lo persiguió.

-Entonces Kirby, ¿Te gusta Meta Knight?- pregunto Shulk.

-Poyo- y volvió a asentir.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- dijo Marth.

-Poyo- esta vez, Kirby negó y salió corriendo.

-Bueno, había que intentarlo-

Todos se fueron retirando, pero nadie se dio cuenta que Pikachu y Jigglypuff se quedaron ahí.

 **(A partir de aquí, como solo están Pikachu y Jigglypuff, hablaran normal, para que entiendan)**

-Jigglypuff, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Veras, hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo-

-¿Y qué es?-

-… Me gustas-

-Hem, ¿Cómo amiga?-

-No, como algo más-

Eso hiso que la pokemon globo enrojeciera.

-Pikachu-

-Jigglypuff-

-Tú igual me gustas-

Pikachu: O/O

 **(Hasta aquí, se me haría raro poner que se besan…)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Peach**

 **Es hora de que un nuevo luchador entre al plantel, ¿Quién será? Ahí no, es el, ¿Por qué, por qué ahora? Al fin había conseguido olvidarlo y ahora regresa, esto no es bueno.**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Roy, el joven león.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Maratón: Happy Birthday. (5/6)


	29. Roy, el joven leon

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, exceptuando al grupo Mii.

 **Capitulo 24.-** _ **Roy, el joven león.**_

-¡Smasher, préstenme atención por favor!- pidió Lyn.

-¿Sucede algo Lyn?- pregunto Peach.

-Si, ¿recuerdan que dijimos que aceptábamos mas Smasher?-

-Si- respondieron todos.

-Según Máster, tenemos la cantidad de compañeros nuevos que nos acompañaran, serán nada más y nada menos que 8, los 2 primeros puestos ya son ocupados por Mewtwo y Lucas, y el siguiente será el último veterano-

De repente la puerta se abrió, revelando una figura que era familiar para todos.

-Hola, ¿me perdí de algo?-

-¡Lucina!-

Lucina corrió hacia Dark Pit y le abrazo.

-Te extrañe-

-Yo a ti más-

-Ejem, si el par de tortolos me deja continuar, como decía, hoy recibiremos al último veterano y mañana llegara el primer compañero nuevo-

-Vale, ¿y quién es el veterano?-

-Se trata de alguien que todos los que estuvieron en el torneo Melee reconocerán-

-¿Del torneo Melee?- Peach se veía preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo, Peach?- pregunto Mario.

-Yo estoy bien-

-¿Segura?- pregunto Rosalina.

-Si, gracias por preocuparte Rosa- respondió Peach.

-Para que están las amigas-

-En fin, ¡el último veterano que regresa es…!

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez entro un chico de aspecto algo parecido a Marth pero esta era peli rojo.

-No, no no no no no, ¡NO!- Peach se veía preocupada.

-¿¡EL!?- Mario se veía enfadado.

-¡Roy, el joven león!-

-Gracias, madre-

Todos los nuevos de Brawl y Sm4sh: ¿¡Madre!?

-…-

Marth: まさか！なぜ彼？

Roy: シャット

Marth: あなたのシャット

Roy: なぜあなたは喜んで私を再度確認してくださいませんか？

Marth: あなたは混戦に何が起こったのか忘れてしまいましたか？

Roy: いいえ、私は再びそれが好き

Marth: 果物の息子

 **(Por favor no traducir los diálogos, Por favor)**

Roy empezó a fijarse en sus compañeros, había caras conocidas, otras de las que había oído hablar y algunas completamente desconocidas, siguió así hasta que dio con una cara en particular y se le acerco.

-Hola Peach- saludo el lord.

-Ho..hola Roy-

-Aléjate- dijo Mario.

-Por favor Mario, lo de Peach y yo ya está en el pasado (si claro ¬¬)-

-Si, el tiene razón-

-No te acerques-

-Mario, ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto confundida Rosalina.

-Roy y Peach tuvieron una relación amorosa en el Torneo Melee, pero las cosas no funcionaron y Peach se fue con Mario- explico Luigi.

-Pero eso quedo en el pasado, ¿verdad?-

-Se supone-

-…-

 **Después de comer.**

-Link, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Zelda.

-Solo… que tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Pues no lo sé, Lyn dijo que mañana venia un nuevo peleador, ¿puede tener algo que ver con él?-

-No se-

 **Con Palutena.**

-¿La cámara esta ya instalada?- pregunto la diosa.

-Si, y en un mejor lugar al que la pusiste tu- respondió Shulk.

-¡No me juzguen, no sabía dónde ponerla!-

-Palutena, la pusiste encima de su velador-

-¿Y?-

Shulk: -_- *Facepalm*

 **Extra: Yaoi ¿¡donde!?**

-¿¡Peach, están listas las galletas!?- alegaba Ness.

-Espérense un poco- respondió la princesa.

-¡Pero Peach, tenemos hambre!- alegaba Toon Link.

-¡OS VAIS A ESPERAR O SUFRIREIS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- dijo Peach con la Sartén del DOLOR en la mano, fuego en los ojos y voz demoniaca.

-Si si si si si- respondieron los 6 niños.

-Bien- y Peach volvió a la cocina.

-Esa mujer da miedo- dijo el Aldeano.

-Descuida, yo te protegeré- dijo Toon pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello del Aldeano.

-¡Yaoi!- dijeron la Aldeana, Ness y Lucas.

-¡YAOI!-

Peach fujoshi salvaje apareció.

-¿WTF?-

-¿¡Quien dijo Yaoi!?-

Ness y Lucas señalaron a la Aldeana.

-Traidores-

-¡Donde está el Yaoi!-

-… ayuda-

La Aldeana se dio vuelta, pero no había nadie.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ness.

-Pobre de mi prima-

-Yo de verdad que no los entiendo chicos- se quejo Bowsy.

 **(Que conste, aunque se le haga mención, no habrá Yaoi/Yuri en esta historia)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Rosalina**

 **El problema del triangulo amoroso entre Roy, Peach y Mario sigue aumentando, ojala Mario se fijara en mi, ¡EH! YO NO EH DICHO NADA. En fin, un nuevo luchador ah llegado y a todos nos sorprende saber que se trata del luchador que nos visito durante la alineación de mundos, a Palutena se le ve muy feliz, ¿Por qué será?**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Ryu, luchador extraordinario.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y con esto se cierra la maratón en FanFiction, sin embargo tengo algunas cosas que hacer en Wattpad.

Un saludo a todos los seguidores de esta historia en ambas paginas, realmente me alegra saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que escribo, y yo me divierto escribiéndolo, como ultima "sorpresa" les diré que se ya cuantos capítulos quedan y son nada más y nada menos que: 16 + Epilogo = 17

Eh aquí es lo dejo:

-Ryu, luchador extraordinario.

-Meta Knight x Kirby O_O

-Amy Rose, bienvenida.

-La ultima intervención de Palutena.

-¡Cloud entra en combate!

-4 finalistas

-Batalla de espadachines; Link Vs Alexander.

-Corrin y Kamui

-Bayonetta, ¿bruja?

-Batalla de divas.

-La confesión de Peach.

-La confesión de Rosalina.

-La visita de Leo.

-Palutena entra en juego.

-Batalla final: (Spoiler)

-Te extrañe.

-Epilogo: Los Mii entran en competencia.

No puse quienes estarían en la batalla final porque sería un spoiler demasiado gordo.

Tambien quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a 2 seguidores de esta Historia:

 **Lucy Strife81**

Me ah animado varias veces y siempre ah apoyado las parejas que hacen aparición en esta historia, le agradezco mucho por que ah sido la que mas Reviews a dejado y se lo agradezco.

 **Yelai / Lanaieru**

Fue la primera en dejar Review y le debo mucho, ademas ella muy amable se ofreció ah hacer una historia de lo que yo quisiera y publicarla el dia de mi cumpleaños, se lo agradezco mucho, tambien recomiendo sus historias, son muy buenas.

Ya no tengo mucho más que decir que agradecer nuevamente a todos por seguir esta historia, adiós a todos y feliz día/tarde/noche. Nos leemos.

 _ **-LightNax**_

Maratón: Happy Birthday. (6/6)


	30. Ryu, luchador extraordinario

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores, exceptuando al grupo Mii, ellos me pertenecen.

 **Capitulo 25.-** _ **Ryu, luchador extraordinario.**_

-¡No, no entres allí!- gritaba el ángel.

-Pit, te dije que no viéramos una película de terror, te asustas fácil- le reprocho Link.

-Venga, no le molestes- dijo Samus.

-Mira quién habla- menciono Palutena –hablando de eso, tu no…-

-Si, ya me acorde, Pit siento lo que paso en el Brawl-

-No pasa nada, está en el pasado ¿Pero no te habías disculpado por eso?-

-Palutena me lo recordó, yo nunca me disculpe por lo que dije-

-Lady Palutena…-

-No me agradezcas, Pit-

-…*Empiezo a dudar si es merecedora del estatus de diosa*- seguido de esos pensamiento recibió un golpe del báculo de Palutena.

-¡Si serás tonto!-

-¿¡Desde cuando sabe leer la mente!?- dijo Pit sosteniendo su chichón.

-Desde siempre, bobo-

-Vaya que sois raros- dijo Ike.

En eso, la puerta se abre dejando entrar al príncipe Marth quien ignoro lo que estaba sucediendo hay.

-¡Hey Marth! ¿Quieres ver esta película con nosotros?- le pregunto Ike.

El príncipe solo lo ignoro y siguió con su camino.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-No sé, ¿has hablado con el últimamente?- pregunto Zelda.

-Eeeem, no mucho- respondió el mercenario.

-Huuum- Zelda empezó a atar cabos.

-¡A todos los Smasher, dirigirse al comedor!- se oyó la voz de Dánica por el parlante.

-Desde hace días que dan los anuncios ellos envés de los asistentes-

-¿A que se deberá?-

 **Con los asistentes.**

-¡Ya casi los tenemos! Dijo Lyn, quien era seguida de Ámbar, Magnus y Midna.

-¿Por qué es tan importante atraparlos?- pregunto Ámbar.

-¡Atacaron a los luchadores y manipularon equipos estrictamente prohibidos para personas que no son parte de los asistentes! ¿¡Es suficiente razón para ti!?-

-Supongo que si-

-¿¡Supones!?-

Los asistentes desconocían las verdaderas razones para la visita del grupo Mii, excepto uno.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Lyn cuando al fin llegaron a la sala -¡Los tenemos!- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Pero cuando entraron la sala estaba vacía, era imposible que se hubieran escapado, si no existía otra salida de la sala, todos entraron y registraron con la mirada… no había nada.

-¿Buscan algo?- se oyó una voz.

-¿Cómo?-

Lyn finalmente se fijo en una de las orillas del cuarto, allí en la oscuridad, estaba parado el rival de Sonic, el erizo negro; Shadow.

-¿¡Donde están!?-

-Cuando llegue aquí ya se habían ido-

-…- Lyn se quedo callada.

-¡Que mal, los perdimos!- exclamo Ámbar.

-Vámonos, hay que presentar al nuevo luchador-

-Yo creo que tengo otra cosa en mente- dijo Midna.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Magnus.

-Es algo mío, luego también quiero preguntar a los luchadores sobre el "grupo Mii"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Bien, contamos contigo- dijo Lyn.

-Claro- respondió la princesa del Crepúsculo y se convirtió en sombra.

-Vamos- dijo finalmente Lyn -¿Vienes Shadow?-

-Paso-

-Bien-

Después de que Lyn, Ámbar y Magnus salieran Shadow hiso lo mismo, pero nadie sabía el rumbo que tomaba.

 **En el comedor.**

-¡Bien Smasher, hoy llega un nuevo peleador!- anuncio Lyn.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Qué poderes tiene?-

-¡PAREN CON LAS PREGUNTAS! Lo sabrán ahora mismo, pasa-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un luchador el cual traía puesto un traje de karateka blanco y una cinta roja en la cabeza, todos se sorprendieron al ver que era…

-¡Ryu!- grito la diosa.

-Ay no, tú- se quejo el luchador.

-¡MY GOD, Ryu vivirá aquí!-

-¿Es tarde para arrepentirme?-

-Si- le respondió Lyn.

-Rayos-

Después de un rato en el que Palutena estuve acechando a Ryu, el grupo se separo, Link y Zelda se dirigieron al cuarto de esta última, Pit, Samus e Ike fueron a entrenar, Palutena siguió a Ryu, Rosalina fue con los de su mundo y Pikachu se acerco a Jigglypuff.

-Pika-

-Jiggly-

-Hola pequeño-

Shulk se acerco a Pikachu y le acaricio la cabecita, luego llego Marth.

-¿Y Palutena?-

-No se-

-Pika-

-¿Quieres decir algo, Pikachu?-

-Pika-

-Ten, hoja y papel-

Pikachu escribió algo mal pero era entendible.

-Palutena esta acosando a Ryu vaya que rara- menciono Marth.

-Si, ¿Cuál es el siguiente objetivo?-

-Creo que Kirby y Meta Knight-

-Bien, ideemos un plan-

 **Mientras tanto con Link y Zelda.**

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo, Zelda?-

-Tenemos que averiguar más de los Mii- respondió la princesa.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Te acuerdas del párrafo de la profecía que te conté?-

-Si, ¿Por?-

-En la profecía mencionaba al grupo de guerreros; el karateka-

-Diego-

-El tirador-

-Dánica-

-El espadachín-

-Alexander-

-Y dice que este último se alzara como nuevo rey ¿no?-

-Si-

-¿Y qué hay de los nombres mencionados al final del párrafo?-

-¿Cómo?-

-La madre da le galaxia-

-Por lo que sabemos, yo diría que es Rosalina, pero no estoy segura-

-El héroe radiante-

-Ike-

-El roedor eléctrico-

-El único roedor eléctrico que conozco es Pikachu-

-La diosa de la luz-

-En los Smasher solo hay una diosa y es Palutena-

-La caza recompensas de sangre alienígena-

-Samus tiene sangre shozo, podría ser ella-

 **(De esto último no estoy seguro)**

-La princesa de un reino lejano-

-Podría ser Hyrule, el reino champiñón o Ylisse así que no sé si soy yo, Peach o Lucina-

-El ángel venido del cielo-

-Ese debe ser Pit-

-Y el héroe de verdes ropajes-

-Eres tú, sin duda-

-¿Pero porque aparecemos en una profecía?-

-Lo desconozco, por eso creo que deberíamos buscar al grupo Mii, puede que ellos sepan algo-

-¿Crees que nos lo dirán?-

-No sé, pero vale la pena intentar-

-¿Le decimos a los demás?-

-No quiero preocuparlos, mejor no-

-Vale-

Y así, Link y Zelda iniciaron su búsqueda del grupo Mii.

 **Con Roy.**

-¿Peach?-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero hablar un poco contigo-

-Si, claro ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que tu…- Roy estaba algo rojo -¿Ya no sientes nada por mi?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Po..por nada-

-Roy, ¿No será que todavía te gusto, verdad?-

-No digas tonterías-

-Ay Roy, dijimos que nos quedaríamos solo como amigos ¿recuerdas?-

-Si..si, pero es que es difícil olvidarte-

-Lo siento Roy, pero ahora estoy con Mario-

-Lo entiendo, lamento haberte molestado-

-¿amigos?-

-amigos-

Desde la lejanía, Mario estaba viendo toda la charla, tenía una expresión enfadada mientras hacía fuerza en la mano, termino quebrando el vaso de vidrio, derramando el jugo.

-¡Mario!- exclamo Rosalina.

-¿¡Eh, que!?-

-Rompiste el vaso-

-¡Auch!-

-¿Te cortaste?-

-Creo que si-

-Espera, traigo el botiquín-

Rosalina se fue y volvió bastante rápido, con el botiquín en mano.

-Lamento que tengas que cuidarme solo por mis ataques de celos-

-No importa… ¿Mario?-

-¿Si?-

-¿A ti te gusta mucho Peach?-

-Claro-

-Ya veo-

-…-

-*Suspiro* supongo que no tengo oportunidad- susurro para si misma.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada-

-…-

-Ya esta, trata de ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez-

-Si, ¡Gracias Rosalina!- dijo Mario despidiéndose.

-Ay, Mario- Rosalina dio otro suspiro y luego miro el piso –Y me dejo a mí el aseo-

Rosalina: -.- *suspiro*

 **Con Shadow.**

El día de repente se había vuelto nublado y había empezado a llover, ocasionando que varios habitantes de Smash Ville entraran a sus casas, pero Shadow recorría la villa sin problemas, hasta que se detuvo en una fuente.

-Sal de ahí-

-…-

-¡Sal de ahí!-

-Vaya, veo que me has descubierto-

Después de aquellas palabras, desde la sombra de Shadow surgió un pequeño diablillo, que al materializarse se pudo observar que se trataba de Midna.

-Eres bastante avispado-

-¿Por qué me seguiste?-

-Tenia que averiguar qué era lo que tramabas-

-Son asuntos míos ¡No te entrometas!-

-¿Estas aliado con los Mii?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Piénsalo, los Mii aparecen, dan un anuncio, vuelven a desaparecer y apareces tú-

-…-

-¿Eh acertado?-

-Pffft-

-Tomare eso como un si-

-Ahora que me has descubierto…-

-…-

-¡Tendré que matarte!-

-¿¡Que!?-

 **Con Palutena.**

-Uy, que lindo-

-Palutena… ¿quieres dejar de acosarme?- pregunto el luchador.

-No te enojes, por favor Ryu-

-Sin duda te ganas el titulo de fangirl loca-

-No te mates con mis sentimientos Ryu-

-…-

Palutena: ;-;

Iban caminando y llegaron al cuarto que ah Ryu le había tocado compartir con Little Mac, pero cuando abrieron la puerta.

Palutena / Ryu: O_o

-Pa..Palutena, Ryu, puedo explicarlo- dijo Little Mac.

-Si..si, podemos explicarnos- dijo la Ea.

-Oei, que zukulento- dijo Palutena.

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Ryu sacando a la diosa del lugar.

-¡Pero yo me quería quedar!- hiso puchero la diosa.

-…-

-Bueno, ya, adiós- se despidió la diosa.

Ryu se agarro el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-¿Pero qué me pasa?-

 **Con Link y Zelda.**

-Que lugar más sucio- se quejo Link.

-No te quejes, es el único lugar que nos queda por revisar-

-Pero nunca nadie ah venido al sótano, por que estarían los Mii aquí-

-Ya lo dije, es el último lugar que queda, además es un lugar poco transitado-

-¿¡Poco transitado!? ¡Esto está desde que se construyo la mansión y nunca nadie ah venido por aquí!-

-Por eso es un lugar perfecto para esconderse-

-Al menos lo hubieran limpiado-

-…-

-¿Sabes? Podríamos haberle pedido ayuda a Lucario-

-¿Por qué?-

-Puede leer las auras ¿no? Sabría si hay alguien aquí-

-supongo-

-además que esto es un laberinto-

Literalmente era un laberinto, debajo de la mansión existía un sótano que era un complot de puertas creando de esa forma un laberinto.

-Ya te dije, no quiero preocupar a nadie-

-vale, vale-

-Oye ¿Qué es eso de ahí?- señalo la princesa.

En frente de ellos se alzaba una muralla la cual tenia varios agujeros del mismo tamaño, era imposible que se rompiera de forma natural.

-Parece… no se- respondió el hyliano.

-Creo que es un mecanismo, tal vez tenga que ver con esta piedra-

Zelda levanto una piedra que tenia el mismo tamaño que los agujeros, al fijarse mejor notaron que tenia una imagen de un lobo.

-¿Ese símbolo no es?-

-El símbolo del universo Metal Gear, el símbolo de Snake- dijo Zelda.

-Mira, aquí hay otra- dijo Link levantando otra piedra –es el símbolo de el universo Pokemon, la poke ball-

-…-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Vámonos, lo pensaremos más detenidamente después de darnos un baño-

-Si, estamos muy sucios-

-Vámonos-

-¿Llevamos las piedras?-

-Sera mejor, hay que examinarlas-

 **Devuelta con Shadow.**

-¡Lanza caos!-

-¡Rayos!-

Midna cayó al suelo y se embarro.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Si no lo hago, tus amigos parecerán-

-¿Cómo?-

-Todos pereceremos-

-Pero… porque-

-El nos asesinara a sangre fría-

-¿Quién?-

-A todos, todos los universos estarán en peligro- Shadow ya estaba divagando.

-Pero…-

-No hago esto por gusto, se lo prometí a ella-

-¿¡Quien, quien no asesinara a sangre fría!?- grito Midna sacando a Shadow de sus pensamientos.

-Sera…-

-Moriremos… a manos de Máster Core- se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

Shadow se dio la vuelta y Midna se levanto, sorprendiéndose de quien estaba delante de ella.

-¿¡Ma..Máster!?-

-Efectivamente-

-¿Quién es Máster Cour?- pregunto la princesa.

-Máster Core- le rectifico Shadow.

-Como sea-

-Te lo explicare en mi casa, ven-

Midna estaba sorprendida de lo que sucedía, para empezar Shadow trabajaba con los Mii, luego la atacaba, luego le hablaban de un tal Máster Core y ahora resulta que Máster también estaba metido en todo esto.

 **Extra: No hagas enojar a una diosa. Parte 2**

Palutena se había encontrado con Shulk, Pikachu y Marth para debatir el siguiente plan.

-Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Palutena

-Tenemos un plan para unir a Kirby y Meta Knight, te estábamos esperando para llevarlo a cabo- explico Shulk.

-¿Por qué Kirby y Meta Knight? Deberíamos revisar la cámara para buscar detalles sobre Link y unirlo con Midna-

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que pase algo de tiempo-

-Escucha jovencito, yo soy la líder y se hace lo que yo digo-

-Pero quien te nombro líder-

-Shulk, yo no seguiría por esa línea de habla- dijo Marth

-Mira, ¡Soy YO quien inicio esta operación y yo voy a terminarla-

-¡Pika, Pikachu!- Pikachu se veía preocupado.

-¡Tus planes consisten en amenazar gente!-

-Jigglypuff-

-¡Siempre serán más efectivos mis planes!-

-Shulk, enserio para-

-¡Piensas tirar mi plan por la borda!-

-Pika-

-Jiggly-

-Ay, no-

-¡Claro, si tú eres un bueno para nada!-

-Ya la cago-

-¿¡BUENO PARA NADA!? ¡QUE SABES TU DIOSA DE PACOTILLA!-

-Shulk, te juro que…-

-¡QUE PAREN, COÑO!-

Tanto Shulk, Palutena y los pokemon miraron a Marth.

-¿No pueden llevarse bien?-

-Marth, ¿Me acabas de gritar?-

-¿Eh? Yo no-

-¡Celestial fireworks!-

Palutena lanzo unos fuegos artificiales hacia Marth y cuando estuvo en el piso creó una pequeña explosión en donde él estaba, luego uso la retícula automática y los 3 disparos le dieron de lleno a Marth, Palutena corrió hacia él y uso el Reflector para golpearlo.

-Winged missile- Palutena se lanzó contra Marth como un misil y lo mando a volar.

-Estoy teniendo un deja bu ahora mismo- dijo Marth volando nuevamente estilo Team Rocket.

-Ahora entiendo que quería decir- menciono Shulk.

-Y ahora- dijo Palutena mirando a Shulk con cara demoniaca.

-Lo siento, no la volveré a cuestionar, su grandeza- dijo Shulk arrodillado en el suelo con la cara y los brazos pegados al piso.

-Así me gusta-

-¡Pika!- se rio el roedor.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Midna**

 **Me dirijo a la segunda casa de Máster, ahí me cuenta una historia de una profecía, también conozco al grupo Mii y a sus amigos, mientras tanto en la mansión, el grupito de Palutena lleva a cabo un plan para unir a Kirby y a Meta Knight, ¡esto empieza a ser ridículo!**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Meta Knight x Kirby O_O**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nuevo cap!

Ayer me inspire, entre tantas cosas que pasaron, no solo en la vida real si no también aquí; En Wattpad y FanFiction.

Una cosa es que... Anonima28_xD me sigue en Wattpad. *.*

Además una amiga, llamada Yelai (que por cierto, es la que me pidió el RoyxPeach) me dedico un Fanfic, ¡Y es de Kid Icarus! ¡ME ENCANTA! *.*

Aquí se los dejo:

s/11742953/1/Un-d%C3%ADa

También aviso que necesito Oc, por si alguien quiere aparecer, de momento solo aparecerá en la primera saga, después, pues ahí veré.

Solo necesitaría nombre, apariencia, conducta y poderes o armas (si es que tiene, que es preferible)

Bueno, no tengo más que decir así que…

La despedida:

Y con esto y un biscocho, se despide su amigo.

 _ **-LightNax**_


	31. Perfil de personaje: Thander y Kaira

Perfil de personaje.

Nombre: Thander

Edad: 21

Apariencia: Usa una camisa negra con bordes de azul oscuro (los bordes brillan en la oscuridad), un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro y unas zapatillas azul oscuro con la suela blanca, una capa de seda negra con diseños Twilight (Thander es mitad Twili y una raza que se conoce como guardianes (se llaman guardianes porque protegen los elementos de cada universo)).  
tez morena clara o trigueño... tiene Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azules, mide 1.83 y es una contextura parecida a la de link pero mas fornido

Conducta: Es muy educado, se prometió a si mismo que jamas le levantaría la voz a una mujer y menos dañarla, desprecia a los que tratan mal a una mujer, a los alcohólicos, fumadores y drogadictos, normalmente siempre tiene una mirada seria al llegar a nuevos lugares pero con el tiempo se le puede ver siempre sonriendo, adora luchar

Habilidades: tiene varias almas o auras o como quieras llamarlo, un alma es de animal lo que le permite convertirse en un lobo, otra es elemental que en su caso es la electricidad permitiendole controlar la de cada universo como el quiera, otra alma es la de humano que seria la apariencia que siempre usa, y otra es la twili por lo que también tiene control sobre las sombras tiene una espada echa de un metal sagrado (la espada esta echa completamente de metal, lo que le permite lanzar rayos de la punta de su espada).  
Cuando se enoja demasiado (casi siempre es cuando alguien daña a Kaira) se transforma en un hombre lobo como de 1.90m y es extremadamente peligroso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nombre: Kaira

Edad: 20

Apariencia: mide 1.68, usa una blusa sin mangas estilo china de color rojo con bordes dorados, un cinturón café, un pantalón un tanto ajustado color crema y unas botas de cuero que le llegan hasta las rodillas, es de tez morena, su cabello es naranja rojizo parecido a una melena de león que a veces amarra en una coleta que atrás parece fuego

Conducta: es algo temperamental y le cuesta admitir que se equivoco, aunque siempre termina admitiéndolo por culpa de Thander, es muy activa, le encanta estar saltando de aquí para allá, hacer volteretas y esas cosas

Habilidades: al igual que Thander tiene mas de un alma, Animal que para ella es un lince, elemental que en su caso es fuego y por ultimo la humana, no le gusta usar armas físicas y ella crea armas a partir de fuego.

* * *

Ya dije que si querian podian enviar sus Oc, y en Fanfiction; Woltrik me ah enviado los suyos, me olvide de decir que solo uno pero no importa, creo que esta parejita es inseparable...

Woltrik no sigue la historia... ¬¬ No importa, pero es la única excepción que hare, es que los personajes se ven interesantes y gustoso los pondre en la historia. ^^

Bueno, al final de la primera saga pondré los perfiles de mis personajes, para no dar spoiler tan pronto...

Y con esto y un bizcocho, se despide su amigo.

 _ **-LightNax**_


	32. Perfil de personaje: HooTrainer

Perfil de personaje.

Nombre: HooTrainer

Apariencia: Tiene unos zapatos color marrón, unos pantalones color miel, una chaqueta color violeta uva, una franela color violeta oscuro, unos lentes negros, el cabello de color Morado con una gorra de color negro, en la parte trasera de la chaqueta dice Hoopa, en las manos tiene unos anillos que se pueden expandir hasta un tamaño muy grande, un anillo en la cintura

Ataques: Con sus anillos ataca con unos puños gigantes saliendo de los anillos, puede tele transportarse con los anillos a cualquier parte, siempre anda flotando y nunca toca la tierra, puede lanzar los anillos muy lejos para que atrapen a sus oponentes y los empieza a rodear un fuego oscuro, de vez en cuando si un oponente golpea muchas veces un anillo puede desaparecer y vuelve al pasar un rato (como Rosalina y destello) puede aparecer un rayo oscuro de los anillos

El Smash Final Se convierte en HooTrainer Desatado (Hoopa Desatado) y ataca a todos atrapándolos en los anillos transportándolos a una dimensión y empieza a con sus 6 brazos golpear a los oponentes con sus puños

Actitud: Es ansioso y extrovertido, a veces es molesto cuando no tiene lo que quiere, presume a veces, pero es buena persona si la conoce bien, cambia de alegre y amigable si conoce muy bien a la persona porque si no le hará la vida imposible.

* * *

Este personaje pertenece a DiegoAlejandroDiazGo de Wattpad.

Aviso que lo que pongo en los perfiles es lo que me dicen los usuarios, copiado y pegado, pero no se crean que no los leo, de todos modos me sirve bien hacer esto perfiles por que así tengo la información del personaje guardada y no se me olvida.

Queda 1 puesto ya que tengo uno reservado para YoakeYoru, recuerden que recibo tanto en Wattpad como en FanFiction.

Y con esto y un bizcocho, se despide su amigo.

 _ **-LigthNax**_


	33. Perfil de personaje: Aina

Perfil de personaje:

Nombre: Aina.

Edad: 17 años.

Apariencia: Cabello rubio platinado, trenzado ya por el final de los mechones, lleva una diadema plata; ojos ámbar; tez blanca; estatura mediana. Usa un vestido de color azul claro y blanco con detalles dorados en los bordes, le llega por encima de las rodillas y no es muy escotado. Usa botines color crema. (Soy malísima describiendo vestuario. ¿Me ayudarías a corregir eso?)

Personalidad: Tiene un gran sentido de lealtad; es optimista, menos cuando ve que ni de chiste puede ganar; es ilusa; le gusta competir, en todos los sentidos. Quiere convertirse en el mayor orgullo de su padre.

Armas: Usa espadas y arcos


	34. Perfil de personaje: Lindsey

Perfil de personaje

Nombre: Lindsey

Edad: 15

Apariencia: Cabello negro amarrado en una cola alta, ojos de igual color. Usa una camiseta negra y encima una armadura de cuero turquesa, unos pantalones negros y botas. En la cadera lleva la funda de su espada y una alforja donde sostiene un látigo.

Personalidad: Cuando se concentra, actúa de manera seria, en especial cuando se trata de una pelea. Tiene un carácter firme pero en general es agradable.

Arma: Mayormente la espada, pero también tiene un látigo.


	35. Master Core y Meta Knight x Kirby

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores. Los únicos que me pertenecen son el grupo Mii. Thander, Kaira, HooTrainer y Aina tampoco me pertenecen.

 **Capitulo 26.-** _ **Máster Core…y Meta Knight x Kirby O_O**_

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Máster?- se quejaba Midna.

Máster, Shadow y Midna llegaron a una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Smash Ville, Midna se estaba secando después de tomarse una corta ducha para limpiarse el barro que había en su cuerpo después de la batalla con Shadow.

-Si te lo digo, ¿Nos ayudaras?-

-¿Ayudar en qué?-

-Veras, existe una antigua profecía que indica que 6 de los luchadores deberán sacrificarse para poder vencer al antiguo rey de estas tierras, quien resucitara para traer el caos y destrucción-

-¿Rey?-

-En este caso, rey es un sustituto de dios o creador-

-Pero en ese caso… ¿ese no sería usted?-

-No- respondió cortante.

-Pero usted dijo…- no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida.

-Máster no es el rey de estas tierras- se oyó una voz.

-¿Quién eres?-

Midna se dio vuelta para observar a un chico de cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos azules el cual se encontraba acompañado de una chica de cabello rojizo amarrado a una coleta.

-Me llamo Thander y esta de aquí es Kaira, un placer conocerla, princesa Midna- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Es extraño, hay algo en ti que me es familiar- después de esto, Midna se fijo en la capa que llevaba el chico la cual tenía símbolos característicos de los twili -¿¡Como conseguiste esa capa!?-

-Pues yo…-

-Thander es mitad twili- explico otra voz, esta vez proveniente de la puerta.

La voz fue seguida de un portazo haciendo a Midna voltear a ver a la persona que había entrado.

-¡TU!- Midna levanto la mano mientras señalaba a la persona que había entrado.

-Un gusto poder hablar cara a cara con la princesa del Crepúsculo- respondió Alexander.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?-

-Tch, el resto de asistentes sois unos idiotas- dijo Shadow.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-

-¿No habéis notado un cambio de humor repentino en los luchadores que se enfrentaron a los Mii?- pregunto Máster.

-Pues… ahora que lo pienso, Megaman estaba deprimido antes de enfrentarse a Diego, pero después se le veía muy animado-

-Diego le mostro la razón del por qué se encuentra en el torneo Smash- explico Alexander.

-Lucina se iba a ir debido a que su madre estaba enferma, seria unos meses pero después del combate con Dánica decidió irse solo una semana-

-Dánica le mostro la importancia de su decisión y también le entrego una medicina para su madre-

-Y Pit dijo que abandonaría por tener que enfrentarse a Meta Knight pero después del combate contigo se le veía decidido y consiguió vencer a Meta-

-Le enseñe a no escapar puesto que tenía amigos que siempre lo apoyarían-

-Ahora que me doy cuanto, creo que os juzgue mal, sois buenas personas, lamento mi mal comportamiento-

-No es necesario que se disculpe, ahora necesitamos de su ayuda-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Como dije- empezó Máster- la profecía cuenta que 6 de nuestro luchadores tendrán que sacrificarse para vencer al antiguo dios creador, el cual busca venganza en contra de los que lo encerraron-

-Pero ah pasado mucho tiempo, esas personas deberían haber muerto-

-Se dice que quienes lo encerraron fueron sus hijos, unos gemelos- explico Kaira.

-Espera, ¿Gemelos? Se refiere a…-

-Si- interrumpió Máster -a mí a Crazy-

-Pero…-

-Sabemos que poco a poco se está liberando de su prisión, también que ah creado un enjambre oscuro para hacer su trabajo mientras al no esté- quien explico esta vez fue Thander.

-¿Dónde se encuentra esa prisión?-

-Soy… yo- revelo Máster.

-¿¡Como!?-

-El se encuentra encerrado dentro de mí, el día que llego Mewtwo logro salir durante unos segundos-

-Fue por eso que fue mandado a enfermería ¿verdad?-

-Si- Máster se veía cansado –pero sabemos que los smasher se negaran a ayudarnos si le decimos que sus vidas corren riesgo, por eso estamos buscando una segunda solución-

-¿Qué peleadores deberían sacrificarse?-

-Sera mejor que no te diga-

-Entonces no insistiré-

Midna no era tonta, sabía que si Máster se lo ocultaba era por algo. Posiblemente uno de sus amigos estaría involucrado en esto, razón de más para ayudarlos.

-Cuenten conmigo-

-Bien, yo y Kaira trabajamos en un equipo especializado que recolecta información sobre la profecía, también nos encargamos de revisar los universos de los próximos peleadores- explico Thander.

-¿Cuántos son en el equipo?-

-Aparte de mi y Thander hay 2 mas, HooTrainer se encuentra examinando unas ruinas en la región este y Aina está revisando el universo de uno de los luchadores, Corrin-

-Bien, ya me extrañaba que hiciera los informes de los luchadores antes de lo habitual-

-Si- a Máster le dio un repentino dolor de cabeza -¡AGH!-

-¡Máster!-

De repente un enjambre negro apareció y rodeo una zona de la casa, poco a poco se materializo una figura, se trataba de un hombre bastante alto, ropa completamente negra al igual que su cabello, tenía unos penetrantes ojos rojos.

-¡Máster Core!-

-Hola Alexander, un gusto conocerte al fin-

-Maldito-

Alexander en un rápido movimiento desenvaino su espada y ataco a Máster pero este detuvo la espada con solo 2 dedos.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Esperaba más-

-¡Aquí voy!-

Thander también hiso lo mismo que Alexander pero termino igual.

-Que debiluchos-

Máster Core, en un muy rápido movimiento, desarmo a los 2 chicos y los sujeto del cuello ahoracondolos.

-¡Suéltalos!-

Midna materializo una esfera de oscuridad y Kaira una bola de fuego mientras de Shadow uso Lanza caos. Los ataques acertaron pero Máster Core ni se inmuto.

-Tch, que débiles-

Pero Máster Core soltó a Alexander y Thander para luego sujetarse la parte en donde va el corazón con una cara de dolor máximo.

-No, no volveré al encierro, algún día… ¡pagareis!-

Tras eso, Máster Core y el enjambre desaparecieron. Tanto Alexander, Thander y Máster se desmayaron, Midna corrió hacia Máster, Kaira se acerco a Thander y Shadow socorrió a Alexander.

 **En la mansión.**

Dánica se encontraba sola en el cuarto de las cámaras, estaba tecleando algo y cuando termino se abrió una ventana en su computadora en la cual se mostraba a un chico de cabello morado que usaba una gorra y gafas negras.

-¡Hola Dánica!-

-HooTrainer, ¿Cómo va la investigación?-

-Que borde-

-¡HooTrainer!-

-Vale, vale tranquila, todo bien aquí con Aina-

-¿¡Aina está contigo!?-

-Si-

Dánica tecleo un poco y se abrió otra ventana, esta mostraba a una chica de cabello rubio platinado, ojos ámbar y tez blanca.

-Hola Dánica- dijo la chica con una gotita anime, sabiendo la que le iba a caer.

-¿¡QUE HACES AHÍ!? ¡Se supone que debes estar en Hoshido!-

-Lo siento, pero HooTrainer dijo que el espacio temporal está teniendo alteraciones extrañas y sería peligroso viajar usando sus anillos-

-¿Es cierto eso?-

-Si, parece que alguien intenta alterar el espacio tiempo, cuando intente usar mis anillos lo único que pude ver fue una dimensión oscura y un destello azul con unas alas muy brillantes-

-¿No será?-

-¿No será qué?-

-Tabuu-

Aina, quien estaba tomando un poco de agua la escupió al tiro.

-¡Pero los smashers lo derrotaron!-

-Pudo haber vuelto, será mejor tomar medidas-

-Por cierto- interrumpió HooTrainer –descubrimos algo, una roca que encaja perfectamente con el hueco del sócalo de piedra que se encuentra afuera de la mansión-

-Podría ser importante, tráiganlo-

-¡Bien!- respondieron ambos.

La pantalla de HooTrainer se cerró pero la de Aina siguió abierta.

-Oye Aina-

-¿Si?-

-Aprovecha que están solos-

-¿¡QUE QUE!?-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, era una broma mujer, no te desesperes-

-Hija de…- se corto la comunicación.

 **Con Kirby.**

-¿Cuál era tu plan, Shulk?- pregunto Palutena.

Shulk: -.-

-Y ahora te importa-

-Solo dilo-

-Pues verás- Shulk le susurro algo al oído a Palutena –Es eso-

-Pensé que eras más inteligente, Shulk-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Aunque es simple, Meta Knight no es tonto y podría funcionar-

Shulk:¬¬

-¿Y qué pasó con Marth?-

-Hable con él, está en Tijuana-

-¿¡WTF!? Pegas fuerte-

-Si, así que será mejor que no me contradigas-

-Si, ya entendí-

-¡Oye Palutena!- le llamaba Ryu.

-¿Qué pasa Ryu?-

-*Se está comportando como una personaje normal…*- pensó Shulk.

-¿Quieres ir a una cita?-

-*WTF*- Pensó Shulk.

Créeme Shulk, me paso lo mismo cuando narraba esta escena.

-…-

-¡Claro Ryu, déjame arreglarme!-

-¿¡Y qué pasa con Kirby y Meta Knight!?-

-¡Encárgate tú!-

-Ni modo, buscare al roedor, a la pelota y a las princesas-

-Creo que es un globo-dijo Ryu.

-Tengo cara de que me importe-

-…-

 **Con Zelda.**

-Las piedras encajaban perfectamente en esos huecos y además tienen los símbolos de nuestros mundos… ¿Qué significara?- Zelda no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación pensando en eso –Puede que sea alguna clase de mecanismo, tal vez necesite piedras de todos los mundos, pero 3 huecos eran considerablemente más grandes que el resto, ¿Por qué?-

-¡Zeldita!-

-¿Qué quieres Peach?- pregunto fastidiada.

-Venga, vamos a unir a Kirby y Meta Knight-

-¿Cómo?-

-Seremos tú, yo, Shulk, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucina y Dark Pit-

-¿Dark Pit?-

-Si, Lucina lo convenció-

-…-

-Vamos- dijo agarrando su brazo y llevándosela de ahí.

-¡Espera Peach, tengo cosas que hacer!-

 **Ya en la sala.**

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo Peach al entrar mientras arrastraba a Zelda.

-A mi me obligaron-

-Relájate Zelda, es por una buena causa- dijo Peach.

-¡KIRBY Y META KNIGHT DEBEN RESOLVER SUS PROBLEMAS ELLOS SOLO Y NO DEBERIAMOS INMISCUIRNOS!- Alegaba.

-…-

-Pan-

Peach le pego un sartenazo a Zelda.

-A mí nadie me grita-

-Estas igual a Palutena- comento Shulk.

-¿Les molesta si me llevo a Zelda?- dijo Dark Pit levantándose pero Lucina lo tomo del hombro.

-Tu te quedas aquí- dijo ella volviéndolo a sentar en el sofá.

-Si princesa-

-Bien el plan es… ¡Oye Kirby!- grito Shulk.

-¿…?-

-Poyo- dijo la bolita rosada acercándose.

-Ten- dijo dándole un ramo de flores.

-¿Poyo?-

-Dáselas a Meta Knight-

-¡Poyo!- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Kirby le dio un abrazo a Shulk en las piernas y se fue muy feliz en dirección al cuarto de Meta Knight y Lucario.

-¿Solo era eso?-

-Si-

-Tenías razón Pitto, debimos ir al bowling- después de eso, Lucina y Dark Pit se retiraron.

-¡Vamos a mirar!- dijo Peach.

Los 4 se acercaron al pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación de Meta Knight y pudieron ver a Kirby tocando la puerta.

-¿Si?- dijo Meta Knight abriendo la puerta.

 **Meta Knight P.O.V**

Al abrir la puerta me encontré un ramo enorme de flores justo en frente de mi cara.

-¿Qué cosa…?-

-Poyo-

De repente, por el lado del ramo, asoma la cabeza mi rival.

-…-

-Poyo- dijo tratando de darme el ramo.

Lo que estaba viviendo era extraño, ¿mi rival dándome flores? ¿Qué se suponía que era esto?

Sin saber que hacer cerré la puerta lentamente.

-¿Poyo?-

 **Narrador P.O.V**

-Po.. ¡Poyo!- y Kirby salió corriendo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡QUE CRUEL ES META KNIGHT!-

-El pobre Kirby debe estar devastado-

Shulk / Peach / Pikachu / Jigglypuff: O_O

-¿En qué momento te levantaste, Zelda?-

-Eso no importa, debemos hacer un plan para juntar a Kirby y Meta Knight-

-Yo tengo un plan- dijo Shulk.

Los 3 se reunieron en un círculo y los pokemon escuchaban desde abajo.

-¡Guau! Shulk, tus planes son simples, pero muy buenos-

-Gracias-

-Necesitaremos la ayuda de Lucario-

Seguiré diciéndolo, por conveniencia de la historia Lucario pasaba al lado de ellos.

-¡Lucario!-

-¿Si?-

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-

-Pan-

Peach había golpeado a Lucario con la Sartén del DOLOR.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-

-Mejor prevenir que curar-

-…-

Entre todos se llevaron a Lucario al mismo cuarto que Palutena había usado para "prometerle" a Link que no la cortaría en rodajas.

 **1 hora después.**

-Agh, ¿do… dónde estoy?- Lucario estaba despertando.

-¡Lucario!-

-Fuck, ¿Qué quieres Peach?-

-Nos ayudaras-

-¿Cómo?-

-Kirby siente algo por Meta Knight y nosotros nos encargaremos de que el corresponda-

-Pero no podéis obligarlo, además, porque me amarraron a esta silla-

-Para que no ayudes, necesitamos que le robes a Meta Knight su espada-

-¿Galaxia? No puedo-

-¿Quieres probar lo que se siente ser golpeado por la Sartén del DOLOR?- dijo sosteniendo la sartén en frente del.

-Ya la probé, y no, no gracias-

-¿Entonces?-

-Esperen a la noche, nos veremos y el zócalo se piedra-

 **1:00 am, habitación de Meta Knight y Lucario.**

-Bien, ya la tengo, mejor me voy antes de que me descubra- Lucario se quedo mirando a Meta Knight -¿Cómo es posible que hasta duerma con su máscara? Tal vez hasta se bañe con ella-

Lucario salió corriendo del cuarto con dirección al sócalo de piedra.

 **1:10 am, sócalo de piedra.**

-¿Dónde estará?- pregunto fastidiada Peach.

-Debe estar por llegar- la tranquilizo Zelda.

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo el pokemon saliendo de la mansión y entregándole la espada a Peach.

-Bien, ahora hay que esperar a mañana.

 **En la mañana.**

-Cuando habrá, yo le golpeare con la sartén y ustedes se lo llevan al cuarto.

-Entendido- dijeron Shulk, Zelda y Lucario.

-Toc toc-

-¿De quién se trata ahora?- Meta Knight estaba irritado, ya que no encontraba su espada, además esperaba que no se tratara de Kirby otra vez puesto que en este punto no estaba de humor.

Meta Knight abrió la puerta solo para ser recibido por un sartenazo.

-¡Llévenselo!-

-¿Adonde me llevaran?- pregunto el guerrero estelar.

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Mi mascara es más dura de lo que parece-

-…-

Peach intento golpear varias veces más a Meta Knight pero ni funcionaba, luego de un rato Peach se canso y empezó a cargar el golpe teniendo una venita en la frente. (Así como en el tráiler de Little Mac con su golpe K.O. cuando Samus compara estaturas.

-¡Rayos!- Meta Knight fue lanzado contra la pared, destruyéndola.

-Bien, vamos a buscarlo-

Peach se dio vuelta para ver a sus compañeros pero los pillo en una partida de Póker.

-¡Ja! ¡Gane!- grito victorioso Shulk.

-¿¡Que hacen!? ¡Vayan a buscarlo!-

-¡Si, lo que usted diga señora!- los 3 salieron corriendo.

 **Cuando ya estaba todo listo.**

-¡Que no!-

-¡Le vas a decir a Kirby que lo sientes y dirás que correspondes a sus sentimientos!-

-¡NO!-

-Si no, dile adiós a Galaxia- dijo apuntando a Lucario que sujetaba una cuerda la cual estaba atada a la espada de Meta Knight.

Se encontraban cerca de un acantilado, debajo pasaba un rio y justo encima del barranco había una rama, una cuerda pasaba encima de esa rama, un extremo de la cuerda estaba sujetando a Galaxia mientras que el otro extremo estaba siendo sujetado por Lucario.

-¡No!-

-¿Lo harás?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Suéltalo!-

-¡NO!-

-¿Entonces qué dices?-

-…-

Meta Knight se lo estaba pensando, por un lado, le diría a Kirby que le gustaba, algo que no era verdad, y por otro lado estaba el hecho de que si no lo hacía perdería a Galaxia.

-Pero sería raro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo y Kirby-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser rivales?-

-No, ambos somos hombres-

-…- los otros 4 se quedaron callados -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Meta, Kirby no es macho, es hembra- dijo Lucario.

-¿¡COMO!?- después de eso las mejillas de guerrero estelar se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo, pero no se notaba por la máscara.

-Además, no sería raro, seria yaoi- dijo Peach.

Peach: *-*

-Pero eso no importa, ¿te le declararas?-

-Como no tengo más alternativa-

-¡Yey!-

-Pero quiero mi espada-

-Después de la confesión-

Meta Knight: ¬¬

 **Cuarto de Kirby.**

-Po... ¡poyoooo!- Kirby estaba llorando, su cama estaba toda mojada por las lagrimas y estaba llena de pañuelo, Pikachu y Kirby trataban de consolarlo.

-Pika-

-Jiggly-

-…-

Kirby: :'(

-Toc toc-

-Pika-

Pikachu se acerco a la puerta y se sorprendió mucho de lo que vio, un gigantesco ramo de flores, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba del guerrero estelar llamo a Kirby.

-¿Poyo?-

-Ho… hola Kirby-

-¿¡Poyo!?-

-Esto es para ti- dijo entregándole el ramo de flores.

-¿Poyo? ¡Poyo!-

Kirby tomo el ramo de flores y se acerco a Meta Knight, le retiro un poco la máscara y le beso la mejilla.

-Yo... yo- Meta Knight enrojeció incluso mas que un MaxiTomato.

-Poyo- Kirby tomo el ramo y entro a su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¡Yay! Meta Knight x Kirby- canturreo Peach.

En ese momento Link pasaba por ahí.

Link: O_O

-Oh, hola Link-

-Creo que necesito dormir un poco-

 **Extra: No hay razón por burlarse de Meta Knight.**

Fox y Falco se encontraban dando un tranquilo paseo por la ciudad Smash.

-¿Crees pasar a la siguiente ronda?- pregunto Fox.

-Si, creo que si ¿Y tú?-

-Claro-

-Oye, ¿ese de ahí no es Meta Knight?-

-¿Quién?-

Efectivamente, podían observar a Meta Knight caminando por la ciudad.

-¿Qué hará aquí?- pregunto Fox.

-No se-

-Sigámoslo-

-Pero Fox…-

Era tarde, Fox se lo había llevado arrastrando.

Siguieron a Meta Knight por toda la ciudad hasta que llego a un barrio rico, Meta Knight se acerco a una pequeña tienda rosa y entro.

-¿Qué hará ahí?-

-Es una floristería-

-…-

Ambos se acercaron a la entrada y pudieron observar a Meta Knight comprando flores.

-¿Meta Knight comprando flores?-

-No me lo esperaba de él, es decir, se ve rudo y todo ¿Por qué compraría flores?-

Meta Knight salió de la floristería pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Fox y Falco.

-¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba de ti, Meta Knight-

-¿Quién?-

Meta Knight se dio vuelta y pillo a los pilotos con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?-

-Peach me obligo a comprarlas-

-…-

Los pilotos se miraron entre si, tardaron un rato en reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-¿Una princesa amenazo al campeón del Brawl? No me lo creo-

-Meta Knight ni te inventes excusas-

-¿Qué hay de tu Dora la explotadora?-

-Exploradora- corrigió Fox.

-Da igual-

-Es que enserio no me lo creo-

A Meta Knight le salió una venita en la frente, y de un segundo a otro estaba rodeado de un aura dorada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Espera, ¡La Smash Ball!-

Meta Knight: -_-*

-Lo sentimos mucho Metí- se disculpo Fox.

-¿Me llamaste Metí?-

-Ups-

-Bien hecho Fox-

 **Galactic Darkness**

Meta Knight envolvió a Fox y Falco con su capa, envueltos en oscuridad, Fox y Falco estaban muy confundido y en menos de lo que pensaban salieron volando por un corte de Meta Knight.

-Bien hecho-

-No hay razón para burlarse de Meta Knight-

-No-

Meta Knight arreglo su capa y continúo su camino.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Sonic:**

 **Diablos, hoy hemos recibido una visita sorpresa y no es nada más y nada menos que Amy, esto es malo, no me va a dejar en paz en toda su visita, lo peor es que Palutena me ah estado molestando todo el tiempo diciendo que debería hablar con ella y decirle que la amo, ¿Por qué si no es cierto? Fruta Palutena…**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Amy Rosa ah llegado.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡MY GOD, 3000 PALABRAS!

Eh roto mi record. O_O

En cuanto al capítulo, pues que le cambie un como el nombre para que concordara con ambos temas.

También, en caso de que no se sepa, esta historia la subir los Marte y Viernes.

Y con esto y un bizcocho, se despide su amigo.

 _ **-LightNax**_


	36. Amy Rose a llegado

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus creadores. Los únicos personajes de mi propiedad son Alexander, Dánica y Diego.

 **Capitulo 27.-** _ **Amy Rose a llegado.**_

Era una mañana tranquila, en Smash Ville los habitantes paseaban sin preocupaciones, en la mansión Smash tampoco había sucedido nada, por tal el héroe y la princesa de Hyrule habían decidido dar un paseo por el pueblo.

-¿Y qué hay de las piedras, Zelda?- pregunto el joven hyliano.

-No eh conseguido averiguar mucho, solo sé que no son simples rocas y que no están hechas de un material conocido-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Las eh comparado con todos los materiales conocidos aquí en el mundo Smash, pero no se parece a ninguno-

-¿Crees que tangan algo que ver con el círculo que hallamos en el sótano?-

-Posiblemente, pero si Máster dice haber construido la mansión, ¿Entonces fue él, el que puso ese artefacto?-

-No sabría decirte-

Zelda y Link llegaron a la plaza y se sentaron en la fuente, Link de repente sintió hambre y empezó a mirar los puestos de fruta que había repartidos por la plaza hasta que se fijo en uno que vendía principalmente manzanas. Link se quedo mirando a un chico que se había acercado al puesto, después de observarlo se dio cuenta que tenía el pelo anaranjado, ojos verde esmeralda y un traje un poco raro. Se trataba de…

-¿¡Diego!?-

-¿¡Como!?-

Zelda fijo su vista donde apuntaba su compañero y pudo observar que tenía razón, el karateka había comprado unas cuantas manzanas y se disponía a irse.

-¡Diego, espera!- Zelda salió corriendo, tratando de que el Mii parara.

-¿Eh?-

Diego se giro y pudo observar a los hylianos dirigiéndose hacia él, era malo, no debía dejar que lo vieran, se suponía que debía mantenerse en secreto.

Diego hecho a correr, paso por varias calles y el girarse para verificar que no le siguieran solo se topo con Link, al parecer había perdido a Zelda.

-¡Espera!-

Diego se giro en un callejón, pero fue un error, se trataba de un callejón sin salida, por tal fue arrinconado. Rato después llego Zelda.

-Escucha, solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas-

-Yo no puedo responder a nada, no lo tengo permitido-

-No permitiremos que te marches-

-Inténtenlo, ¡Salto espectral!-

Diego salto sobre Link y Zelda y salió disparado, pero los hylianos no se rindieron y lo persiguieron.

-*Que insistentes son*- pensó Diego.

-¡Pantalla de humo!-

De repente, los 3 fueron envueltos en una pantalla de humo.

-¿¡Quien hiso eso!?-

Diego buscaba como salir de entre el humo cuando, sin previo aviso, fue tomado de la muñeca y arrastrado afuera de la nube, mientras Link y Zelda seguían muy confundidos.

La figura se llevo a Diego a un callejón bastante oscuro, donde nadie los veía.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la figura, que se encontraba con una capucha café.

-Me arrastraste a través de toda la ciudad, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?- pregunto con un claro tono de molestia.

-No te quejes, te eh salvado-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-

-Pues porque yo...-

La figura se quito la capucha revelando a una chica de cabello negro amarrado a una coleta y ojos de ese mismo color.

-Soy la nueva miembro del equipo de investigación-

-¿Eres tú?-

-Me llamo Lindsey, es un gusto conocerte, Diego-

-Así que me conoces-

-Me hablaron de usted, es uno de los líderes-

-Si, te agradezco por salvarme, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡EY!-

Lindsey tomo la bolsa de manzanas que traía Diego y saco una, luego le dio un mordisco.

-Vamos a investigar el zócalo de piedra que se encuentra afuera de la mansión-

-¿Y porque yo no me entere?-

-Fue decidido ayer, al parecer HooTrainer y Aina descubrieron algo interesante, por tal yo, Thander y Kaira estamos investigando por aquí-

-Ahora se porque no me entere-

-¿?-

-Me llevaron al psicólogo-

 **Flashback**

-Uiii, soy una mariposa-

-Paciente Garrido, ¡vuelva aquí!-

 **Fin del Flashback**

Lindsey: e_e

-En fin, parece ser que algo sucedió en la casa de Máster, fueron atacados-

-¿¡Como!?- Diego tampoco se había enterado de aquello.

-Máster Core logro salir unos momentos, también sabemos que Midna se unirá a nuestra causa-

-Bien, mientras mas, mejor-

 **Con Link y Zelda**

-Que mal, lo perdimos-

-Todavía hay una posibilidad, sigamos buscando-

-Disculpen, ¿Saben donde está la mansión Smash?-

Link y Zelda se dieron vuelta y se toparon con alguien que no esperaban.

-Espera, ¡Tu no eres…!- dijeron ambos al unisonó.

 **En la mansión**

Sonic se encontraba en el comedor, comiendo Chili Dog como siempre.

-Vaya que eres glotón, Faker- le dijo Shadow quien pasaba por ahí.

-¡Cállate Shadow!-

-Hum-

-¿De casualidad no sabrás lo que le paso a Máster, verdad? Desapareció anteayer en la noche y hoy, Midna lo trajo muy mal herido-

-¿Por qué crees que yo sabría algo?-

-Llegaste poco después que ellos, pensé que tal vez supieras…-

-¡Sonikku!-

Sonic quedo de piedra, reconocía esa voz.

-¿Am…Ames?-

-Solo dime Amy, ¿Quieres? Hace tanto que no te veía- dijo la eriza abrazándolo por detrás.

-Yo...yo me tengo que ir-

-¡Si te vas te encontrare y la pagaras caro!- dijo con voz demoniaca y con su martillo Piko Piko en alto.

-Glup- Sonic trago saliva.

-Yo me voy- dijo Shadow.

Ni Sonic ni Amy se percataron que 3 personas los estaban viendo.

-Shulk, Peach, es hora de entrar en acción- dijo Palutena.

Los otros 2 asintieron pero…

-¡Palutena!-

-¡Marth!- dijeron los 3

-Hasta que regresas- le dijo Palutena.

-Te recuerdo que me mandaste volando hasta Tijuana-

-¿?- Peach se veía desorientada, no sabía lo que había pasado.

-¡Sonic! ¿¡Puedo hablar contigo!?-

-¡Claro! Discúlpame Amy-

Amy inflo las mejillas al ver a su amado irse.

-Chicos, entreténganlo, yo tratare de conseguir información sobre su relación- le susurro Palutena a su grupo.

-¿Y qué paso con Kirby y Meta Knight?- pregunto el príncipe.

-Eso ya está resuelto- comento Shulk.

-Bien-

Palutena, en un ágil movimiento, esquivo a Sonic son que lo viera y se acerco a Amy.

-Hola-

-¡Aaaaaaah! Me asustaste-

-Soy Palutena, diosa de la luz ¿Y tú?-

-Amy Rose-

-Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Sonic?-

-Pues él es…- Amy parecía pensárselo un poco –MI novio- dijo haciendo remarque en Mi

-Así que novios, bien, supongo que mis servicios no son necesarios-

-Que mentirosa eres, Rose-

-Cállate Shadow-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Palutena.

-Esos 2 no son novios, Rosa trata de que el Faker se fije en ella pero nunca le funciona-

-¡Ca…cállate Shadow!-

-Tch, tú no me mandas, Rose-

Dicho esto, Shadow se retiro, Palutena se fijo en Amy y pudo ver que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Yo me tengo que ir-

Palutena volvió con su grupo, no deseaba ver a alguien llorar pero esta era una oportunidad que había que aprovechar.

-¡Sonic!-

-¿Si?-

-Shadow hiso llorar a tu amiga-

-¿¡Como!? Shadow las pagara-

-Si, aja, deberías ir a verla-

-Si-

Sonic se dirigió a Amy, Palutena se fijo en el hecho de que Sonic realmente no parecía estar preocupado por Amy solo como una amiga, ella era buena para ver mas allá de lo evidente, apenas su capitán regreso del torneo anterior noto un pequeño cambio de humor en el, ella fue capaz de darse cuenta de que su capitán estaba enamorado, igual que ahora.

-Y, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Peach.

-Tenemos que convencer a Sonic de que se declare-

-Como siempre-

La semana paso tranquila, Amy pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Sonic y este trataba de esquivarla, cuando alguno del grupo pillaba a Sonic solo le hablaban y le enviaban indirectas, pero el erizo nunca las entendía. Un día Palutena…

-Sonic, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Si?-

-Deberías decirle a Amy lo que sientes-

-Pero por ella solo siento una gran amistad, bueno, no tan grande-

-Lo que tú sientes se llama amor, no amistad-

-¿¡De que hablas!?-

El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Amy lo oyera y se dirigiera hacia ellos.

-¡Sonikku!-

-¡Ah, Amy!-

Palutena reunió al grupo, al parecer el plan de unirlos de esa manera no iba a dar resultado y Amy se iba mañana, no podían perder el tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Peach.

-En esta ocasión, usaremos un pal de Shulk-

-Bien, déjenme pensar- Shulk lo pensó un poco hasta que se le prendió el foco -¡Ya se!-

 **En la mañana**

Sonic se dirigía hacia el comedor para el desayuno, pero era seguido por Amy quien no paraba de hablarle.

-¡Amy! ¿¡Quieres callarte!?-

-¿Eh? Yo…yo lo siento, Sonic- se disculpo la eriza.

Sonic, al ver a su "amiga" cabizbaja sintió un ardor en el pecho, pero no era solo culpa, había algo más.

-Amy, yo…-

-¡Palutena, ahora!- indico Shulk.

-¡Super Speed!-

La diosa activo su habilidad y paso al lado de ambos bastante rápido, ocasionando una ráfaga de viento que hiso que Sonic callera al suelo encima de Amy en una posición un poco… "incomoda"

-¡Ah! Lo siento Amy-

-No…no importa-

Los rostros de ambo erizos estaban bastante cerca… demasiado.

-Amy, yo…-

De repente esa distancia desapareció y los 2 se juntaron en un tierno beso.

-¡Que lindo!- dijeron Peach y Palutena al mismo tiempo.

 **En una recamara de la mansión.**

-Agh, agh-

-¡Alexander!-

Dánica se acerco a su compañero.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Creo que si-

-Me preocupaste mucho, Thander despertó hace unas horas y tú todavía no despertabas-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Bien, me alegro que despertaras- después de decir eso, las mejillas de Dánica se tiñeron ligeramente de rosa.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Eh?-

-Te pusiste colorada de repente-

-¡Eh! No yo, yo no- Dánica trataba de excusarse –No… no es nada-

-…-

-En todo caso, me alegra que despertaras-

-…- Esta vez fue el turno de Alexander se sonrojarse un poco.

-Si, gracias por cuidarme-

-Claro, no hay de que-

Ambos sonrieron, se sentían felices al lado del otro.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Palutena**

 **Gracias el dispositivo de escucha descubrimos que Link se declarara a Midna solo si gana este torneo, ¿Pero que pasa si no gana? No puedo permitirlo, ¡Es hora de una pequeña intervención divina!**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: La última intervención de Palutena.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ne, nuevo capítulo.

Este es algo menos creativo ya que el anterior es demasiado largo, hasta pensé que entraría en un bloqueo. (Aunque lo mismo pensé con el ultimo maratón)

También, para quienes no sepan, tengo una nueva historia, es un crossover entre Smash Bros y Drama total, también será el lector quien opine quien se va, los lectores votan y quien reciba más votos se va. (No pidan mas personajes para esa historia porque ya todos están escogidos)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_


	37. La ultima intervención de Palutena

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores, los únicos personajes de mi pertenencia son Alexander, Dánica y Diego.

 **Capitulo 28.-** _ **La última intervención de Palutena**_

Palutena, Marth, Pikachu, Peach y Shulk se encontraban en el cuarto de este último, se encontraban revisando la cámara que habían colocado en el cuarto de Link y Pit.

-¿Crees que se lo diga?-

En la pantalla se podía observar a Pit y Zelda conversando.

-No lo sé -respondió Zelda- No me ah dicho nada-

-Ya veo-

-Agh ¡Largo ustedes 2! Queremos saber sobre Link, con ustedes ya terminamos- se quejaba Palutena

-No apresures las cosas, todo a su tiempo- le pedía Marth

Pit y Zelda se retiraron del cuarto y este quedo vacio.

-A este paso no conseguiremos lo que buscamos, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-¡Chicos, Link entro!- exclamo Peach.

En la pantalla se podía ver a Link.

-Supongo…- Link se veía preocupado –No sé si pueda aguantar hasta el final del torneo-

-¿De qué habla?-

-Si te callas lo sabremos-

-Tal vez no debí ponerme como meta el ganar este torneo para confesarle mis sentimientos-

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamaron los 4

-¿Pero este es tonto o que pasa?- reclamo Palutena

-¿Y que pasara si no gana?-

-Hum… creo que tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál?-

-No es algo difícil, pero hay que esperar para el final del torneo-

-Palutena, ¿puedes contarnos?-

-No, es un secreto, primero tengo que hablar con Midna-

-Bien, nosotros seguiremos viendo para obtener más información-

-Bien-

 **En el zócalo de piedra**

Se encontraban Alexander, Dánica, Diego, Lindsey, Thander, Kaira, Midna y Shadow esperando algo o… alguien.

-Se están demorando mucho- reclamo Diego

-Descuida, llegaran- le tranquilizo Alexander

-¿Y qué haremos cuando lleguen?- pregunto Midna

-Tú le pedirás a Zelda que lo examine y luego nos lo traerás-

-Bien-

-¡Midna!- se oyó a alguien

-¡Todos, escóndanse!-

Todos se escondieron excepto Midna.

-¿¡Midna!?-

-¿Palutena? ¿Para qué me buscas?-

-Tengo que hablarte sobre Link-

Midna a oír su nombre se sonrojo un poco -¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-A ti te gusta, ¿no?-

-Si, ¿por?-

-¿Qué pasaría si el correspondiera a tu sentimientos?-

-Pues… no sé, supongo que…-

-¿Si?-

-No, olvídalo, al fin y al cabo es imposible-

-Que pesimista eres-

-¿Puedes dejarme sola?-

-Bien- Palutena se acerco a la puerta de la mansión Smash –Pero ten en cuenta que se que no estás sola-

A Midna se le erizo la piel al escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ni que fuera estúpida- dicho esto, se retiro

En ese momento 2 figuras entraron por el portón.

-¿Hola?-

-HooTrainer, Aina-

Todos salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a los 2.

-Bienvenidos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo Lindsey

-Supongo-

-¿Qué pasa con la reliquia de piedra?- pregunto Alexander

-Que borde- se quejo Aina

-No hablaba contigo-

-¿Sigues enojado por lo ocurrido? Ya me disculpe-

-HooTrainer, ¿Y la reliquia?- Alexander ignoro olímpicamente a Aina

-Aquí esta- dijo Aina pasándole la reliquia sin siquiera mirarlo

-Hum- Alexander se veía molesto –Midna, ya sabes que hacer-

-Si-

Midna tomo la reliquia de piedra y se la llevo.

-Dánica, Diego, no vamos, ustedes sigan investigando-

-Bien-

 **Con Lucario y Meta Knight**

-Hum-

-¿Sucede algo Lucario?-

-Siento un aura… familiar-

-¿De quién?-

Lucario cerro lo ojos unos segundo y se concentro, cuando los abrió de nuevo tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-No puede ser-

Lucario salió corriendo seguido de Meta Knight, pasaron varios pasillos y Lucario seguía sintiendo un aura, o mejor dicho, auras.

Llegaron a un pasillo no muy estrecho y poco transitado, hasta hay llegaba el rastro del aura.

-¿Dónde están?-

-Yo no veo nada- comento Meta Knight

Lucario camino hasta la mitad del pasillo y cerró los ojos, luego de un rato los abrió y volteo a ver a la pared.

-¡Aquí!-

Lucario extendió el brazo y uso Palmeo en contra de la pared, lejos de destruirse, la pared se convirtió en una puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Parece que un holograma ocultaba esta puerta-

-Déjame a mí-

Meta Knight uso Turbotaladro contra la puerta y la rompió.

-¡Ustedes!-

Se encontraban en una sala oscura, llena de pantallas. Dentro de la sala había 3 personas, se trataba del grupo Mii.

-Ya sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían, y más si se trataba del pokemon aura- dijo Alexander

-¿¡Que se traen entre manos!?- pregunto Meta Knight

-Nada que les interese-

Alexander tomo su espada y apunto con ella hacia arriba y activo su Final Smash.

 _Far filo_

El pokemon y el guerrero cayeron inconscientes después de recibir el ataque.

 **Extra: Grupo de investigación: Thander y Kaira**

-¡Sujétate!- gritaba Thander

Thander estaba agarrado que una roca mientras que Kaira se agarraba a él. Estaban colgando de un acantilado.

-¿Este es nuestro fin?- Kaira se veía angustiada

-Kaira, no te rindas-

-Thander, aunque logremos subir no tenemos idea de donde estamos-

-¿Y eso es suficiente para rendirse?-

-Pero…-

Las manos de Thander se resbalaron un poco

-¡Ay!-

-¡Sujeta mi mano!-

-¿Eh?-

Arriba del acantilado se podía ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos de un color rubí extendiéndoles la mano.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿Prefieres caer y morir o confiar en mí?-

Thander dudo un poco pero finalmente tomo la mano del chico quien los subió sin muchas dificultades.

Una vez arriba Kaira estaba en el suelo de rodillas con la respiración agitada mientras que Thander se quedo viendo al chico que los había salvado, quien le volvió a extender la mano.

-Me llamo Alexander, ¿y tú?-

-Eh, yo me llamo Thander y ella es Kaira- dijo mientras tomaba la mano del chico quien la ayudo a levantarse.

-Dime, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Bueno, yo…-

Thander le explico a Alexander quienes eran y de donde venían, aparte que llegaron allí a través de un extraño anillo.

-Interesante, así que guardianes-

-Pues si-

-Necesitamos personas como ustedes, ¿Estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos?-

-¿Ayudarnos?-

-¡Alexander!-

Una chica de pelo negro y ojos zafiro llego corriendo acompañada de un chico de pelo anaranjado y ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Los encontré a punto de caer de caer por el precipicio, ¿Y bien? ¿Nos ayudaras?-

-Nunca dejo una deuda sin cumplir, me has salvado la vida así que te ayudare-

-Bien, cuento con ustedes- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Claro- respondió el, tomándole la mano.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hello, my friend.

Como verán en el extra se muestra como se conocieron el grupo Mii y los Oc de Woltrix (Creo que era así) Hare uno de estos con todos los Oc que me mandaron en el mismo orden en que me llegaron, HooTrainer, luego Aina y por ultimo Lindsey, pero no los hare de inmediato, si el capitulo queda muy corto pondré el extra.

Pues nada, no tengo más que decir así que si me disculpan…

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_


	38. ¡Cloud entra en combate!

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Los únicos personajes de mi pertenencia son Alexander, Dánica y Diego

 **Capitulo 29.-** _ **¡Cloud entra en combate!**_

-¿A qué viniste?-

-Ten- Midna le entrego una caja a Zelda

Zelda abrió la caja y se encontró con una clase de roca.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es un secreto, pero necesito que lo examines-

-Claro, lo que sea por una amiga-

-Muchas gracias, Zelda-

-Zelda, quería saber si… ¿¡Midna!?-

-Hola Link- Midna aparto la mirada –Bueno Zelda, me retiro, me avisas cuando termines-

-Claro-

Midna simplemente se retiro, Link se quedo mirando a la nada, Zelda decidió romper el silencio que se había creado.

-¿Crees soportar hasta el final del torneo?-

-No se-

-¿Qué pasara si no ganas?-

-Realmente, prefiero no pensar en eso-

-Entiendo-

 **Midna P.O.V**

¿Por qué me es tan difícil hablarle? Es cierto que me le confesé a inicios del torneo pero aun así podemos seguir siendo amigos, me siento terrible después de todo lo sucedido.

Finalmente llegue a la sala de los asistentes y entre, dentro solo estaban Lyn, Magnus y Ámbar.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Hoy llega un nuevo luchador- respondió Ámbar

-Entonces es momento de presentarlo-

-Te toca, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo Lyn

-¿¡Que!? ¿No puede hacerlo Magnus o Ámbar?-

-Ellos vienen conmigo-

-Bien, lo hare-

Salí de las sala, me quede mirando la pared pensando en mis cosas hasta que oí una voz.

-Veo que tienes problemas sentimentales-

Me sobresalte y me di vuelta, se trataba de Ashley.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sigue los designios de tu corazón, no seas como el resto-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-…-

Ashley simplemente se dio vuelta y se fue.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Que quisiste decir!?-

Era tarde, se había ido.

Lo pensé un poco, aquella niña había dicho algo bastante sabio la verdad, sonreí para mis adentro y fui a buscar al nuevo luchador.

 **En la sala**

-¿Qué creen que sea?- pregunta la princesa castaña

-No sé, tal vez un nuevo luchador- respondió el ángel

-Pero normalmente lo dicen durante el desayuno o el almuerzo- respondió la diosa

-Tal vez solo haya sido coincidencia- respondió el elfo

-¡Escuchen todos!-

Midna subió al escenario que se había montado con micrófono en mano.

-¡Hoy recibimos un nuevo peleador!- exclamo Midna

Durante unos segundos hubo murmullos entre los luchadores, exceptuando a Link quien se quedo observando a Midna, ella noto eso y volteo la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

-¡Directo desde el universo Final Fantasy!- Midna estiro el brazo hacia la escalera -¡Cloud!-

Un chico empezó a subir las escaleras, alto, rubio, de ojos azules y portaba una gran espada.

-Hola, un gusto-

-¡Este es su nuevo compañero, trátenlo bien!- dicho esto, Midna se retiro.

-Ike, creo que te quitaron el puesto de la espada más grande- se burlo Palutena

-No se vale- hiso puchero el mercenario

-Ike, tranquilízate- le reprendió Samus

-Chicos, yo iré a ver cómo están Lucario y Meta Knight- dijo la princesa

-¿Les paso algo?- pregunto curioso Link

-Claro que si, ¿no recuerdas? Si fuiste tú quien los encontró-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Doctor Mario dijo que tú los llevaste ayer-

-Pero yo estuve todo el día o en el campo de entrenamiento o en mi cuarto-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Pit acercándose

-Nada, Pit- respondió Zelda y empezó a caminar a la enfermería

-¿Le pasa algo?-

-No sabría decirte- respondió el elfo

-…-

 **Zelda P.O.V**

¿Cómo era posible que Link no recordara encontrar desmayados a Lucario y Meta Knight? Acaso se trataba de una broma, no, Link no era así.

Llegue a la enfermería y entre, pude observar que Lucario había despertado pero Meta Knight no.

-Veo que despertaste-

-Buenos días, princesa Zelda- respondió el pokemon

-¿Cómo te siente?-

-Me encuentro bien, gracias-

-¿Recuerdas que te sucedió?-

-Yo…-

 **Lucario P.O.V**

¿Debía mencionarle la puerta secreta? ¿Qué encontré el escondite del Grupo Mii? Mejor no, es algo que prefiero investigar por mi cuenta.

-Yo… no recuerdo-

 **Zelda P.O.V**

Pude ver que Lucario dudaba, pero no preguntaría, si me ocultaba algo debía tener sus razones.

-Está bien- respondí.

Dr. Mario pasaba cerca y decidí preguntarle sobre el asunto anterior.

-¡Doctor Mario!-

-Dime-

-¿Quién fue el que trajo a Lucario y a Meta Knight a la enfermería?-

-¿No te lo dije ayer? Fue Link-

-Que raro…- susurre

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el pokemon

-No, nada-

-No deberías mentir- escuche una voz

Mire hacia la puerta, allí se encontraba el pokemon legendario, Mewtwo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lucario

-Vina a dejar esto- respondió mostrando un ramo de flores.

-¿…?-

Mewtwo se acerco a la mesa y dejo las flores allí.

-¿Por qué?-

-…- Mewtwo se quedo callado y miro a otro lado pero me paso algo, una tarjeta.

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Mewtwo se fue, Lucario se quedo mirando las flores y Zelda leyó la tarjeta.

-"La antigua leyenda se cumplirá pronto, Máster Core regresara por venganza y los luchadores morirán uno a uno. Solo tú y tus amigos serán capaces de detenerlo, no guardes el secreto por mucho tiempo."-

Zelda se quedo helada, no creía que Mewtwo supiera de la profecía de la que ella había leído. ¿Cómo se entero? El libro lo tenía ella en su cuarto, tal vez el libro estuviera allí desde hace mucho y Mewtwo lo hubiera leído durante su estadía en el torneo Melee.

Sea como fuera, no había que perder el tiempo, sea quien sea ese tal Máster Core llegaría pronto y deberían detenerlo a como diese lugar.

-Lucario, tengo cosas que hacer, te dejo- Zelda se levanto- Cierto, ten- dijo entregándole 2 cajas.

-¿Qué son?-

-Unas galletas que hiso Peach, una caja es para ti y la otra para Meta Knight-

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que- respondió esbozando una sonrisa y saliendo del cuarto.

No muy lejos, estaban Mewtwo y Midna observando como Zelda se alejaba.

-No me esperaba que fueras parte de esto- dijo Midna

El pokemon solo asintió y ambos se fueron.

 **Extra: Equipo de investigación: HooTrainer**

-¡Que te tranquilices, niño!- gritaba Dánica corriendo de unos rayos negros.

-¡Díganme donde esta!- HooTrainer, quien se encontraba volando, lanzaba rayos desde sus anillos los cuales perseguían a Diego y a Dánica.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabemos donde esta!- reclamaba Diego

-¡Mentiroso!-

Los tres estaban en un bosque, cada vez que HooTrainer lanzaba un rayo quemaba una parte del bosque. Dánica y Diego se ocultaron detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alguien.

-¡Alexander! Ese niño no quiere entender, cree que escondemos a un tal Hoopa-

-Déjamelo a mí-

Alexander saco una clase de esfera gris con una raya azul y un botón en el medio (Como las poke ball, pero de otro color) y se acerco a HooTrainer por detrás, lanzo la esfera y de esta salió una red eléctrica que dejo en el suelo al chico.

-¡Agh!-

-¿Estas bien?-

-¡Suéltame!-

-Te soltare solo si dejas de hacer escóndalo-

-Solo lo hare si me entregan a Hoopa-

-Si nos explicas quien es Hoopa tal vez podríamos ayudarte-

HooTrainer solo bufo y Alexander le saco la red de encima, le ayudo a levantarse mientras que Dánica y Diego se acercaban.

HooTrainer saco una fotografía de… ¡Oh por favor! Si no saben quién es Hoopa búsquelo en internet, ¿o sois muy flojos?

-Este es Hoopa, usa sus anillos para tele transportar a personas de diferente tiempo y espacio hacia este mundo, lo busco para regresarlo al lugar al que pertenece, el mundo Pokemon-

-Supongo que se tratara de los misteriosos anillos de los que hablaron Thander y Kaira- supuso Dánica

-Podemos ayudarte, pero nos tienes que devolver el favor-

-¿Qué quieren?- se le notaba fastidiado

-Que te unas a nosotros-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tus poderes podrían venirnos bien en un futuro-

-…- HooTrainer se lo pensó un poco –Bien-

-Ahora debemos apagar este incendio-

-Yo me encargo, al igual que los de Hoopa puedo usar mis anillos para transportar cosas, déjenme hacerlo-

-Contamos contigo, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es HooTrainer-

-Alexander, un gusto-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Zelda**

 **El entrenamiento ha comenzado, Lucario ha estado actuando extraño y la final de la primera ronda del torneo está llegando a su fin. Los 4 finalistas son revelados y un gran secreto sale a la luz, me pregunto qué sucederá en el futuro.**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: 4 Finalistas**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hasta aquí, tuve que poner el extra de HooTrainer porque si no, no llego a 1.000 palabras, y me faltaban bastante pocas.

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada que decir así que simplemente me despido.

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_


	39. 4 finalistas

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenecen Alexander, Dánica y Diego.

 **Capitulo 30.-** _ **4 finalistas**_

-¿Por qué?- se quejaba el mercenario.

-Créanme que es muy importante, necesitan entrenar, igual que yo- respondió la princesa.

-Pero Zelda, al menos podrías decirnos para que- dijo Rosalina

-*suspiro* existe una profecía…-

Zelda se dedico a explicar a sus compañeros la profecía, pero no dio detalles sobre el sacrificio, los Mii, Mewtwo o el extraño circulo del sótano.

-Entiendo, solo queda entrenar- respondió Palutena

Zelda asintió.

-¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Link

En ese momento sonaron los altavoces.

-Escuchad, quiero a todos en el escenario Battlefield ahora-

-¿Qué será?- cuestiono Pit

-Lo desconozco- respondió Samus

-Sera mejor que vayamos-

El grupo se dirigió al Campo de batalla y una vez ahí Máster Hand se subió a un escenario que montaron hace poco.

-¡Escuchen luchadores!- exclamo Máster con un micrófono -¡Hoy nos acercamos a la final del primer torneo, es momento de anunciar a los 4 finalistas!-

Se oyeron varios gritos por parte de los Smashers, Lyn, Ámbar, Ashley y Midna subieron al escenario.

-¡El primer finalista es…!- comenzó Lyn -¡Ike!-

Se oyeron los gritos, Ike subió al escenario y se posiciono al lado de Lyn quien le puso una clase de chapa.

-¡El segundo finalista es…!- esta vez hablo Magnus -¡Mario!-

Sucedió lo mismo, gritos, Mario subió y Magnus le puso la chapa.

-¡El tercer finalista es…!- turno de Ashley -¡Shulk!-

Nuevamente.

-¡El cuarto finalista es…!- empezó Midna.

Link cruzaba los dedos, si ganaba esta fase podría ir directo a la fase final.

-¡Link!-

Link sonrió, mucho, era su oportunidad, subió al escenario y Midna le coloco la chapa, la diablilla se alejo rápidamente y bajo junto con los otros asistentes.

Link sentía que quería correr tras ella y decirle lo que sentía, pero él había hecho un juramento y su orgullo no le permitía romperlo. (Tonto orgullo ;-;)

-Dentro de unos días se iniciara la semifinal, las batallas serán…-

 **Ike Vs Shulk**

 **Link Vs Mario**

-Eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse- anuncio Máster

De ese modo, todos volvieron a sus actividades diarias, excepto un dúo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Meta Knight?- pregunto el pokemon aura

-Recuerdas que mencionaste que Mewtwo le entrego algo a Zelda-

-Si-

-Creo que Mewtwo se anduvo comportando extraño, debemos investigar-

-Se…seguro-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada-

-…-

Sin mucho retraso, Lucario y Meta Knight se dirigieron al cuarto de Mewtwo, el cual compartía con Greninja.

-¿Gre gre?-

-Me gustaría explicarte, pero es un asunto complicado- dijo Lucario

-…- Greninja lo pensó un momento –Gre-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Dijo que si-

-Bien, entremos-

Lucario y Meta Knight empezaron a buscar en la habitación con un poco de ayuda de Greninja, estuvieron media hora y no consiguieron encontrar nada, se rindieron y salieron de la habitación, se despidieron de Greninja y fueron a su habitación.

-¿Crees que Mewtwo guarde un secreto?- pregunto Lucario

-Ni idea-

-Tal vez lo mejor sea preguntar directamente-

-¿Crees poder hacer eso?-

-Lo intentare-

Lucario se levanto y salió de la habitación, en mitad del pasillo, se encontró con Mewtwo.

-Mewtwo, tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Por la misma razón por la que revisaste mi habitación?-

-Como…-

-Leí la mente de Greninja-

-Ouh-

-¿Me quieres explicar?-

-…-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Tienes un secreto ¿verdad? ¿Qué es?-

-…-

-¿Tiene que ver con los Mii?-

-…- Mewtwo bajo la mirada –Si-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-…-

 **Mientras tanto…**

-¡HIAAAA!- Link daba espadazos al aire para mejorar su técnica.

-Veo que practicas- se oyó una voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

-Jeje-

Desde las sombras salió una figura, Link se quedo asombrado al ver de quien se trataba.

-A…Alexander-

-Link, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, ¿no?-

Link solo asintió.

-Te tengo una propuesta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Qué te parece si combatimos?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haríamos?-

-Estoy seguro que tú eres el espadachín mas fuerte aquí, quiero comprobar tu fuerza-

-…-

 **Con Midna**

Midna paseaba por uno de los pasillos mas desolados de la mansión, ese pasillo llevaba hacia el cuarto de Crazy y nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

Al final del pasillo, cerca de la habitación de Crazy, se hallaba Dánica, quien parecía estar esperando a alguien.

-Al fin llegas- dijo Dánica.

-Perdón tuve asuntos que atender- respondió la princesa del Crepúsculo.

-No importa, dime, ¿para que me llamaste?-

-Yo…-

 **Flashback**

-¿Sucede algo Zelda? Te ves muy concentrada- pregunto Midna a su amiga.

-Es que… es sobre Pit-

-¿Qué sucede con tu novio?-

-¿Te acuerdas de su batalla contra Alexander?-

-Si-

-Sucede que…-

 **Flashback dentro de otro flashback**

Pit se volteo a mirar a las gradas, pudiendo ver las caras preocupadas de sus compañeros.

-¿Les fallaras?-

-Yo…

-¿Te rendirás?-

-Yo, yo no...-

-¿Le fallaras a ella?-

-¿Cómo? ¿A quién?-

-A Zelda-

Pit se fijo en el rostro de Zelda, estaba llorando.

-Yo… yo… yo… ¡No me rendiré!-

-…-

-Tienes razón, debo seguir adelante, ¡No le fallare a mis amigos! ¡A Link! ¡A Samus! ¡A Lady Palutena! ¡A ZELDA!-

Cuando dijo lo último, Pit fue cubierto por un aura dorada, típica de la Smash Ball.

-¿Cómo?- dijo perplejo Alexander –Has podido-

 **Fin del flashback dentro de otro flashback**

-Pit fue capaz de usar su Final Smash sin romper una Smash ball, lo mismo sucedió con Dánica y Alexander-

-Adivino, quieres saber cómo fue posible-

-Pues sí, que bien me conoces-

-Por algo soy tu mejor amiga-

 **Fin del flashback**

-Dánica, quiero saber cómo…-

 **Con Lucario y Mewtwo**

-Yo…me gustaría decirte, Lucario-

-¿Y?-

-No…no puedo-

-¿Por?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, además tampoco deseo ponerte en peligro-

Lucario levanto una ceja -¿Ponerme en peligro?-

-…-

-¡Respóndeme!-

-No, deja de insistir Lucario-

-Si no me lo dices por las buenas, será por las malas-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Te reto a un combate Smash!-

 **Con Link y Alexander**

-Entonces que dices, ¿aceptas?-

Link se lo pensó un poco, por un lado, podía servirle de entrenamiento y además podría intentar sacarle algo de información, por el otro, no conocía muy bien a Alexander y podría tratarse de una trampa.

-…acepto- dijo finalmente el hyliano.

-Bien-

 **Con Midna y Dánica**

-Quiero saber… como fue que tu y Alexander pudieron usar sus Final Smash sin romper una Smash ball-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Y tu pa ke kieres saber eso? Jajá, saludos-

Midna: ._.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Okey, te lo diré, pero debes promete no decirle a nadie-

-Prometido-

-Pues…-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Midna**

 **Mientras Dánica me revela un secreto bastante extraño, Link y Alexander se baten a duelo al mismo tiempo que Mewtwo y Lucario.**

 **A mitad del combate una gran fuerza rodea a los 4 peleadores, ¿no se tratara de…?**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: ¡Link contra Alexander! ¡Mewtwo contra Lucario!**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Lo siento!

Tarde bastante en actualizar, tengo razones…

Para empezar agradezcan que subo este capítulo, inicialmente la historia estaría pausada para que yo pudiera adelantar capítulos para cuando este de vacaciones, pero no eh podido escribir nada porque no llega la inspiración. u.u

De momento dejare de usar el horario, el punto flaco es que la inspiración no siempre te llega a tiempo y tengo que dejarlo. u.u

Creo que tuve suerte de que me llegara la inspiración ahora, lamentablemente la idea fue para esta historia y no para "Total Smash Island" así que lamento decir que se quedan sin capitulo hasta la próxima semana. u.u

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_


	40. Espadachines y Pokemons

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

 **31.- ¡Link contra Alexander! ¡Lucario contra Mewtwo!**

Los 4 estaban frente a frente…

-Todos… ¿queremos combatir?- pregunto el pokemon aura

-Así parece- respondió el elfo

-¿Qué tal una pelea de a 4?- sugirió el oji rubí

-Me parece bien- respondió el legendario

Y de esa forma, los 4 entraron a la arena

 **Mientras tanto…**

-Esto me lo conto Máster hace algún tiempo…-

-Te escucho-

-Sucede que…-

 **(Se pone música de investigación estilo Ace Attorney…ok no)**

En este universo existe una clase de fuerza, esta se encuentra en todas partes y es conocida como Fuerza Smash.

Las Smash ball son una esfera la cual está llena de esta energía, y cuando un individuo compatible con esta energía reúne una gran cantidad es capaz de muchas cosas, su fuerza, velocidad, defensa, resistencia y todo en él se ve notablemente mejorado.

El Final Smash es solo una de las múltiples formas en las que la fuerza Smash puede ser usada.

-Y eso no es todo…-

-¿Hay más?-

-Si, pero todavía no es el momento-

-Entiendo-

De repente las bocinas sonaron

-Un combate de a 4 está por comenzar, Link, Alexander, Mewtwo y Lucario-

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron ambas al unisonó.

 **En el combate**

 **Palacio de N**

 **Link Vs Alexander Vs Mewtwo Vs Lucario**

 **Sin objetos – 1 vida**

3

2

1

¡Smash!

En menos de 3 segundos, Link y Alexander empezaron una lucha de espadazos que resonaba por todo el lugar, mientras que Mewtwo usaba tele transporte para esquivar los ataques de Lucario

-No lo haces nada mal- elogio Alexander

-Tu tampoco- respondió Link

Link utilizo el Ataque circular y logro hacer retroceder a Alexander, este en respuesta uso Carga de aura y golpeo de lleno.

Link utilizo el Arco del héroe, pero Alexander le regreso la flecha con el Tajo revés, dándole de lleno a Link.

Mientras tanto Mewtwo había agarrado a Lucario para luego lanzarlo y atacarle con 3 bola sombra.

Lucario se recupero con Velocidad extrema para luego atacar a Mewtwo con Palmeo

 **En las gradas**

-Se nota mucho la diferencia de poderes- dijo Zelda

-…-

-¿Sucede algo, Pollo?- pregunto Ike

-¡No soy un pollo!-

-Ike- Samus le dio un zape a Ike

-Auch-

-¿Quién creen que gane?- pregunto Palutena

-No sé, es difícil saberlo- dijo Rosalina, cosa en que todos estuvieron de acuerdo

 **En el combate**

Mewtwo ataco con Bola sombra a Lucario, pero este uso Doble equipo y regreso el golpe.

Mientras tanto, Link seguía recibiendo muchos golpes por parte de Alexander, quien no parecía haberse cansado para nada.

-*respiración entre cortada* Eres…muy fuerte-

-Sabes, me decepcionas, no eres tan fuerte como creí-

-Yo…yo no-

 **Mientras tanto…**

Diego y Shadow estaban viendo el combate desde un lugar que no era visto desde las gradas.

-¡Diego, Shadow!- Dánica y Midna se acercaron corriendo

-¿Por qué están peleando?- pregunto la diablilla

-Io ke ce, no soi 100tifico- respondió Diego

-*le da un zape* deja de usar esos memes ridículos-

Diego: T-T

-*pensando* lo dice como si no lo hubiera dicho hace rato- recordó Midna

 **Flashback**

-Quiero saber… como fue que tu y Alexander pudieron usar sus Final Smash sin romper una Smash ball-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Y tu pa ke kieres saber eso? Jajá, saludos-

Midna: ._.

 **Fin del flashback**

Midna: :/

-Oigan…estoy…sintiendo algo- dijo Dánica

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo igual, ¿esa sensación no es…?- dijo Diego

-…-

 **En el combate**

-Yo…yo no- repetía Link

-…-

-Yo…-

De repente, Link fue cubierto por un aura dorada.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como!?- Alexander se veía confundido

Por el otro lado, Lucario estaba colgando del borde de la plataforma.

-¿Ya te rindes?- pregunto el legendario

-No…puedo…más-

-Adiós, Lucario-

-…No…-

-¿Cómo?-

Lucario fue envuelto en el aura dorada

-¡No…no es posible!-

Lucario subió a la plataforma y uso Palmeo para alejar a Mewtwo.

-Agh…tú lo pediste-

Y de la nada, Mewtwo fue envuelto en el aura dorada también.

Por el otro lado, Link se había levantado y ya había golpeado a Alexander varias veces, era más fuerte y rápido que antes.

-*pensando* Este poder…es… diferente…se siente bien-

Link le dio un espadazo que mando a volar a Alexander, pero este regreso a la plataforma.

-Veo…que controlas ya bastante bien la fuerza Smash…bien, no me voy a quedar atrás-

Alexander fue envuelto en el aura dorada.

 **En las gradas…de nuevo**

-Dánica, ¿esto no es…?-

-Si, lo es-

 **En el combate**

La lucha de espada empezó de nuevo, del mismo modo, Lucario y Mewtwo empezaron a golpearse de una forma bastante rápida

Link y Alexander dieron un salto hacia atrás, Link uso en Bumerán tornado mientras que Alexander uso Torbellino.

Por otro lado, Lucario empezó a cargar su Esfera aural y Mewtwo su Bola sombra.

Siguiendo con los espadachines, los tornados chocaron y luego desaparecieron, Link fue más rápido y pudo acertarle un golpe a Alexander, quien cayó unos segundo al suelo para luego levantarse y ver que Link corría hacia el…

Mewtwo y Lucario lanzaron sus ataques, los cuales pasaron los unos al lado del otro…

-¡Crash!-

-¡Pum!-

Un choque de espadas y el sonido de la Bola sombra y la Esfera aural.

Los 4 contrincantes cayeron al suelo.

-Esto…- la voz de Magnus se oyó por el parlante -…¡Es un empate!

…

 **Extra: Equipo de investigación: Aina**

-Ven con nosotros, preciosa- dijo el líder del grupo de bandidos

-¡Jamás!- respondió Aina

La espada de Aina estaba enterrada lejos de ella y solo tenía su arco, estaba acorralada.

Aina intento sacar una flecha, pero…

-No…no puede ser…-

-¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste sin flechas?- menciono uno de los bandidos

-No…no…-

-¡Agh!- uno de los bandidos cayó al suelo

-¿Co…como?-

-¿Qué hacen molestando a una chica indefensa?- pregunto el chico de ojos rubí

-Agh, niño, no te metas donde no te llaman *saca un cuchillo*-

-¡Agh!-

-¿Qué?-

Otro de los bandidos cayó.

-Je- Diego le dio una patada a otro de los bandidos

-¿De dónde salen tantos mocosos?-

Todos los bandidos atacaron pero Alexander y Diego se las apañaban bien.

-Oye…-

-¿Eh?- Aina miro hacia el bosque, ahí estaba Dánica

-Por aquí- dijo haciéndole señas de que fuera con ella

Sin muchas complicaciones, Alexander y Diego acabaron con los bandidos

-Eso fue…asombroso- dijo Aina acercándose

-Creo que esto es suyo- dijo dándole la espada

-Si, gracias por salvarme-

-No hay de que, veo que eres arquera-

-Si, estoy de viaje-

-¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?-

-¿Eh, unirme a ustedes?-

-Si, nos vendría bien alguien como tú-

-…- Aina lo pensó un poco

-¿Qué dices?- hablo mientras extendía la mano

-…- Aina tomo su mano –Acepto-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Reflet**

 **¿Nuevos luchadores? ¿Y son 2?**

 **Hermanos… ¿de mundos paralelos? ¡Que bien! Ya no seremos los únicos**

 **Un manakete, sin duda seremos grandes amigas**

 **Próximo capitulo: Corrin y Kamui**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Sorry!

Sé que tarde mucho, pero estaba atascado con este capítulo, no sabía cómo iniciar.

Bueno, espero os guste, aparte de la entrada de Corrin y Kamui, en el próximo capítulo se revelaran algunas cositas mas, aparte de que ya estamos entrando en la recta final.

Voy a dejar pregunta :D

Ya me había olvidado de que antes dejaba preguntas al final de los capítulos :v

Bueno…

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_

 _ **(P.D.: No me deja poner el titulo entero :/)**_

 **¿De los personajes que tienen skin (Entrenadora de Wii Fit, Robin, Corrin, Aldeano, Bayonetta, Cloud) cual de todas sus versiones les gusta más? (Ósea, en la mayoría de casos, masculino o femenino)**

Entrenadora: Prefiero el masculino

Robin: Femenina

Corrin: Masculino

Aldeano: El original

Bayonetta: La de Bayonetta 2

Cloud: Original


	41. Corrin y Kamui

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores

 **32.- Corrin y Kamui**

-Doctor Mario, ¿estarán bien?- preguntaba preocupada le princesa de Hyrule

-Si, solo necesitan descansar, pero Link es tan testarudo que insiste en levantarse- respondió el de bata blanca

-¡Link!- exclamo Midna entran a la enfermería

-¡Midna!- respondió de la misma forma el hyliano

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, solo me duele un poco el brazo, es todo-

-*suspiro*-

-¿Lucario, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Samus

-Si- respondió el pokemon, quien se quedo mirando hacia la cama en la que reposaba el legendario

-Sera mejor que los dejen, ellos deben descansar, su batalla fue dura-

-Si- respondieron todos y salieron de la enfermería

 **En el comedor**

Ya era hora de cenar y todos los smasher estaban ahí, excepto los que estaban en la enfermería.

-Espero que estén bien- dijo el ángel revolviendo su comida

-Ya oíste a Doctor Mario, van a estar bien- le dijo Zelda

-Eso espero-

-¡Escuchad todos!- hablo Máster –Hoy recibimos 2 nuevos luchadores

-¿2?- pregunto Reflet un poco confusa

-Si, como tú y Robin, son hermanos de universos distintos-

Robin y Reflet se miraron con cara de sorpresa

-Recibamos todos, ¡A Corrin y Kamui!-

Por la puerta entraron 2 chicos albinos, traían puesta una armadura algo extraña y llevaban consigo una espada, la cual expulsaba flamas de un color anaranjado.

-Un gusto soy Corrin- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia

-Yo igual, mi nombre es Kamui- respondió la chica de la misma forma

Corrin y Kamui se fueron a sentar, Zelda noto un detalle que nadie más vio, cuando Corrin paso junto a Ryu se guiñaron el ojo.

-¿Pero qué…?

 **En la noche**

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión, excepto por algo, en la enfermería se podía sentir algo de movimiento.

-Mewtwo- dijo el espadachín volteándose a ver al legendario

El legendario solo asintió.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes 2?- pregunto Link

-Me alegro que estés despierto, quiero que vayas a buscar a tus amigos y dile a Zelda que lleve la piedra que le entrego Midna-

-¿Cómo?-

-Lucario, ve a buscar a Meta Knight, nos reuniremos en la entrada de la mansión-

Dicho esto, Alexander y Mewtwo se levantaron y salieron de la enfermería, dejando a Lucario y Link muy confundidos.

 **Un rato después**

-¿Qué es tan importante como para despertarnos a esta hora?- se quejaba la diosa

-La verdad, no lo sé-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- replico Ike

-Solo sé que tiene algo que ver con los Mii-

En ese momento, llegaron a la puerta de la mansión.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo Alexander

-¿Para qué nos llamaste?- pregunto Lucario

-Véanlo por ustedes mismos-

Alexander abrió la puerta de la mansión, allí, frente al zócalo de piedra, se encontraban los Mii, el grupo de investigación, Midna, Shadow, Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy, Ryu, Cloud, Corrin, Kamui y… ¿Bayonetta?

-¿Qué…que hacen todos aquí?- pregunto Zelda

-Permíteme explicarte- dijo Dánica

Ustedes son consientes de la profecía, ¿no? Pues nosotros decidimos formar un grupo con la intención de evitar que esta profecía se cumpla.

Hemos reclutado a varios entre ellos, Midna y Shadow. Además de reclutar algunos viejos y nuevos luchadores.

-El zócalo que pueden ver aquí, nosotros creemos que tiene algo que ver con la profecía, por eso mandamos a Midna a que te entregara esa pieza, para que la examines- finalizo Dánica

-¿Descubriste algo interesante?- pregunto Diego

-Esta roca está hecha del mismo material que un extraño símbolo grabado en el sótano-

-Interesante, dime, ¿A ese círculo le faltan piezas?- pregunto Alexander

-Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Lo investigamos, pásame la caja-

Zelda le entrega la caja.

-¡Diego!-

El mencionado levanto una caja y se la paso a Zelda.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Son las piezas faltantes, quiero que resuelvas el enigma-

Zelda asintió.

-Bien, aléjense todos, solo quiero cerca a mis compañeros y al equipo de investigación-

Alexander saco la piedra de la caja y se acerco al centro del circulo, cuando ya los mencionados se habían acercado, Alexander se dispuso a colocar la piedra en su lugar.

Cuando lo hizo, una extraña energía empezó a salir del zócalo, cuando de repente salió un torrente de esta.

-¡Chicos!- grito Pit

Cuando el torrente de energía paro, ya ninguno de ellos estaba allí.

-¿Qué…que paso?- dijo Samus impactada

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Meta Knight

-Pos no encima del zócalo- respondió Link

Meta Knight: /_-

-…- todos se quedaron callados

-Eeeem, ¿y tú?- pregunto Lucario

-¿Yo? Entrare al torneo pronto- respondió Bayonetta

-…-

Samus: D:

 **Extra: Equipo de investigación: Lindsey**

Alexander daba un tranquilo paseo por el bosque, cuando…

-¡Hey, tu!- dijo una voz

-¿Eh?- Alexander busco al responsable de esa voz, pero no encontró a nadie

-Aquí arriba-

Alexander miro a uno de los arboles, efectivamente, allí se encontraba una chica de cabello negro.

-¿Quién eres?-

La chica bajo de un salto y se posiciono delante de Alex. (Lo empezare a llamar así porque Alexander es muy largo)

-Me llamo Lindsey, te eh estado viendo-

-¿A si?-

-¿Una carrera?-

-¿Qué?-

-El que llegue primero al pueblo gana-

-…-

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?-

-Acepto-

-Bien-

3

2

1

¡Ya!

La chica subió a las ramas y fue saltando de una en una, mientras que Alexander fue por tierra.

Después de un rato, Alexander noto dificultades por culpa de los arbustos y demases, así que decidió subir a las ramas como la chica.

Ambos están muy parejos, pero…

-¡Adiós!- dijo Lindsey

-¿Eh?-

La chica dio un gran salto y desapareció de la vista de Alexander, esto solo siguió corriendo, pero al momento de llegar al pueblo…

-¿Co…como?- dijo perplejo

-Jeje- dijo la chica, quien estaba apoyada en una muralla comiendo una manzana.

-Eres buena-

-Tu tampoco estuviste mal, ten *le tira una manzana*-

-*la atrapa* deberías unirte a nosotros-

-¿Cómo?-

-Necesitamos la ayuda de cuantos más mejor, esto podría decidir el futuro de todos nuestros mundos-

-Hablando de mundos, fui traído a este a causa de un extraño anillo, ¿no sabrás que fue?-

-Parece que Hoopa sigue causando problemas-

-¿Hoopa?-

-No es el punto, ¿te unirás?- dijo extendiendo su mano

-…¿Por qué no?- toma su mano

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Link**

 **Cuando Bayonetta dice que será pronto es pronto.**

 **Se ve que a Samus no le agrada, eh, ¿Por qué persigue a Pit? ¿Por qué le coquetea a Ike?**

 **Link: .-.**

 _ **Próximo Capitulo: Bayonetta en Smash**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pues…nuevo capítulo :v

Tratare de actualizar mas en compensación al tiempo en que no actualice, así que ya saben.

Con esto terminamos el equipo de Investigación, los Mii y ellos desaparecieron, ¿A dónde creen que fueron? Jeje

Bueno, eso era todo…

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_

 **¿Que prefieren? ¿Tomorrow is mine o Lost in thought all alone(¿Era así?)?**

Prefiero la segunda por muy poquito :v


	42. Bayonetta entra en Smash

**Disclaimer:** Super Smash Bros no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores

 **33.- Bayonetta entra en Smash**

Era otro día tranquilo en la mansión Smash…o tal vez no…

-¿Qué…creen que les haya pasado?- preguntaba preocupado el ángel

-Lo desconozco, espero estén bien- dijo Zelda

-…- Midna solo miraba a la nada –Ellos van a estar bien, seguro-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- le pregunto Palutena

-Confió en ellos, volverán sanos y salvos-

-Ti…tiene razón- le secundo Pit

A pesar de que Pit y Midna estaban seguros, el resto no lo estaba.

-¡Atención Smashers, tenemos un nuevo invitado!- se anuncio por los altavoces

Esta vez había sido Shadow y no uno de los Mii el que diera el anuncio, esto se le hizo extraño a todos ya que se habían acostumbrado a oír las voces de los Mii cuando se anunciaba eso.

Sin nada que hacer, el grupo se dirigió a la sala principal, a lo lejos pudieron ver al grupo que había sido denominado como "Dlc's" hablar entre ellos, se les notaba preocupados.

Midna se dirigió con los asistentes mientras que los demás se sentabas en las sillas que había allí.

-Como todos deberían saber, el grupo de Dlc's tendría 8 miembros y actualmente ya hay 7 de ellos viviendo en la mansión-

-Adivino, llego el último- adivino Olimar

-Así es Capitán, reciban con un aplauso a la bruja de umbra, ¡Bayonetta!-

De un salto Bayonetta llego al escenario, se trataba de…ya todos la conocen, para que quiero explicar.

-Hola, un gusto- se presento Bayonetta poniendo una pose sexy

-Agh- Ike se tapo la nariz

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Samus

-No, no nada- respondió Ike y salió corriendo

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Vaya, creo que al chico le guste- dijo Bayonetta con voz sensual

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi novio- le amenazo Samus

-Oh, por favor cariño, crees que a él le gusta una con atributos de plástico-

-Cállate o te juro que…-

-¿Me juras que…? Niña, acéptalo, tu "novio" me quiere a mi-

-Como te atreves…-

Pit y Zelda se acercaron corriendo a Samus para tranquilizarla.

-Samus, tranquila, tú sabes que Ike solo te quiere a ti- le decía la princesa

-Si, Zelda tiene razón-

Con esas palabras Samus se tranquilizo-

-Tienen razón, no vale la pena pelear-

Pero la atención de Bayonetta ya no estaba en Samus, había pasado al ángel que tenia al lado.

-Eeeeeeh… ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Pit

-No…nada- respondió la bruja y se retiro.

-Que raro…- dijo Link acercándose junto a Palutena y Pikachu

-Si, pero no le demos mas vueltas al asunto, mejor vamos a ver a Ike- dijo Samus

Después de eso todos se retiraron.

 **Algunos días después.**

Samus se encontraba tan tranquila recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión, pasaba por la zona en la que se encontraba la habitación de Ike, cuando de repente…

-A…aléjate-

-Oh vamos, sabes que quieres-

-¡Yo tengo novia!-

-¿La de atributos de plástico?-

Samus no soporto mas, derribo la puerta de una patada y entro con pistola en mano.

-Oh, que tenemos aquí, la de los atributos de plástico- dijo Bayonetta

-Sa…Samus, no es lo que piensas- dijo Ike

-Lo sé, Bayonetta, vete de aquí-

-¿Y porque lo haría? Estaba a punto de pasar un buen rato con "tu novio"-

-Vete-

-Sigue soñando lindura-

-¡Vete!-

-¡En tus sueños!-

La paciencia que Samus fue colmada, activo su Paralizador y apunto a Bayonetta a quien tomo de sorpresa, Samus aprovecho y le dio una patada a Bayonetta quien se golpeo contra el muro.

-¡Agh! Pagaras por esto-

Bayonetta se levanto, Samus preparo su pistola de nuevo pero Bayonetta salió caminando de lo más tranquila de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Samus

-Si, gracias cariño-

-No hay de que-

 **Mientras tanto con Pit**

Este daba un tranquilo paseo cuando…

-¡Pitto!- el ángel alzo la mano para que su contraparte oscura lo notara

Pero sin siquiera darse vuelta, el ángel oscuro salió corriendo.

-¿Qué?-

Pit empezó a perseguir a su copia oscura.

Pasaban pasillos y pasillos, Dark no se detenía hasta que llego a un pasillo sin salida.

-¿Pero donde…?-

-¡Pitto!-

-¡Agh! ¿Qué quieres Pit?-

-¿Por qué corriste?-

-Creo haber visto a un encapuchado, pero no sé donde se metió-

-¿Un encapuchado?-

Pit y Dark estuvieron un rato en el pasillo sin poder encontrar ninguna pista y cuando estaban a punto de irse algo les ataco.

-¡Ya los tengo!- escucharon una voz proveniente del techo.

-¿Eh?- cuando miraron algo les cayó encima -¡Aaaaaaah!-

 **De vuelta con Samus**

Ella y Ike estaban caminando por los pasillos de la mansión con dirección al comedor, al fin y al cabo ya era hora de comer.

-Creo que hoy iba a ver pollo, ¿no?- pregunto Ike

-Realmente no es que preste atención a eso, yo como lo que sea-

-Si, es solo que…- un grito interrumpió a Ike

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- Dark Pit corría de algo o alguien

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Samus

-Un encapuchado…tiene a Pit-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron ambos

Al final del pasillo corriendo hacia ellos se encontraba una figura encapuchada, traía a Pit arrastrando por el suelo medio muerto.

Samus no tardo en ver que en una de sus manos la figura traía una pistola azul.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

¡Oh por favor! ¿No pararas de molestarme? Solo hago mi trabajo-

-¿Eh?- los otros 2 se quedaron perplejos

La encapuchada retiro su capucha dejando ver su verdadera identidad.

-Tengo un trabajo, encargarme de todos los ángeles- explico Bayonetta

-Te recuerdo que este no es tu universo-

-¿Y? Sigue siendo mi trabajo como bruja de Umbra-

-Tu trabajo en TU universo- dijo Samus haciendo énfasis en el segundo Tú

-Amiga, deja de reclamarme y dame a ese ángel- dijo Bayonetta apuntando a Dark

-¡En tus sueños! ¡Y no somos amigas!-

-Veo que estas enojada-

-Primero le coqueteas a mi novio y luego atacas a mis amigos, ¡Como no voy a estar molesta!-

-Ja, vaya chica, relájate Atributos de plástico-

-¡Se acabo! ¡Te reto a un combate Smash!-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Je, acepto- respondió finalmente Bayonetta

-Pe…pero Samus- Ike miraba perplejo

-Y si gano, dejaras en paz a mis amigos-

-Y si yo gano, tú dejaras a tu novio y me llevare a los ángeles-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Ike, Dark y Pit quien de repente despertó

-…-

-¿Trato?- Bayonetta extendió la mano

-…Trato- y Samus la tomo

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Aina**

 **Hemos despertado en un extraño lugar, espera… ¿No es el lugar que vimos a través de los anillos? Creo que Dánica lo llamo…**

 **¡No puede ser!**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: El subespacio**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espero le haya gustado este capítulo, le agradezco a Haine-524 por ayudarme, casi entro en un bloqueo.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, tratare de actualizar TSI en la tarde.

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿Qué 3 personajes quisieran que hubieran estado en Smash? No importa si ya está de asistente.**

Yo quería a Isaac, Midna y Viridi T-T


	43. El Subespacio

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros no me pertenece, si no a Nintendo, La historia y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.

 **34.- El Subespacio**

-Agh, mi cabeza, ¿Qué…que paso?-

 **Flashback**

Alexander saco la piedra de la caja y se acerco al centro del circulo, cuando ya los mencionados se habían acercado, Alexander se dispuso a colocar la piedra en su lugar.

Cuando lo hizo, una extraña energía empezó a salir del zócalo, cuando de repente salió un torrente de esta.

-¡Chicos!- grito Pit

Cuando el torrente de energía paro, ya ninguno de ellos estaba allí.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Oh…-

Alexander se sentó y observo su alrededor, se trataba de un lugar extraño con paredes violetas, la forma del terreno era extraña…bastante extraña.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- Alexander se encontraba confuso, su cabeza daba vueltas -¡Ah! ¡¿Chicos?!-

No estaban, Alexander se estaba solo en ese lugar.

-No…-

No pudo terminar, una extraña materia oscura emergió del piso y poco a poco fue formando unos extraños seres.

-¿Pri…Primidos? Pero si fueron derrotados, esto no es posible-

Alexander iba a sacar su espada, pero cuando trato, se dio cuenta de que no la tenía.

-No, esto no puede ser-

 **Mientras tanto…**

-Uhuhuhuhu- Doctor Mario revisaba un baúl –Uh, ¿Qué es esto? –Saca una espada- Veo que el joven se olvido su espada-

 **De vuelta con Alexander**

-No tengo más opción *corre* debo hallar al resto-

 **Con Aina y HooTrainer**

-Qué lugar más extraño, ¿No crees Aina?-

\- *Se para en seco* HooTrainer, ¿Este no es el lugar que pudimos ver a través de tu anillo?-

-¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices…creo que tienes razón, algo en este lugar debe de estar causando interferencias dimensionales-

-Sera mejor que investiguemos-

-¡Aina! ¡HooTrainer!-

-¡Dánica! ¡Diego!-

-¿Han visto al resto?- pregunto Diego

-No, no los hemos visto- respondió Aina

-Sera mejor buscarlos- dijo Dánica

-Si- respondieron los otros 3

 **Nuevamente con Alexander**

-*respiración entre cortada* Creo…creo que los perdí-

Alexander comenzó a caminar, claro que no esperaba encontrarse lo que encontró (:v)

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-

Se trataba de alguna clase de ser gelatinoso, parecía un globo rojo con alguna clase de tentáculos y unos ojos saltones, sin mencionas su enorme boca.

Alexander empezó a correr, pero la criatura flotaba y era muy rápida, cuando…

-¡Cuidado!- Un látigo se enrollo en el brazo de Alexander quien salió de la vista del monstruo

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba Lindsey

-Si…si-

Alexander noto que estaba en una clase de cueva acompañado de Lindsey, Thander y Kaira.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Ninguna herida?- pregunto la peli naranja, Alexander movió la cabeza en señal de un no.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Nos escondemos de ese monstruo- respondió Thander

-¿Hay una forma de escapar?-

-Lamentablemente no, o luchamos, o nos quedamos aquí a esperar que la criatura se vaya- respondió Lindsey

-Yo no tengo mi espada-

-Eso no es bueno- dijo Lindsey

-De casualidad no sabrás en qué lugar estamos, ¿verdad?- pregunto Thander

-…Máster una vez me hablo de un lugar extraño, de paredes y suelo morado en donde él estuvo cautivo por un extraño ser con alas de mariposa, un lugar ajeno al universo Smash-

-¿Y ese lugar es…?-

-…El Subespacio-

Los otros 3 se quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta del espadachín.

-¿Pe…pero no se supone que el Subespacio desapareció?- pregunto desconcertada Kaira

-Eso creíamos, pero pude ver perfectamente al ejercito Subespacial, no existe otra explicación-

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- pregunto Thander

-Es normal, Máster me dijo que el Subespacio se creó debido a la falta de energía Smash en cierto lugares del universo, mientras existan esas "Zonas Cero" como les llamamos, el Subespacio seguirá existiendo-

-¿Zonas Cero?-

-En esos lugares, es imposible para los luchadores realizar sus Final Smash, ya que para realizarlos es necesaria la energía Smash, aparte como este mundo fue creado gracias a esta energía, Las Zonas Cero van muriendo de a poco-

-Pero si el Subespacio existe todavía, ¿Eso quiere decir que "el" sigue vivo?- pregunto Lindsey

-Es probable, HooTrainer y Aina mencionaron interferencias dimensionales, podría ser su culpa-

-Uum…¿Qué estamos esperando? Debemos encontrar a los demás y vencerlo-

En eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Pero qué haremos con el monstruo?- pregunto Kaira

-Deberemos enfrentarlo- dijo Alexander

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión Smash**

-Veamos…- Zelda observaba atenta el circulo de piedra que se encontraba en el sótano

-¿Cómo sabremos donde va cada pieza? Digo, una de las piedras es más grande que las otras, 3 un poco más pequeñas y el resto son diminutas- pregunto Link

-A mi no me preguntes-

Zelda: ¬.¬

Link: ¬-¬

Zelda: ¬.¬

Link: ¬-¬

-¿Podemos para el concurso de miradas?- pregunto Zelda

-Pero si tú comenzaste-

-Cállate y ayúdame a poner la roca grande-

Entre ambos colocaron la pieza que iba en el medio, la cual tenía el símbolo de Smash-

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Link

-¿Cuáles son las 3 más chicas?-

-La de nuestro universo, la del universo de Pit y la del universo de Samus-

-…- Zelda se quedo mirando el circulo –"¿ _Como puedo saber en cual agujero va cada pieza? Ahora que me fijo, cada pieza está conectada por una línea a uno de los espacio mas pequeños…Pero…¿Eso en que me ayuda?...¡Espera! La profecía primero menciona a Link, luego a Pit, luego Samus y por último a mi…¿Podría ser…? Que lógica más absurda, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo"-_

Zelda se giro a mirar a Link.

-Coloca el símbolo de la Trifuerza en el espacio de arriba-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-Solo haz lo que digo-

Link obedeció la orden.

-Ahora el símbolo del arco abajo a la derecha- Link obedece –Y la S abajo a la izquierda-

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura?-

-Si dejaras de cuestionarme terminaríamos más rápido- Zelda se puso pensativa –" _Hay líneas que conectan nuestros símbolos, ¿Podrían representar nuestros lazos? Palutena se lleva bien con Pikachu, Ike y Samus son novios y yo me llevo bien con Rosalina"-_

-¿Dejaste de pensar?-

-Coloca el símbolo de la espada al lado de la S, la Poke ball al lado del arco y el champiñón arriba de la Trifuerza-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Sigamos un patrón…coloca la SF debajo de la espada, sigue con la FF- Zelda parecía haber descubierto el patrón –Luego el planeta y la hoja-

Así siguieron hasta que…

-Por último, el símbolo del universo de Bayonetta-

Link coloco el símbolo y el círculo empezó a brillar, abriendo frente a ellos una clase de bóveda.

-¿Qué…que es esto?- pregunto desconcertado Link

Frente a ellos se alzaba la estatua de lo que parecía ser un ser formado por un estambre.

-Ma…Máster Core-

Zelda y Link se dieron vuelta para observar a Midna, quien miraba impactada la estatua.

-Ma…¡¿Máster Core?!-

Midna asintió.

-No es lo único, miren estos cajones- Link se acerco a esto y abrió uno –Se ven muy antiguos-

-¿Crees que sea buena idea revisarlos?- pregunto Midna

-Es nuestra única opción ahora mismo- dijo Zelda acercándose a Link

Después de un rato de buscar, Link encontró algo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Zelda

-Parece…un estuche…-

-Ábrelo-

Link intento abrirla, pero estaba atascada-

-Déjamelo a mí-

Zelda invoco a su espectro, quien de un espadazo rompió el cierre del estuche.

-A ver- Link lo abrió

Los 3 se sorprendieron de los que encontraron, se trataba de una espada con mango de platino, no parecía que el tiempo le hubiera afectado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Narra Dark Pit**

 **Ambas luchan bien, pero se ve que Bayonetta tiene la ventaja.**

 **Pero Samus no puede perder, no quiero ser víctima de esa bruja de segunda.**

 **Bayonetta: ¡¿A quién llamas bruja de segunda?!**

 **Ups**

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Batalla de divas**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola

¡Al fin con inspiración para escribir! :D

Bueh, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Tarde lo suyo

Solo eso

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_

 **.**

 **¿Tienen amiibos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuáles? ¿Cuáles quieren actualmente?**

Sip

1

El de Pit

Link lobo, Lucina y Palutena (Y cuando salgan, el de Bayonetta y Corrin)


	44. Batalla de Divas

**Disclaimer:** Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **35.- Batalla de divas**

-¿Qué será esto?- preguntaba Link dudoso

-Eh…considerando la forma, diría que es una espada, Link- respondió Zelda

Midna: *Facepalm*

-Yo me refería a que hace aquí…-

-Pues no fue eso lo que preguntaste-

Link: 7-7

-Dejen de pelear- Dijo Midna al momento que guardaba la espada –Le llevare esto a Máster, ustedes…-

-¡Combate! ¡Samus Vs Bayonetta!- Se anuncio por un parlante

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Ustedes vayan a ver qué pasó…-

Más rápido que Sonic, Link y Zelda ya habían desaparecido del lugar.

Midna: ._.

 **Con Samus**

-Ahora sí, vas a caer, bruja-

-La que va a caer eres tú, Rubia teñida-

-¡Teñida será tu abuela!-

 **Con Pit, Dark Pit, Lucina y Ike**

-¿Cómo creen que acabara esto?- Preguntaba Pit

-Yo confió en Samus- Dijo Ike

-Espero que Samus gane, no quiero perderte- Dijo Lucina viendo a Dark Pit

-Si, Samus debe ganar…-

-¡Chicos!-

-¡Link!-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Pues…-

 **Samus Zero Vs Bayonetta**

 **Torre del reloj de Umbra Omega**

 **Sin objetos – Sin tiempo – 1 vida**

-Vas a caer-

-Sigue soñando-

3

2

1

¡Smash!

Samus y Bayonetta corrieron, al momento en que llegaron al centro de la plataforma, Bayonetta usó su movimiento Tacón lateral y golpeó a Samus, pero esta se recuperó rápidamente y utilizó Salto mortal, dejando a Bayonetta en el piso.

Samus usó su Smash cargado y lanzó lejos a Bayonetta, pero esta regresó como si nada.

De un momento a otro, Bayonetta y Samus daban un… ¿Baile? Samus atacaba con patadas y una que otra ocasión usaba su Paralizador o Salto mortal tratando de detener a Bayonetta, pero esta se convertía en murciélago y esquivaba, para luego contraatacar.

-Eres buena, ¡pero no lo suficiente!-

-¿Ah?-

Samus intentó atacar a Bayonetta con una patada, pero esta esquivó de una manera grácil, y de repente… Samus actuaba en cámara lenta, Bayonetta había usado su famosa técnica, Tiempo brujo.

-*Pensando* ¿Pe…pero qué?-

Bayonetta empezó a cargar alguna clase de ataque extraño, cuando termino, un portal se abrió y una mano ridículamente grande salió de este y mando a Samus por los aires.

-Ma…maldita sea…-

Y de esa manera, los problemas de Samus aumentaron, cada vez que intentaba atacar a Bayonetta, esta o esquivaba volviéndose murciélago, o activaba el tiempo brujo y atacaba con uno de aquellos puños gigantes.

-*Respiración entre cortada* Esto…no…puede…ser-

-¿Ya te rindes? Esperaba que dieras mas pelea-

-Yo…-

-¡Samus!-

-¿Eh?-

Desde las gradas, Link, Zelda, Pit, Dark Pit, Ike y Lucina animaban a Samus.

-¡Tu puedes Samus! ¡No dejes que te gane!- gritaba Link

-¡Eso es! ¡Demuéstrale que tu eres más fuerte!- Animaba Pit

-¡No puedes dejar que te gane! ¡Sabes lo que eso significa!- decía Lucina

-¡Samus! ¡Confió en ti! ¡Tu puedes ganarle!- Animaba Ike

-…- Samus miraba a sus amigos, no podía fallarles.

-Que linda es la amistad, ¿No?-

-¿Eh?- Samus volteo a ver a Bayonetta

-No piensas defraudarlos, ¿O sí?-

-… Claro que no-

-Así me gusta *Extendiendo su mano*-

-*La toma y Bayonetta le ayuda a levantarse* Gracias-

-Eso no significa que no vaya a reclamar mi premio cuando gane-

-Je…-

Samus y Bayonetta se alejaron un poco y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Nuevamente, la batalla comenzó, sin embargo, Bayonetta ya no usaba el tiempo brujo.

En una de sus jugadas, Samus logro darle con el Paralizador y uso su Smash cargado haciendo que Bayonetta callera del escenario, pero esta saco unas alas de mariposa y se impulso hacia arriba, para luego usar el Giro brujo y agarrarse al borde del escenario.

Cuando subió, utilizo Clímax balístico y le dio de lleno a Samus, empujándola hacia atrás, cuando se recupero, vio a Bayonetta frente suyo, un portal se abrió debajo de Samus y de este salió un puño que por poco la saca del escenario, cuando cayó, Bayonetta le apunto con sus pistolas.

-¿Algo más que decir?-

-…-

-Lo imaginaba-

-…-

-…-

-… No-

-¿…?-

-Esto no acaba aquí…-

De repente, un aura multicolor envolvió a Samus, similar a cuando se atrapaba una Smash Ball, pero esta luz resplandecía más.

-¡Que alguien me explique esto!-

-¡¿Zelda, eso no es…?!- gritaba Link

-Si, como cuando Pit batalló con Alexander…-

 **Combat Ship**

Una nave pasó por encima de Samus y Bayonetta, en el momento justo, Samus saltó y entró por la compuerta de la nave y empezó a manejarla, atacando a Bayonetta con rayos.

La bruja de Umbra esquivaba muy apenas los rayos, sin embargo, el cansancio la debilitó y finalmente fue alcanzada por un rayo, sacándola del escenario.

 **Y la ganadora es…**

 **¡Samus Zero!**

-Ga… ¿Gane?-

-¡Samus! ¡Bien hecho!- Ike se acerco a felicitar a su novia

-…-

-Gran batalla- Se acerco la bruja a felicitar a su contrincante

-Gra…gracias-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Esa energía… es mucho más fuerte que la de un Smash final común-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-… No sabría explicarlo-

-En fin, no creo que haga falta, lo importante es que has ganado- Decía Ike

-Si…-

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que os dejare en paz- Dijo la bruja antes de darse la vuelta e irse

-… ¡Espera!-

-¿Hm?-

-… ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros?-

-… ¿Segura?-

-¡Claro!-

-… Je, gracias, acepto la oferta-

Así fue, el grupo, junto a Bayonetta, pasaron un buen rato charlando durante la cena, hubo varias risas, pero inevitablemente salió un tema en especial…

-¿Cómo creen que estarán Alexander y los demás?-

Todos callaron ante la pregunta del ángel…

-Pit… seguro están bien, no sé lo que paso, pero seguro han de estar bien- Decía Lucina, quien había decidido comer con ellos junto a Pitto, Shulk y Megaman.

\- … Espero…-

-Deja de pensar en eso- Decía su gemelo oscuro.

-Seguro… están bien- Dijo Megaman, aunque se podía notar en su voz que no estaba convencido de lo que decía.

-…-

 **Esa misma noche**

Pit no dejaba de revolcarse en su cama, no paraba de pensar en cómo podían estar sus amigos sea donde fuera que estén.

Ciertamente los había conocido poco tiempo, pero si no fuera por Alexander el no habría sido capaz de enfrentarse a Meta Knight, y no descartaba lo que habían hecho Dánica y Diego por Lucina y Megaman.

Ellos siempre estuvieron apoyándolos en secreto, ayudándoles con sus problemas cuando estos no les incumbían, y ahora estaban desaparecidos.

Pit se sentó en su cama y miro por la ventana, la cual tenía la cortina abierta.

-Espero estén bien…-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Regrese! :D

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta nwn

En un principio iba a hacer maratón, pero la verdad es que tardaría mucho en terminar todos los capítulos .-.

Bueno, ¿Se nota que no estaba muy inspirado al principio? Pero cuando empecé a escribir la batalla me inspire de inmediato, lo cual es extraño.

Al fin escribí una escena de combate con la que estoy contento, las anteriores estaban muy… meh :v

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_


	45. Reconciliación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Smash Bros no me pertenecen

 **36.- Reconciliación**

 **FlashBack**

-¡¿Acaso te estas burlando?!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Como iba a saber que tus padres estaban muertos?!-

-¡Agh! ¡Estoy harto!-

En ese momento, Alexander salio de la habitación.

-Uff...-

-Aina, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Diego

-Si, es solo... No entiendo como puede ser tan...-

-¿Tacaño? ¿Idiota? ¿Mal humorado?-

-... Si...-

-Es normal en el, ya se le pasara-

-Supongo...-

-Bueno, creo que es hora de la cena, ¿Vamos?-

-Vale...-

 **Fin del FlashBack**

 **Aina P.O.V.**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de aquella pelea y había intentado disculparme en muchas ocasiones, pero el se seguía negando.

Mis amigos dicen que es normal en el y que se le va a pasar, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo ya y las cosas no cambian.

¿Que se supone que debo hacer para que me perdone?

En ese momento escuchamos un grito.

-¿Que...?-

-¿Esa no fue Kaira?-

-¡Vamos!-

 **Narrador P.O.V.**

 **En la mansion.**

-Master- Midna tocaba la puerta de su oficina.

-Pasa-

Midna entro, el lugar estaba muy ordenado, típico de Master Hand.

-¿Que necesitas?-

-Encontramos algo extraño en el sótano-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Una estatua... De Master Core-

-...-

-Y no solo eso- Deja la funda con la espada en la mesa -Encontramos esto-

-A ver-

Master abrió la funda, en cuanto lo hizo mostró una expresión de sorpresa que no se igualaba con nada.

-E...esto es...-

-¿...?-

-La... Espada del Origen-

-¿Perdone?-

-Esta espada fue usada en antaño para crear varios mundos, 9 para ser exactos-

-Adivino, uno de esos 9 mundos era este-

Master niega con la cabeza.

-¿No?-

-Esta espada junto a otras 4 armas es capaz de crear un mundo, pero también de destruirlo-

-...-

-Anteriormente alguien trato de robar estas 5 armas, pero fracaso, por temor a que alguien volviera a intentarlo 4 de esas armas fueron repartidas entre los 9 mundos y una enviada a un universo ajeno a estos, como habrás notado, me refiero a este-

-Esta espada... ¿De verdad tiene tanto poder?-

-Fue usada por mi padre para derrotar a Master Core en el pasado, ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-

-Ya veo... Entonces podemos usarla para derrotarle de nuevo, ¿no?-

-Lamentablemente no, el arma escoge solo a un portador cada cierto tiempo, en manos de otra persona es inútil-

-¿Así como la Falchion?-

-Así es... Ahora que miro, la gema de la espada esta brillando...-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Que la espada ha escogido un nuevo portador-

-Eso es genial, pero... ¿Como sabremos quien es?-

-La gema brilla de acuerdo al color del alma del portador-

-¿El color del alma?-

-Digamos que cada alma existente posee un color distinto-

-Ya, pero...-

-No te preocupes, algunas personas como yo somos capaces de ver el alma-

-El problema sera hallar a ese portador-

-... La gema brilla en azul pálido... Yo... He visto un alma así recientemente-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que contactar con HooTrainer!-

-¿V...vale?-

 **Devuelta al SubEspacio**

-Maldito monstruo pulpo gelatina, ¡Lo que seas!- Decía Kaira mientras esquivaba un ataque

-Esto va de mal en peor, ¿Como derrotamos a esa cosa?-

-¿Esperas que yo sepa?- Dijo Alexander mientras esquivaba un ataque y acto seguido lanzaba un cuchillo

-No sabia que tenias un arsenal de cuchillos-

-No es como que anduviera comentando mis basas secretas a todos-

 **Shooting Star**

Diego apareció por aire y con el puño envuelto en llamas dio un fuerte golpe a la criatura, de forma que le hizo retroceder bastante.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Están bien?!- Pregunto Aina al momento de llegar junto a Danica y HooTrainer.

-Si, si, muy bien- Dijo Alexander con cierto fastidio en su voz.

-...-

-Me alegro que llegaran, nos han salvado el pellejo- Dijo Thander

-No creo que sea momento para celebrar una reunión, el monstruo vuelve- Advirtió Lindsey

La criatura flotaba por encima de ellos, su boca emanaba una luz como si...

-Va a disparar un rayo...-

Gracias por interrumpirme

Diego: :3

-Creo que no es momento de romper la cuarta pared...-

La criatura dispara.

Los luchadores intentaban esquivar todo lo que podían, y aquellos que podían atacar desde lejos lo hacían.

-¡Agh!-

-¡Alexander!-

El monstruo había conseguido acertar.

-¿Como he podido ser... tan descuidado?-

Alexander intentaba pararse como podía, cuando...

-¡Cuidado!-

Aina empujo a Alexander del lugar en el que estaba, recibiendo ella el disparo.

-¡A...Aina!- Dánica acudió en su ayuda

-¿Por.. por que...?-

-Menos mal, solo esta inconsciente-

-...-

-¿Uh?- HooTrainer observo como uno de sus anillos brillaba

La criatura se encontraba cargando otro disparo.

-¡Oigan, cuidado!-

-¡¿Eh?!-

La criatura disparo, Alexander cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El cual nunca llego.

-¿...?-

Alexander abrió los ojos para toparse con una espada con mango de platino enterrada en la tierra, la espada creaba un campo de fuerza que había bloqueado el disparo.

-¡Alexander!-

En el cielo, atravez de uno de los anillos de HooTrainer se podía ver a Master y Midna.

-¡Usa esa espada, es la única forma de derrotarlo!-

-...-

Alexander tomo la espada y la desenterró, al momento de hacerlo el cristal empezó a brillar mas y las heridas de Alexander se curaron, al mismo tiempo que el mango de la espada se volvía de oro.

-...- Alexander se acerco a la criaturas -Lastimaste a mis amigos, ¿Sabes el precio que hay que pagar por eso? Ahora lo descubrirás-

 **Edge of the Abyss**

Alexander uso su Final Smash contra el monstruo, el poder de este ataque era muy superior al original gracias al poder de aquella espada.

-Graaaaarg- El monstruo desapareció por fin.

-Uff...- La gema de la espada dejo de brillar con tanta intensidad -...-

-Vaya, eso ha sido...-

-¿...?- Alexander se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Aina quien estaba como si nada.

-¡Aina! ¡¿Estas bien?!- Alexander se acerco a ella

-Si, lo estoy, me cure gracias a la luz de esa espada-

-Que alivio- Suspira -Aina, yo... Lo lamento-

-¿Por...?-

-Te he tratado mal todo este tiempo, y apesar de ello tu preferiste recibir el ataque-

-No hay problema, Alexander, nunca te guarde rencor por eso-

-¿Amigos?-

-Amigos-

-No quiero interrumpir la reconciliación, pero no hay mucho tiempo-

-¿Que sucede, Master?-

-Supongo ya se han dado cuenta, Taboo esta aquí y debéis derrotarle-

-¿Pero de que sirve? Va a volver a revivir-

-Es la única forma de que salgáis de aquí, no podemos mantener contacto por mucho, y si no lo derrotamos, jamas podremos averiguar para que sirve el circulo de piedra- Mientras habla, el anillo se vuelve mas pequeño

-¿Que quiere decir?-

-El circulo funciona como un teletransportador, pero el Subespacio no es su destino, este lugar esta interfiriendo-

-Ya veo, entonces debemos derrotarle para salir de aquí y descubrir la verdad respecto al zócalo de piedra, ¿No es así?-

-Así es, contamos con vosotros- El anillo se vuelve pequeño y vuelve a la muñeca de HooTrainer

-Creo que es momento... ¿No?- Todos asienten -Entonces vamos, derrotemos a esa mariposa-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al fin, nuevo cap \\(._.)/

Lamento la tardanza, pero no tenia inspiración u.u Ahorita me estoy dedicando a actualizar todas las historias que pueda.

Si lo habéis notado, si, los nombres de los Final Smash son diferentes, ¿Por? Pues note que los había traducido mal n_n"

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y agradezco a YoakeYoru por ayudarme con el tema de la pelea de Aina y Alexander ^-^

Eso es todo.

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_


End file.
